


Fructus tempŏrum

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Kate and Leopold, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Когда-то Тони думал, что все проблемы решатся, как только он получит несколько достойных предложений по работе. А потом появился Стив Роджерс, и его жизненные приоритеты пошатнулись.//АУ по фильму "Кейт и Лео"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Глава 1, в которой Тони голоден и зол

**Author's Note:**

> Fructus tempŏrum (фру́ктус тэ́мпорум) с лат. — Плод времени
> 
> Это вроде как ромком, но не очень ром, и не очень ком.  
> Огромное спасибо Ди за помощь в исправлении ошибок. Спасибо, что ты читала это первая ♥
> 
> Всё ещё не люблю все эти метки, поэтому их снова недостаточно
> 
> Коллажик https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/631714829447708672/fructus-temp%C5%8Frum

Тони устал, а ведь было только около пяти вечера. Желудок урчал от того, что он нагло пропустил обед, пока корпел над вступительной речью для инвесторов. В итоге: речь всё ещё была не готова, а соседи сверху знатно расшумелись, и Тони, признаться, и думать не хотел, чем они там занимались. Всё-таки, прямо над ним жил его бывший, и это здорово осложняло ему жизнь.

Они, вроде как, расстались друзьями: оба были вымотаны этими отношениями и оба считали, что от них лучше избавиться, пока не стало хуже. И в теории всё звучало хорошо. Что-то вроде: «Давай сделаем вид, что никогда не спали вместе, и ты не обещал мне медовый месяц на Бали». На деле оказалось куда сложнее приветствовать соседа, по совместительству бывшего, который с очередным парнем проходил мимо, пока Тони пытался открыть дверь, держа в руках разом несколько пакетов из соседнего «RadioShack».

А ещё всё было сложно вот в такие вот моменты. И не то чтобы Тони интересовало, как после их расставания складывалась личная жизнь его соседа — совсем нет, но порой приходилось слушать такие вот концерты. Тяжело вздохнув, он попытался успокоиться, старался абстрагироваться от ненужных мыслей (потому что попытки угадать, кто, где и в какой позе сильно отвлекали и раздражали) и даже заткнул уши пальцами.

И на какое-то время стало легче. Он вчитывался в текст, прикидывал, как это вдохновляюще звучит и улыбался сам себе — настолько ему нравилось то, что получилось.

А потом кто-то начал истошно звонить в дверь, и у Тони появилось желание зарыться головой в подушку и вот так сладко умереть, потому что нервы были на пределе, времени катастрофически не хватало, а урчание желудка всё сильнее напоминало раскат грома.

Через минуту в его комнате нарисовался Питер и окончательно испортил настроение. С тех пор, как уехал Брюс, этот мальчишка перевернул всю его жизнь, и отнюдь не в хорошем смысле. Он был той несносной, доставучей липучкой, которая раздражала, но выкинуть её было жалко, потому что арендная плата за квартиру была слишком высока.

— Там к тебе, — повторил Питер и щелкнул пальцами у Тони перед носом, чтобы понять, жив ли тот. — Парень сверху. Сказал, дело срочное, и что только ты можешь ему помочь.

— Что я тебе говорил насчет этого парня?

— Ах да, — картинно протараторил Питер. — Ему тридцать пять, и он уже дед.

— Да не это.

— Ещё ты называл его Доком Брауном, колдуном и придурком.

— И не это.

— И просил выкидывать его почту в мусорную корзину, но я так ник…

— Я просил говорить ему, что меня нет дома, когда… Да вообще всегда, — взбесился Тони. — Вот Брюс бы никогда так со мной не поступил.

— Так верни Брюса обратно, — обиженно фыркнул Питер. — Сосед пришёл не один и, похоже, он сломал ногу. Ему нужна помощь, Тони.

С этими словами Питер вышел из комнаты, оставив его одного. Как бы этот парень не бесил его временами, всё-таки он хорошо усвоил тот факт, что Тони всегда нужно время перебеситься, и в такой момент лучше оставить его одного. Кинув взгляд на черновик с речью, он прогнал несколько приветственных диалогов, наивно полагая, что может предсказать каждое слово, и даже успел поругаться сам с собой. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы набраться терпения и выйти в гостиную.

В их с Питером квартире гостиная была соединена с кухней. По центру комнаты стоял диван и маленький кофейный столик, а вся остальная мебель была равномерно распределена по стенам, в том числе и обеденный стол, за которым и сидел Питер с учебником в руках. Парню только-только исполнилось двадцать два, а он уже почти закончил докторскую. Тони вдруг увидел в нём себя и не стал ругаться из-за посторонних предметов на столе, за которым они обычно едят.

На диване сидели двое. Тони смотрел на их спины и в какой-то момент чуть было не дал ходу назад, потому что рядом с его соседом-бывшим сидел какой-то громила с такими широкими плечами, которые и двумя руками с трудом обхватишь. Наверное. Но в попытке сбежать, он задел ногой книжный шкаф. Неудачно стоявшая книжка с грохотом упала на пол, и широкоплечий спутник соседа-бывшего повернулся, а следом за ним повернулся и Стрэндж.

— О, смотрю ты бородку отрастил, — шутливо подметил Тони, сделав вид, что только что вышел из комнаты. — Пришёл похвастаться?

— И я рад тебя видеть, — притворно улыбнулся Стрэндж в ответ. — Отвези меня в больницу. Пожалуйста.

— А твой друг, — Тони кивнул на широкоплечего спутника, — не может тебя отвести?

— Ах да, — Стрэндж прокашлялся, — Тони, познакомься, это граф Стивен Роджерс. Стивен, это мой друг Тони Старк. У него блестящий ум и совсем не блестящая карьера.

— Британец, что ли? — Тони нахмурился.

— Ирландец, — поправил его Стивен. — Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Старк. Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что вы славный малый.

Тони поднял брови в удивлении.

— Доктор Стрэндж? — хмыкнул Старк и едва не разразился хохотом. — Ты что, его как собачку тренируешь?

— Я потом всё объясню, — простонал Стрэндж, сжав зубы. — А сейчас отвези меня в больницу. Моя нога долго не выдержит.

— Почему _я_ должен тебя вести?

— Потому что ты до сих пор моё контактное лицо на несчастный случай. Они всё равно тебе позвонят.

Тони застыл посреди гостиной. Всё с тем же удивлением он рассматривал Стивена Роджерса и обдумывал слова Стрэнджа. По правде, ему хотелось съязвить. Ну подумаешь, этот граф Роджерс — ирландец, неужели так сложно разобраться с правосторонним движением?

— Тони, — снова заговорил Стрэндж, вырывая его из мыслей, — без тебя мне всё равно не помогут, кто бы меня туда не отвез.

— Ладно. Я тебя отвезу, а ты завтра же убираешь моё имя из страховки. Идёт?

— Идёт, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Питер, пожалуйста, присмотри за Стивеном.

Старк, успевший заметить возмущение на лице графа Стивена Роджерса, подошёл к дивану и помог Стрэнджу, который тут же облокотился на него, положив руку на плечо. В таком тандеме они доковыляли до двери, где Старк снял с крючка коричневую куртку и открыл входную дверь. Лестничный пролёт показался ему самым страшным испытанием за всю жизнь. Это было даже хуже, чем тот раз, когда в школе всех заставили проходить военные учения.

— И как ты себе представляешь наш спуск? — спросил Тони, покосившись на Стрэнджа.

— Если позволите, я могу помочь, — отозвался Стивен Роджерс. Тони удивился, когда повернувшись, столкнулся с ним взглядом: он стоял совсем рядом, разглядывал его своими голубыми глазами и скромно улыбался, сложив руки перед собой подобно королевским слугам. — На войне я помогал раненым добраться до полевых госпиталей.

— Просто оставайся тут, Стивен, хорошо? Мы быстро, только туда и обратно, — остановил его Стрэндж.

— Если он так говорит, то только быстро и получится, — рассмеялся Тони. Стрэндж двинул ему локтем в бок, что, надо сказать, отозвалось сильной и резкой болью. — Не переживайте, граф, я справлюсь. Всё легче, чем пьяным его поднимать.

За этот комментарий Тони снова едва не схлопотал под ребра.

На то, чтобы спустится и не покалечиться, у них ушло пятнадцать минут. Тони помог Стрэнджу сесть на пассажирское сидение своей старой Ауди и даже пристегнул ремень безопасности, которым сам всегда пренебрегал.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты сломал себе ещё что-нибудь, — ответил он на немой вопрос, заводя машину, — а то вдруг руку сломаешь и не уберешь моё имя из чертовой страховки ещё пару месяцев.

— Конечно, безопасность превыше всего, — неубедительно проворчал Стрэндж. — Поехали в Госпиталь Беллвью.

— Но он на Манхэттене, — возмутился Старк. — На Атлантик Авеню есть отличный госпиталь. Какого черта я должен тащиться в такую даль? Ты между прочим отвлек меня от важного дела.

— Да, Питер рассказал мне. Думаешь, в этот раз инвесторы оценят твои изобретения?

— Спасибо, что веришь в меня, соседушка.

Они выехали с узкого парковочного места и поехали в сторону Манхэттена. Тони никогда не отличался аккуратностью вождения. Он был из тех, кто считал себя мастером в этом деле и не сомневался, что из любой аварии сможет выбраться без вреда для себя и окружающих. И пока только так и получалось. Но сегодня он ехал осторожно, пропускал пешеходов и не несся на огромной скорости на мигающий желтый.

И всё из-за сломанной ноги Стрэнджа. Каждый нарочно быстро проскоченный лежачий полицейский грозился стать ещё одной причиной сломанной ноги, и этого Тони допустить никак не мог: остаться в долгу у Стрэнджа за такую глупость — уже слишком.

— А почему твой бойфренд не мог отвезти тебя в больницу? — спросил Тони, когда пришлось притормозить на перекрестке со светофором.

— Кто? — Стрэндж как будто выплыл из странной дымки, убрал пальцы от лица и с вопросом посмотрел на Старка.

— Ну этот огромный шкаф, — отнекался Тони и отвернулся, дабы Стрэндж не решил, что тот его разглядывает. В прошлый раз он решил, что Старк по нему скучает. — В смысле, граф твой.

— А. Всё просто. Он не знает город, не умеет водить машину, и он мне не бойфренд. Ну, может, кому-то он и бойфренд, но не мне.

Нахмурившись, Старк едва не пропустил зеленый сигнал для своей полосы. Какое-то время он молчал — всего минуту, редко у него получалось молчать дольше, — вспоминал все те ужасные звуки, которые мешали наслаждаться плодами его прекрасного мыслительного процесса и никак не мог сопоставить всё это со словами Стрэнджа.

— Да ладно. Я же сам слышал, как вы кроватью скрипели, а потом ещё этот дурацкий грохот на всю квартиру. Зуб даю, что твоя плазма разлетелась на мелкие детали.

— Я сломал ногу, Тони, — раздраженно напомнил Стрэндж. Как будто Тони забыл об этой приятной для него досаде. — Упал и сломал. Отсюда и весь тот грохот, который ты слышал.

Стрэндж не только нахмурился, а ещё сморщился, как маленький ребенок, который впервые попробовал лимон: его лицо в одночасье покрылось недовольными складками-морщинами, а в глазах читалось такое отвращение, которое ни с чем не спутаешь. Как будто его педантичность, любовь к чистоте и порядку и желание ударить Тони очередным попавшимся под ноги разводным ключом усилились раз в пять.

— Что ты вообще обо мне думаешь, а? — спокойно спросил Стрэндж, но Тони видел, как тяжело это ему далось.

— Что от твоих моральных принципов ничего не осталось? — иронично подметил Старк.

— Мы можем опустить всю эту ядовитую чушь и нормально поговорить?

— А нужно? — Тони удостоил Стрэнджа секундным взглядом, прежде чем взглянуть на светофор.

Он хотел было проехать на мигающий желтый, но вовремя остановился, притормозив перед стоп-линией. Так они застряли на самом долгом светофоре по пути на Манхэттен. Радио в его старой Ауди давно не работало, но руки так и не дошли починить эту несложную схему. Наверняка, где-то просто отошла проводка или протерся кабель. Тони часто думал об этом, но так ни разу и не решился посмотреть и подтвердить (или опровергнуть) свои догадки.

Стрэнджу было не по себе от повисшего в воздухе молчания. Тони всегда сначала взрывался, а потом остывал, и случалось это так внезапно, так неожиданно, что образовывалась неловкость размером с чёрную дыру. Старк устало откинулся в кресло, но оставил руки на руле. Повернулся к окну и взглянул в боковое водительское зеркало — длинная очередь из машин тянулась за ним. Он так напрягся, пытаясь разглядеть все те машины, что выглядел злым (то, как он хмурился, всегда выглядело устрашающе). Стрэнджу следовало быть осторожным.

— Слышал, у тебя встреча с инвесторами через месяц, — интерес к жизни Тони должен был обеспечить Стрэнджу неплохую беседу.

— Питер разболтал?

— Пришлось уговаривать, чтобы он позвал тебя, — кивнул Стрэндж. Тони следил за ним, искоса поглядывал, но делал вид, что отражение машин интересует его больше, чем этот разговор. — Что придумал на этот раз?

— Фокусник не выдает своих секретов, — фыркнул Тони, совершенно не желая рассказывать что-либо о своем изобретении. В конце концов, он до сих пор не решил, какое из них презентует инвесторам в качестве «главного» блюда. — Так ведь ты всегда говорил?

— Это кредо фокусников, Тони. Хочешь узнать секреты — становись одним из нас.

— Какое щедрое предложение! Жаль, что я уже состою в Лиге Клоунов из твоих бывших, — иронично сказал Старк и широко улыбнулся. Лёд таял и недовольство отходило на второй план. Стрэндж знал такую модель поведения Старка, так что наконец с облегчением вздохнул — если на губах появилась улыбка, разговор пойдёт абсолютно на другой лад. Это всё равно, что начать спор о том, чьи компьютеры лучше — Apple или Microsoft. — Не думаю, что фокусникам позволено работать на два лагеря.

— Ну тут ты прав, кодекс таких вольностей не позволяет. — Стрэндж и сам не смог сдержать улыбку. — Так кто тобой заинтересовался, раз ты даже речь готовишь?

— Паркер слишком много обо мне знает, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Я готовлю речь не для себя.

— То есть про инвесторов Питер соврал?

— Не договорил. Я не буду выступать перед инвесторами. Мои изобретения им представит другой человек.

— Но почему не ты? — удивился Стрэндж, вспоминая любовь Тони к длинным речам и публичным выступлениям. Внимание со всех сторон всегда сводило его с ума.

— Ты же знаешь, что случается, когда кто-то мнит себя умнее меня, — хмыкнул Старк и, резко выпрямившись, нажал на газ. Соседний ряд машин поворачивал направо.

— Ты пытаешься доказать обратное, — без задней мысли ответил Стрэндж. И только озвучив предположение вслух, понял, что к чему. — А. В таком случае, это удачный ход. Карьера пойдёт в гору, получишь деньги на разработки и…

— …не обматерю очередного спонсора, который деньги мешками раздает, — покачал головой Старк. — Только вот никак не могу найти того, кто согласится.

Миновав перекресток, они проезжали мимо баров и кафе, которые готовились к «ночной» смене: вывески загорались одна за другой, привлекая уйму внимания. Машины ровной линией ехали аккурат за ними, никто не пытался обогнать или проскочить, и это удивляло. Движение в час пик — самая непредсказуемая вещь в мире, хуже только шоппинг во время рождественских распродаж, но то ли им повезло с попутчиками-машинами, то ли Старк о чём-то не знал (например, о грандиозном представлении в одном из театров) и случайно выехал на самую свободную в это время дорогу.

— У меня есть кандидат.

— Тебя я точно просить не собираюсь, — Старк не дал ему договорить. Стрэндж закатил глаза.

— Я и не напрашивался, — недовольно добавил он. — К тому же, мои отношения с окружающими не сильно отличаются от твоих — мы оба не любим умников.

— И как же так вышло, — прошептал Тони, но Стрэндж его не услышал. Так было к лучшему.

— Но я знаю того, кто терпит зазнаек без лишних вопросов.

— Так говори.

Тони очень сомневался в том, что Стрэндж может чем-то ему помочь. Этот парень сломал ногу в собственной квартире, разве в его голове могут родиться гениальные идеи? С другой стороны, Тони чувствовал себя как функция арктангенса при приближении к асимптоте — сколько не старайся, не вкладывай силы и время, вряд ли получишь то, что хочешь. В случае с Тони, он тот самый арктангенс, страдающий без своей асимптоты — он не может даже приблизиться к тому, кто смог бы безукоризненно представить его изобретения перед инвесторами.

Всё это тянулось так давно, что Старк был готов принять любую помощь.

— Всё просто, Тони, — от хитрой ухмылки, в которой расползлись губы Стрэнджа, Старку стало не по себе. — Думаю, тебе стоит попросить...

Тони резко дернулся, в этот раз решив проехать на мигающий желтый, чтобы снова не застрять на светофоре. Тут-то Стрэндж обрадовался, что пристегнулся. Но несмотря на ремень безопасности, его всё равно немного тряхнуло, поврежденная нога скользнула по резиновому коврику, ступнёй угодив прямо в дверь. Стрэндж невольно сжал губы, чтобы не завопить от боли, и с ужасом взглянул вниз.

В детстве он часто травмировал ноги всякими разными способами: падал с деревьев, запинался о собственный шнурок и несколько раз получал вывих правой лодыжки из-за слишком активного кручения велосипедных педалей. Так что за всю его жизнь в каком только положении не находилась его стопа, но прямо сейчас он боялся увидеть что-то, чего прежде не видел. Ну, там открытый перелом, к примеру.

— Старк, какого хрена ты творишь? — выругался он, пытаясь выпрямить ногу. — Так и не научился нормально водить машину?

— Нормально я вожу, это ты неженка, — огрызнулся Тони. — Для тебя же стараюсь.

— Доламываешь мне ногу? Вот это забота!

— Да перестань, если бы я не проскочил, мы бы ещё минут сорок проторчали в пробке на бруклинском мосту. Проедем по второму ярусу Манхэттенского моста и через полчаса будем на месте.

— Мы не поедем по мосту, сворачивай к Бруклин-Бэттери, — недовольно проворчал Стрэндж. Тони в ответ только усмехнулся. — Я не шучу, серьезно.

— Я не собираюсь платить десять баксов, чтобы застрять в тоннеле, — Старк уверенно перестроился и в этот самый момент Стрэндж понял, что в очередной раз проиграл. — К тому же, я не хочу сидеть с тобой в машине больше, чем этого требует ситуация. Передам тебя докторам и поеду домой.

— А кто отвезет меня домой?

— Вот чёрт, — пробормотал Тони.

Впереди стояла огромная очередь из машин, и Старк, со злости ударив по рулю, откинулся на спинку кресла. Урчащий желудок его доконал, мысли о речи для инвесторов испортили всё настроение, а присутствие Стрэнджа едва не доводило до белого каления. Тони во всём, в том числе в вспышке ненависти к Стрэнджу, винил голод. Всё-таки, надо было перехватить хоть что-нибудь.

— В этом госпитале есть кафетерий? — спросил он у Стрэнджа, который отстегнул ремень безопасности и пытался пристроить сломанную ногу так, чтобы ничего не задеть.

— Вряд ли он открыт для посетителей. Но уверен, что в коридорах полно автоматов с едой.

Как же ему не хватало дурацкого радио с попсовыми песнями Бэкстрит Бойз и Бритни Спирс.

К госпиталю они подъехали спустя час. Возле высоких красных зданий не нашлось парковочных мест, и Тони припарковался у ресторана «Риверпарк» на Двадцать восьмой улице. Ужасно хотелось оставить Стрэнджа в машине и сходить отужинать в этом роскошном заведении со звездным потолком и кожаными диванчиками, но к сожалению, с тех пор как отец лишил его наследства, такие места для него под запретом: ему не по карману шикарный ужин в компании офисной элиты Нью-Йорка.

Помогая Стрэнджу выбраться из машины, Тони думал о прекрасных ротанговых креслах на террасе ресторана и поднебесных ценах в меню. Стрэндж шипел сквозь зубы, а Тони думал, так ли шипит масло, на котором жарят отменные стейки именитые шеф-повара.

В комнате ожидания было полным-полно народу. Потенциальные пациенты с разной тяжести травмами сидели на потрепанных креслах, несколько, по-видимому особенных, пациентов сидели на каталках и дрыгали ногами, переглядываясь друг с другом. Кто-то тыкал кнопки телефона, набирая сообщения, кто-то с особой тщательностью заполнял анкеты для регистрации.

Стрэндж рухнул в первое свободное кресло, с трудом удержав ногу на весу. Тони сходил за бланком с огромной надписью: «Бытовые травмы», объяснив, что других чистых бланков у них нет.

— Тут просят полное имя, — Тони сел, закинув ногу на ногу, и развалился в кресле так, как будто это кресло стоматолога — он полулежал, вытянув ноги.

— Доктор Стивен Винсент Стрэндж, — спокойно ответил Стрэндж, разглядывая посетителей и пытаясь понять, когда придёт его очередь. Именно поэтому он решил, что лучше давать Старку подсказки, иначе заполнение бланка может затянуться.

— Доктор? — со смешком переспросил Старк, скривившись. — Ты серьезно? Перенял эту привычку от своего нового знакомого?

— Хочу, чтобы врач, который будет меня лечить, понимал с кем имеет дело.

— Ты уже пять лет как не практикующий врач.

— Но я всё ещё кое-что знаю.

— Кое-что? — с недоверием нахмурился Тони.

— Ну, вообще-то всё, — довольно отозвался Стрэндж, явно наслаждаясь своим превосходством. Тони так и хотелось напомнить о своих трех докторских, но он смолчал. — Давай дальше.

— Ну, то, что ты мужик я и без тебя знаю.

— _Старк_ , давай по существу вопроса.

Стрэндж умел прятать свою злость за маской безразличия, но сейчас даже не пытался. Его тон и обращение к Тони — прямые признаки злости и агрессии. Впрочем, Старк его прекрасно понимал, потому как сам был не в восторге от происходящего. Собственную злость вылить в издевательства над бывшим Тони умел и не раз практиковал.

— Страдаешь хроническими заболеваниями? — продолжил он, не отрывая взгляда от анкеты. — Атеросклероз там, простатит…

— Нет.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Головные боли, мигрени?

— Единственная головная боль — это ты, — фыркнул Стрэндж, косо посмотрев на Старка.

— Тогда напишу, что у тебя мигрень.

— Как всё это связано с моей сломанной ногой?

— Может, твоя нога и не сломана вовсе.

— Сломана.

— Это только твоё мнение. Психические заболевания?

— Нет.

— Нарушение работы кишечника?

— Нет.

— Язва желудка?

— Нет.

— Приступы ярости?

— Нет.

— Менопауза?

— У меня сломана нога, Старк! — закричал Стрэндж, чем привлёк внимание пациентов и персонала. — Так и запиши.

— Хах, — Тони всё не унимался. — И как же ты её сломал, а, доктор? Упал с лестницы?

Обычно Стрэндж был тем, кто заставлял всех чувствовать себя неловко всех вокруг. То он рассказывал о том, когда однажды присутствовал на родах, при этом не упуская ни одной детали и уделяя особое внимание тому, что слушать было попросту не приятно. То делился мнением о таких людях как Билл Гейтс и Стив Джобс, называл их снобами и по полочкам раскладывал своё мнение, тем самым показывая, насколько оно правильное. Что ещё хуже, как-то он половину свидания болтал о рабстве при темнокожем официанте.

В этот раз ему не пришлось произносить и слова — глаза говорили за него. Каждый, кто наткнулся на озлобленный, полный раздражения взгляд, отвернулся с виноватым видом, но неловкость никуда не уходила. Тони, наблюдавший за тем, как Стрэндж прожигает взглядом каждого, кто посмел повернуться на его громкий возглас, только недоуменно покачал головой. Вот неужели это так необходимо?

— Ладно, напишу, что у тебя от падения память отшибло, — Тони начал писать прежде, чем Стрэндж со всей дури дёрнул его за руку, выбив ручку.

— Если ты будешь паясничать, как пятилетний ребенок, твоё имя в моей страховке останется навсегда.

— Это угроза?

— Пока что всего лишь предупреждение, — высокомерно произнес Стрэндж. — Просто пойди на стойку регистрации и спроси Кристин Палмер.

— Кристин Палмер? — Тони скорчился нарочно. — Это кто ещё?

— Одна моя знакомая.

— А, ещё одна бывшая.

— Иди уже.

Как уж так вышло, что за стойкой регистрации Тони обратился именно к Кристин Палмер, он не знал, но был рад, что не пришлось бегать по больнице в поисках этой женщины. Она вызвала кресло-каталку для Стрэнджа и вместе они скрылись за широкими, самозахлопывающимися дверями. Тони сел на прежнее место, а анкету, которая осталась лежать на месте Стрэнджа, выкинул в мусорку. Так он просидел почти полтора часа, отлучившись от своего места только два раза: до автомата с продуктами и до туалета.

Ожидание и шоколадный батончик только больше разожгли голод. Он мечтал о сытном чизбургере с американским чеддером, стакане колы со льдом и черничном маффине, вспоминая свой последний визит в больницу после очередной неудачи с роботом-помощником. Тогда ему пришлось самому заполнять чистый бланк приема, он просидел в зале ожидания два часа, а потом еще столько же ждал, пока врачи решат, что с ним делать. К счастью, страховка отца в тот день ещё работала, потому что вряд ли бы он смог оплатить счет, который бы выставили ему после.

— Прости.

Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности, как будто забыл, что находится в общественном месте и ждёт этого засранца Стрэнджа, чтобы отвезти того домой, и на секунду замер, подумав, что лишился рассудка, совсем как его покойная бабушка, которая укачивала попугая, думая, что это тот самый вредильщик Тони, её любимый внук.

— Стивен сказал, что ему нужно поговорить с тобой, — Кристин Палмер поправила вылезшую из-под белой повязки пшенично-золотистую прядь волос и улыбнулась.

— Расскажет, что хотел по дороге домой, — отмахнулся Тони. — Не стоит делать всё, что он просит, ты же знаешь, если встречалась с ним.

— Мы не встречались, — хмыкнула она, но по взгляду Тони понял, что «не встречались» не означает, что между ними не было тех неловких моментов, которые возникают между бывшими любовниками, за которых Старк их принял.

— Ну, передай, что поговорим с ним в машине. Ваши санитары довезут его до «Риверпарк» или мне придётся самому корячиться?

— Он не поедет домой, — Кристин покачала головой, не обратив никакого внимания на возмущение Старка. — Прийти в государственную больницу, когда у тебя двадцать неоплаченных штрафов за парковку и три неявки в суд присяжных — глупое решение. Поэтому он и хочет с тобой поговорить. Идём со мной.

— В этом весь Стрэндж, — недовольно проворчал Тони, понимая, что его имя ещё надолго останется в страховке. — Вроде умный, а глупости творит несусветные.

В расстроенных чувствах и с всё ещё урчащим животом Тони поплёлся следом за Кристин. Белые стены сменялись на зеленые аж дважды, а в конце стали похожими на утреннее небо, не хватало только теплых лучей солнца и крохотных ватных облаков. Попадающиеся навстречу пациенты в большинстве своём выглядели хмуро: кто-то ходил на костылях, кто-то носил ручной бандаж, а некоторые, особенно отличившиеся видать, гордились повязкой на голове и пластырем на лбу.

— Это что, отделение для опасных преступников? — со смешком спросил Тони, завидев двух полицейских возле палаты.

Кристин ничего не ответила, но по её взгляду стало понятно: эти два полицая охраняют Стрэнджа, чтобы тот не сбежал. Мисс Палмер не пошла за ним в палату (вероятно, у неё есть более важные дела, чем Стрэндж). Тони поздоровался с служителями закона, стараясь выглядеть максимально дружелюбно: злить полицейских себе дороже, у них ведь корона, как у австрийского императора, с огромным дорогостоящим камнем над головой.

В палате стояли две койки, одна из которых была пуста. На второй, возле окна, Стрэндж пытался устроиться поудобнее, но нога не давала возможности развернуться.

— Не посидеть теперь тебе по-турецки, — сказал Старк, и тот поднял на него взгляд. — Ничего не хочешь объяснить?

— Ну, — он наигранно поправил подушку, отвернувшись, — я надеялся, она меня не сдаст. Но я позвал тебя не за этим.

— Дай угадаю, — Тони сел на стул, что стоял возле кровати. Наверняка, Кристин пододвинула этот предмет мебели специально для Старка, потому что знала, насколько Стрэнджа иногда заносит. — Нужно вернуть твоего графа домой в Ирландию.

— Вообще-то, он американец с ирландскими корнями, — подметил Стрэндж, продолжив возиться с подушкой. Тони только тихо хихикал, наблюдая за беспомощными попытками. — Оттуда и титул. А ещё он родился в тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят первом, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты за ним присмотрел, пока я отсюда не выйду.

— Когда-когда он родился? Повтори, а то я не запомнил, — на этот раз Тони чувствовал какую-то подставу, подлог. Хотя, быть может, у него всего лишь проблемы со слухом?

— Это не шутки. В моих экспериментах со временем произошёл настоящий прорыв. Ты знал, что можно просчитать, в какой момент откроется следующим временной портал? — шепотом стал объяснять Стрэндж. Не хватало, чтобы его слышали полицейские. — Я побывал в одном из таких. Граф заметил меня, счел подозрительным и рванул за мной. С тех пор прошло три дня и…

Стрэндж всё пытался объяснить Тони, как работает этот «временной парадокс», который, по словам всё того же доктора, имеет несколько недостатков. Во-первых, это явление непредсказуемое и имеет только одну постоянную точку в пространстве. Во-вторых, абсолютно неподконтрольное: нет ничего в этом мире, что способно заставить «временную воронку» открыться и закрыться по щелчку пальцев. В-третьих, как оказалось, путешествуя по линиям времени, можно умереть, если случайно заглянуть туда, где несколько лет назад уровень воды был выше или стояло здание, удар о которое приведёт к мгновенной смерти.

В общем и целом — он нёс какую-то ахинею, и Тони даже подумывал, а не попросить ли Кристин показать его психиатру, как вдруг Стрэндж попросил его вытащить фотографию из кармана его джинсовой куртки. На старом, потрепанном черно-белом снимке, прижав руку к груди, стоял тот самый граф Стивен Роджерс в красивом костюме с галстуком и блестящими запонками на фоне ещё недостроенного манхэттенского моста. Рядом с ним усатый Теодор Рузвельт пытался делать вид, что строительство моста поистине удивительная вещь.

Тони повертел фото в руках, несколько раз присмотрелся к нему, пытаясь найти признаки монтажа, и вздохнул, отказываясь верить в происходящее. Какие к чёрту путешествия во времени? Это противоречит всем известным законам и добавляет кучу поводов для беспокойства, во всяком случае, если верить Саре Конор и Марти Макфлаю.

— Чушь, — выдал Тони, прервав Стрэнджа на полуслове. — Долго всё это придумывал? Или просто прочитал где-то? Прости, но всё это звучит, как пересказ фильма. Отвратительного фильма. С дурацкой рисованной заставкой и музыкой из видеоигры.

— Не веришь мне, спроси у него сам, — Стрэндж пожал плечами. — Зачем мне, по-твоему, придумывать такую чушь?

— Это ты мне скажи. У тебя же мания быть лучше остальных.

— Вот знаешь, в этом мы оба хороши.

Стрэндж вдруг улыбнулся. Тони не понял, что такого произошло, но от этой улыбки было по-настоящему тепло. Те стены, что он с таким трудом выстраивал вокруг себя, дали слабину. Они то ли треснули, то провалились, открывая путь Стрэнджу и его неясно откуда взявшейся искренности. Хотя, возможно, это очередная манипуляция, но Старк так хотел поскорее уйти из больницы и наконец просто поесть, что поддался в этой игре.

И то ли в память о том, что между ними было, то ли из-за чёртовой страховки, Тони согласился приглядеть за этим странным графом из прошлого (что, конечно, ерунда полнейшая) и даже обещал полить те два несчастных цветка, что стоят на крошечном кухонном подоконнике. За дверью уже маячила мисс Палмер.

— Если ты не уберешь мое имя из страховки после всего этого, клянусь, твои фикусы случайно свалятся кому-нибудь на голову, — предупредил Старк. Стрэндж только рассмеялся — наверное, всё дело в обезболивающих. Его взгляд уже не фокусировался на Тони, он смотрел куда-то за спину, на стену. — И я не собираюсь тебя здесь навещать.

Обернувшись, Тони увидел там картину с фиолетово-белыми крокусами.

— Попроси Пеппер, — предложил Стрэндж. — Она добрая, тебе не откажет.

— Да даже она не потащится к тебе в больницу. Ты ей не нравишься.

— Да не об этом я. Ты говорил, что ищешь оратора для презентации. Пеппер — идеальный кандидат.

Тони нахмурился, но думал недолго.

— Ага-а, — протянул Тони. — Возьму на заметку. Мне пора.

— Куртку забери. Я сказал Кристин, что она твоя, чтобы её вместе со всеми вещами не забрали.

— Счастливо оставаться.

Тони не очень-то хотелось тащить с собой стрэнджевскую куртку. Ворча, он спрятал черно-белое фото обратно во внутренний карман и вышел из палаты. Слава богу, полицейские не стали его шмонать.

Выехав с парковки «Риверпарк», он хотел было ехать домой. Время ужина давно прошло, а ему ужас как хотелось съесть хоть что-нибудь. Но проезжая мимо закрытой террасы, он сменил направления, поехав в ближайший Макдоналдс. На пассажирском кресле валялась джинсовка, и Тони чувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким, чем обычно.


	2. Глава 2, в которой Тони ищет истину

Без Стрэнджа по лестнице было идти проще. Тони доковылял до пятого этажа всего за три минуты. Старое ковровое покрытие грязно-зелёного цвета, лежавшее под ногами, видело лучшие годы. Как назло, никто не собирался его менять, что здорово огорчало Тони, потому как прямо перед дверью в его квартиру покрытие было порвано и рваный край норовил стать причиной несчастного случая. Почему-то Тони, изрядно потрепанный жизнью, считал, что это этот рваный кусок коврового покрытия ждёт очередной его неудачи, чтобы окончательно добить.

Аккуратно перешагнув рваный край, Тони ключом открыл дверь и быстро зашёл в квартиру, убегая от своего глупого страха. Он кинул ключи на тумбочку, с негодованием посмотрел на сваленные в кучу кеды Паркера, валяющиеся возле двери, и только потом устремил взгляд на болтающих Питера и графа Стивена Роджерса.

Роджерс сидел на полу, близко-близко к кофейному столику и рисовал что-то на плотном листе бумаги. Питер сидел в кресле и не двигался, как будто позируя. Покачав головой, Старк буркнул и подумал, что ничего глупее ни разу в жизни не видел. Это помогло забыть о порванном ковре.

— Эй, Паркер, я купил тебе «Хэппи Милл», — объявил он и поставил картонный сундучок на стол, перед носом Паркера, но при этом не мешая графу делать свою работу.

— С игрушкой? — первый делом спросил Паркер.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Тони. — Забрал последнего Оптимуса.

— Вау! — Питер, не сумев сдержать эмоций, подпрыгнул на кресле. Краем глаза Тони заметил, что это не вызывало у Роджерса такого восторга. — Мне же только его и не хватало, чтобы коллекцию собрать.

— Я знаю, не благодари, — с улыбкой кинул Старк и сел на диван. По привычке расставив ноги в стороны, он поставил слева от себя два бумажных пакета и попытался рассмотреть, что там было на листе у Роджерса. — Чем вы тут занимаетесь?

— Стив рисует мой портрет, — довольно сказал Паркер, однако Тони совершенно не понимал, чему он так радуется. Портрет? Серьезно? Они бы ещё к наскальным рисункам вернулись.

— Стив? Никаких титулов? Ты шустрее, чем я думал, — протараторил Старк Паркеру, а потом повернулся к Стивену, тот даже поднял свой взгляд, оторвавшись от листа бумаги. — А меня голым нарисуешь? Я давно мечтал повесить что-то провокационное над своей кроватью.

— Он разрешил, — ответил Питер, взглядом пробегаясь по бумажным пакетам. Тони заметил, как дёрнулся кончик его носа в попытке по запаху понять, что же там внутри.

Граф сидел с каменный лицом и как будто игнорировал существование Тони Старка. Наверняка, Стрэндж наплел ему всякой чепухи о том, что Тони нельзя воспринимать всерьёз.

— Да просто поешь уже, — Старк закатил глаза, взяв один из пакетов. — Уверен, Стив будет не против прерваться на скромный ужин. Верно? Я вот и тебе принёс. Не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому взял стандартный набор из бургера и картошки. Если хочешь чем-то всё это запить, то можешь найти пиво в холодильнике.

— Я принесу! — воскликнул Питер и слез с кресла.

Стив со вздохом опустил карандаш на стол. Тони заметил его тревожный взгляд и неловкость, которая висела в воздухе, как застарелый запах бабушкиного платья. И что это за граф такой, которому не по душе ужин в приятной компании? Спрашивать об этом Тони не стал (главным образом потому что это было не особо интересно), просто молча потряс пакетом перед лицом.

— Не бойся, я не буду тебя травить, — Тони старался звучать убедительно и не вызывать подозрений. Питер поставил на столик две бутылки пива. — Спасибо, — Старк посмотрел на Паркера, который с довольным лицом устраивался в кресле. — Скажи ему, что бургеры это вкусно. Или он из веганов?

— Скорее просто не привык есть на полу, — подал голос Стив, чем здорово удивился Старка. Он наконец взял пакет и, поднявшись, сел на диван. — А где доктор Стрэндж?

— Это тебе не понравится, — Старк покачал головой. — Плохая идея ехать в государственную больницу, когда у тебя есть повестки в суд. Его закрыли, и он попросил присмотреть за тобой.

— Закрыли? — не понял Стивен.

— Его палату караулят полицейские.

— И когда… когда его отпустят?

— Как решит судья. Не кипятись, граф, мы тебя не съедим. Стрэндж вообще не лучшая компания, чтоб ты знал. Тебе у нас понравится, правда, Пит?

Питер, жующий бургер, только кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Старка, и, кажется, для Стива этот кивок имел куда больше значение, чем все заверения Старка. Тони не придал этому значения, в конце концов он понимал, какое впечатление производит на всех, кто знает его от силы пять минут: зазнайка с завышенным самомнением и любовью к иронии и сарказму. Что уж говорить о том, что такой набор никому не приходился по вкусу.

Стив вытащил из пакета завернутый в шуршащую бумагу бургер. Тони про себя подумал, что слишком уж странно он разглядывает несчастную булочку. И он, наверное, спросил бы об этом удивительном, неловком взгляде, о том, почему он как будто борется сам с собой, но несмотря на то, что он перекусил глазированным пирожком, голод в очередной раз подал громкую мольбу о помощи.

Господи, как же он любит чизбургеры. Но вот этот граф не очень-то обрадовался котлете в булке и холодной картошке. С другой стороны, Тони с него за это даже денег не просит, так что плевать он хотел, нравится ему бургер или нет.

— Ну, так значит, ты художник? — спросил Тони, не желая прослыть негостеприимным чурбаном.

— Это скорее хобби.

— Полезное хобби. Ты, кстати, не ответил на мой вопрос.

— А какой был вопрос?

— Я просил нарисовать меня голым. Я даже заплачу. Так сразу, как получу свой первый гонорар.

— Так может, тогда и обсудим? — предложил Стив, и Тони заулыбался, прослышав в его голосе иронию. Этот деловитый граф разом вырос в его глазах.

— А, ну да, ты же слышал, что моя карьера пока что летит вниз по лестнице, как толстый ребенок на санках, — хмыкнул Старк. — Это я делаю поистине профессионально.

— На санках по лестнице? — недоумевал Стив. — Это какое-то развлечение?

— Скорее, неудачное сравнение, — пробормотал Питер, до этого молча наблюдавший за не очень содержательным разговором.

Он заметил, что Старк стал немного добрее, покладистее, а это значило, что желание узнать что-то об этом графе возросло до предела. Возможно, дело было в выпивке, но Тони явно нелегко давался этот странный разговор, с примесью сарказма и глупых шуток. Питер перехватил нить разговора в свои руки, пока Тони пытался насладиться бургером.

— Так, если ты граф, — обратился Питер к Стиву, который наконец решил попробовать картошку фри, — значит, ты родственник самой королеве Англии?

— Пэрская система Ирландии, несомненно, достаточно сложна, но даже с учетом сложностей, я с уверенностью могу сказать, что не имею никакого отношения к королю и королеве Британии. Я не принц и не герцог, но от отца принял титул графа, как дань уважения к нему.

— Это чума, — с привычным восторгом отозвался Паркер. Тони уже не воспринимал такие его высказывания серьёзно, и вовсе не потому что привык, а потому что не видел в них смысла — они казались ненастоящими, показушными. — И давно ты в Америке?

— Я здесь родился. Мои родители переехали сюда ещё до моего рождения, в семьдесят девятом. В те времена Америка была другой.

— Но такой же крутой.

— Сложно судить, — Стив пожал плечами. — В шестнадцать я хотел вернуться в Ирландию, потому что не мог подобрать подходящий университет. Нью-Йоркский университет не блещет разнообразием. Отец хотел, чтобы я учился военному делу, но маме удалось переубедить его, так что три года назад я закончил магистратуру Корнельского университета по специальности архитектура.

— Тогда понятно, почему нос на портрете получился слегка угловатым, — подметил Тони. Всё, что говорил Стив, он слушал с особой тщательностью и подходил к его словам с учетом того, что ему рассказал Стрэндж. Граф Стивен Роджерс жил задолго до его рождения, а если он сделал что-то стоящее для этой страны, то его ещё и в школе изучают. Наверное.

Это озарение пришло так внезапно, что Тони вскочил посреди не очень интересного рассказа об архитектурном курсе, который Стивену пришлось пройти перед поступлением. Он резко ринулся к шкафу, из-за чего привлек к себе интерес и Стива, и Питера, который сроду не видел, чтобы Старк рылся в книжном шкафу (он бы его выкинул, но только Тони не разрешает трогать то, что осталось от Брюса — книжный шкаф, полочку в ванной и упаковку риса, в которой скоро мыши заведутся).

Каждую воскресную уборку Питер, тихо матерясь, вытирал пыль с этого шкафа и никогда не видел там чего-то, что могло бы заинтересовать Тони. В основном там стояли книги по биологии и анатомии, а также парочка инженерных трудов эпохи Просвещения, в которых философских мыслей было больше, чем по-настоящему стоящей информации. Нижняя полка была заставлена изданиями «Новой человеческой биологии» Брюса Беннера, и к ней он прикасался только по праздникам.

Среди этого странного литературного набора Тони нашёл учебник по истории, которым Брюс пользовался, пока писал свои книги. Сначала он глупо листал его, надеясь, видимо, что нужная страница найдётся сама собой, но всё, что ему попадалось, так это история коренных индейцев, гражданская война и отмена рабства. В общем, ничего из этого, чего бы Тони не знал. Пролистав до конца учебника, он наткнулся на оглавление и уже среди странных заголовков нашёл тот, который показался ему самым интересным.

Панорамная фотография Манхэттенского моста тянулась через весь форзац. Яркие огни, мчащийся по верхнему уровню поезд, прекрасного цвета закат — фотография действительно привлекала внимание, но Тони куда больше интересовал текст, который ровными строчками расположился прямо под фото. Он быстро пробежался глазами в поисках нужного ему имени, но ни одного упоминания о Стивене Роджерсе ему не попалось.

— Как ты связан с Манхэттенским мостом? — спросил Тони прямо, поймав озадаченный взгляд графа. — Стрэндж дал мне фото, и…

— Я его проектировал, — спокойно ответил Стив. Питер издал странный звук, напоминающий цокот копыт, и перевёл взгляд со Стива на Тони. — Точнее, нарисовал эскиз и помогал с подвесной конструкцией — это очень сложный механизм.

— Но о тебе не пишут в учебниках по истории! — возмутился Старк. — И вообще я никогда не слышал твоего имени, а я, на минуточку, гений.

— Гениям не пристало рассуждать о своих умениях вслух.

— Как ты обманул Стрэнджа? Что сказал ему? И зачем это всё?

— Я не обманывал доктора Стрэнджа. Смею заметить, что это он ворвался в мой особняк, вынюхивал что-то несколько дней подряд, а потом трусливо сбежал, вместо того, чтобы ответить на мои вопросы. Часть вины, конечно, на мне, я признаю…

— И ты правда знаком с Теодором Рузвельтом?

— Да, я знаком с президентом, что в этом необычного?

— Ну, — протянул Питер, по обрывкам разговора пытаясь понять его смысл, — как минимум то, что Рузвельт умер в тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатом году.

— Малыш, не лезь, когда взрослые разговаривают, — Тони пригрозил ему пальцем, как маленькой собачонке, но даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Взгляд был прикован к сидящему на диване Стиву, который был ужасно спокойным и невозмутимым.

— Даже не начинай, Тони, — возмутился Паркер. — Если не я, то кто поможет вам разобраться? Мне бы ещё чуть больше информации, и я всё пойму.

— Стрэндж сказал, что притащил этого парня из прошлого через какую-то дыру во времени и пространстве. А я думаю, что этот чудак просто хочет облапошить Стрэнджа.

— Ну, а какое тебе дело до Стрэнджа? Сам же говорил, что он заслужил все круги ада и жизнь на дне колодца за то, что сделал. Может, это его наказание, не думал?

— Слишком уж милое наказание. Могли бы и уродца какого-нибудь подослать, а не громилу с широкими плечами, на фоне которых даже моя самооценка падает.

— Это не самооценка. Ты просто слишком мало выпил и слишком быстро протрезвел, — сказал Питер с умным видом, как будто сделал серьезный и важный вывод.

Тони не нашёлся с ответом, долго топтался на месте и заталкивал учебник между двух других, раздумывая о путешествиях во времени. Конечно, он слышал о Филадельфийском эксперименте, к которому по слухам приложил руку сам Эйнштейн, но всё-таки придерживался того, что всё это — слухи, и телепортация в пространстве, а уж тем более во времени невозможна. И Тони, как физику с тремя докторскими и дипломированному инженеру, это было очевидно.

С другой стороны, он видел фотографию графа Роджерса и президента Рузвельта, непохожую на фотомонтаж, во всяком случае по основным параметрам: контрасты были в порядке, тень, относительно источника света, падала правильно, шумы не сбивались и выглядели вполне естественно для фотографии того времени. Конечно, может стоило отсканировать фотографию и увеличить, но у кого на это есть время? Ну и вот тот самый Стив Роджерс с фотографии прямо сейчас сидел у него на диване — лучшее доказательство того, что фон Нейман не был съехавшим с катушек придурком.

— Если Стрэндж достал его из прошлого, мы можем поискать доказательства в его квартире, — предложил Питер. — У нас есть запасной ключ.

Эта идея показалась Тони прекрасной, так что он громко согласился с Паркером. Найдя ключ в ящике кухонного шкафчика, они вместе пошли в квартиру к Стрэнджу. Стив не доел свой бургер, зато допил всё пиво, сказав, что в его времени всё американское пиво на вкус как перебродившие дрожжи.

В квартире Стрэнджа горел свет. Как только они зашли, Тони увидел несколько немытых тарелок в раковине, заметил открытую дверцу холодильника и выключенный из розетки телевизор. Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта, а ковровая дорожка, шедшая от ванной комнаты в спальню, была сбита в пух и прах. Должно быть, здесь Стрэндж и упал.

Тони, не дожидаясь Стива и Питера, пошёл прямиком в спальню, ибо прекрасно знал привычки Стрэнджа в работе. Недолгая заминка (секунды три-четыре, которые для Тони длились куда больше и дались так тяжело, что в какой-то момент он думал сбежать), глубокий вздох и пинок по двери, щелчок выключателя.

Кровать была заправлена, украшена декоративными подушками. Надо же, Стрэндж придвинул её аккурат к окну, а в угол поставил свой любимый стол, на стену повесил доску, совсем как в школе, в которой когда-то работал. На комоде стояла гелевая свеча, воткнутое в неё благовоние догорало, источая последние нотки гнусного запаха.

— Здесь все его исследования, — Стив застыл в проходе, как будто боялся пройти внутрь. Тони на секунду представил, что для таких, как он, путь свободен только потому что когда-то они со Стрэнджем облюбовали эту кровать и этот комод и может даже этот стол. А Стив был другим — он был гостем, к которому относились с уважением и честью. — Фотографии, вырезки из газет, его собственные статьи. Он рассказывал мне о своей… концепции, но я ничего не понял.

— Ну ещё бы, физика это тебе не архитектура, — съязвил Тони. — Где Паркер?

— Рассматривает коллекцию каких-то фигурок.

— Совсем забыл, что у Стрэнджа страсть к разного рода оловянным солдатикам.

Тони перевел взгляд со Стивена на доску, облокотившись ладонями на стол. Фотографий было много, и все как одна не походили на фотомонтаж. Завтра утром он, пожалуй, покажет одну из этих фотографий Наташе, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что Стрэндж не врёт. Но пока он может изучить всё остальное, благо материала Стрэндж насобирал достаточно.

В отличие от учебника истории, здесь имя Стивена Роджерса было сплошь и рядом. Красивые заголовки, выведенные каллиграфическим шрифтом, привлекали внимание своей громкостью. Похоже, для того времени, молодой архитектор, работающий над мостом через Ист-ривер, был настоящей сенсацией. Газетные фотографии выглядели слишком темными, но черты лица Стивена угадывались без проблем, а его широкие плечи порой не влезали в кадр — и это так смешно и стереотипно, что Тони не сдержал улыбку.

— Ладно, убедил, — Тони повернулся к Стиву и решил, что ничего плохого не случится, если он пойдёт до конца. Предвзятое отношение к парню из прошлого это точно не то, что нужно. — Значит, ты и правда не спал со Стрэнджем?

— Прости? — Стив удивился и залился краской, как наивное дитя. Любивший такие проявления эмоций Старк ещё больше расплылся в улыбке. — Я не понимаю.

— Спал ли ты со Стрэнджем? Трахался? Не знаю, может, он тебе подрачивал в душе, он так любит, и…

— Но он же мужчина.

— О, поверь, я в курсе. Я-то спал с ним.

Стив сглотнул, кадык дёрнулся, и напряжение, которое почему-то всегда образовывалось вокруг графа, нарастало, как хвост приближающейся к Солнцу кометы. Тони понимал, что для парня из начала двадцатого века обсуждение таких вот тонкостей чужой (да и своей) интимной жизни что-то из списка запретов: это не очень этично, наверное даже не гуманно, если смотреть на вопросы под углом девятнадцатого века.

— То есть в этом… веке мужчина может спать с мужчиной и открыто говорить о своих отношениях? — после небольшой паузы поинтересовался Стив. Тони видел, как тяжело ему дался этот вопрос.

— В нескольких штатах можно даже в брак вступить, и не спрашивай, откуда я об этом знаю. Но, судя по твоему выражению лица, ты не трахался с этим придурком, и это уже что-то. Я тебя даже зауважал. Что ж, можно возвращаться. Постелю тебе на диване, пошли.

— Я думаю, мне лучше остаться здесь. Доктор Стрэндж научил меня пользоваться посудомойкой, микроволновкой, телевизором и душевой кабинкой…

— О, у него есть очень крутая функция массажа, если тебе…

— Если мне что?

— Неважно, — Тони замялся, поняв, что чуть не сболтнул лишнее. Не всем нравится, когда струя воды бьёт по жопе. Ему — да, а вот Стиву, родившемуся на сто лет раньше, вряд ли такое придётся по душе. — Это я так, о своём. Я тогда заберу Паркера, а ключи оставлю на тумбочке. У него там специальная чаша для ключей. Если что нужно, знаешь, где меня найти. Если нужно что-то очень срочно, а я дверь не открываю, можешь воспользоваться пожарной лестницей.

— Спасибо за ужин, — Стив улыбнулся. Тони машинально облизал губы.

Что-то вдруг пить захотелось.

Он пулей вылетел из комнаты Стрэнджа, вдруг вспомнив о недописанной речи. Вместе с Питером они вышли из квартиры, и как только Стив закрыл дверь, Тони с облегчением выдохнул.

— Ненавижу квартиру Стрэнджа, — буркнул он, спускаясь. — Из-за этих дурацких благовоний теперь будет неделю свербить в носу.

— Так этот граф правда из прошлого? — спросил Питер. Этот вопрос волновал его куда больше, чем какие-то благовония, ими-то уже никого не удивишь.

— Похоже на то.

— А я ещё думал, чего он такой манерный.

— Так англичанин, — фыркнул Старк, толкнув дверь в квартиру.

— Ирландец, — поправил его Питер. Тони закатил глаза. Вот ещё не хватало, чтобы мелкий учил его уму-разуму. — Он тебе нравится?

— У меня слабость к румяным щекам. Между прочим, Брюс знал об этом.

Привыкший к таким высказываниям Питер решил смолчать и вернулся за обеденный стол. Впереди его ждала долгая ночь с физикой наперевес.

***

Ноябрьские дожди иногда напоминали декабрьский снег: появлялись неожиданно, оповещая о себе барабанной дробью по крышам, доводили людей до белого каления, заставляя метать свою злобу туда-сюда, и создавали огромную пробку в самый час пик.

Тони был не против дождливой погоды. Всё-таки природе тоже нужна какая-то разрядка после стойкой засухи и бесконечных солнечных ванн. Однако он предпочел бы, чтобы дождь начался в другой день и в другом месте. Будучи воспитанным в хорошей семье, Тони на дух не переваривал дешевые духи, запах кошачьей мочи и душный воздух из-за обилия людей в сырой одежде. Сегодня всё это смешалось в один огромный шар, в форме вагона метро, в котором он ехал.

Наташин офис располагался на Восьмой авеню, там было негде парковаться и последние два раза он схлопотал штрафы за парковку. Его бюджет не переживёт ещё один штраф, поэтому свою Ауди он оставил возле дома. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда наконец можно будет покинуть эту провонявшуюся всем чем можно будку и наконец вдохнуть свежий воздух, который несомненно поможет забыть этот страшный кошмар. Правда, ему ещё предстояла пересадка на Восьмой-Авеню-Экспресс на оранжевой ветке, так что у него было время подумать: о своей речи, о предложении Стрэнджа по поводу Пеппер и, конечно, о фотографии Стивена Роджерса с президентом Рузвельтом, которая прямо сейчас лежала в его внутреннем кармане.

Утром граф Стивен Роджерс зашёл к ним, чтобы одолжить парочку чайных пакетиков. Тони улыбнулся ему так, как будто вчера не пытался обвинить его в чём-то постыдном. На этот раз он не покраснел, просто улыбнулся в ответ и поблагодарил Питера, который с большой охотой рассказал о сорте чая в каждом пакетике (Старк даже не догадывался, что этих сортов так много). И они разошлись. Стивен поднялся на этаж выше, а Тони спустился в метро, прямо под землю. Было же в этом что-то до ужаса ироничное, но природу такого чувства он искать не стал.

Стив и правда был славным малым, особенно после того, как выяснилось, что со Стрэнджем он не спал. Тони часто ругал себя за предвзятое отношение к любовникам своих бывших (скорее, одного конкретного бывшего, остальные почему-то не встречались на его жизненном пути), понимал, что глупо ненавидеть человека только за то, что теперь он спит с тем, с кем Тони спал прежде, но совладать с чувствами и эмоциями не мог.

Наверное, во всём был виноват обещанный и жестко обломанный медовый месяц на Бали.

Когда он сменил вагон оранжевой линии на экспресс синей, мысли не изменились. Только теперь он следил за экраном, на котором показывали маршрут поезда. Большая часть пикселей на мониторе «выпала», но проведший всю жизнь в Нью-Йорке Тони не находил в этом трудности: все было ясно, как небо в самую звездную ночь.

Помимо Старка в вагоне почти никого не было. Несколько подростков стояли у самого входа, бабушка с маленьким мальчиком лет семи и велосипедом сидели одни на четыре сиденьях. Тони выбрал одинокое место с краю. Сидя спиной к окну, он наблюдал за перемещениями в вагоне, но думал совсем о другом. Через две остановки бабушка с мальчиком подошли к выходу и остановились ровно около него. Мальчик крепко держался за свой велосипед, а его бабушка — за поручень.

Было видно, что бабушке сложно управиться и с мальчиком, и с велосипедом, который мальчуган никак не хотел отпускать.

— Джереми, — строго сказала она, одернув мальчика за плечо. — Держись за поручень. Если поезд резко затормозит, велосипед тебя не удержит.

— Если он упадёт, то снова сломается, — промямлил мальчик, не отпуская руль. — Папа будет ругаться.

— А если сломаешься ты, то твой папа отправит меня в дом престарелых.

— Но ба, у него нет рук, он не может держаться сам! — возмутился маленький Джереми, да так громко, что Тони загордился закалкой мальчугана.

— А давай я подержу, — вежливо предложил Тони. Джереми с любопытством взглянул на взрослого, который откликнулся на его просьбу о помощи.

— А вам что, заняться нечем?

— Ну, как видишь, — деловито сказал Тони. — Сижу тут и бездельничаю. Так что могу подержать твой велосипед. А ты держись за поручни, ведь не хочешь, чтобы бабушку отдали в дом престарелых? Я бывал там, кормят скверно, повсюду пахнет лекарствами и никаких мультиков по телевизору. Представляешь?

Женщина посмотрела на Тони с благодарностью: её внук всё-таки послушался и пододвинул к нему велосипед, сам наконец взявшись за поручень.

— Если честно, — Джереми говорил тихо и наивно полагал, что бабушка его не слышит. Тони это забавляло. — Я боюсь ездить по мосту. Вдруг обвалится, а я ещё плавать не научился.

— Не переживай, Джер. Этот мост спроектировал очень умный архитектор.

— А папа говорит по-другому. Говорит, что у того, кто строил этот мост, руки кривые и крюкастые, как у Капитана Хука. Поэтому мне нужно учиться плавать.

— Да нет, я знаю парня, который построил этот мост. Он высокий, красивый и волосы цветом точь-в-точь, как у тебя. А ещё он смелый и не боится обрушения моста.

— Да? А как его зовут? — Джереми оживился. На лице женщины появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Леон Моисеев, — ответила женщина. — Он носил широкие усы.

— Вообще-то, я говорил о графе Стивене Роджерсе, — исправил женщину Тони. — Слышал о таком?

Джереми задумался. Тони представил, как у мальчика перед глазами пробегает курс истории, который он ещё не проходил. Странное, конечно, предположение, но Джереми выглядел смышленым и разбирался в мостах, а ещё абсолютно обоснованно боялся утонуть.

— А, вы о сбежавшем архитекторе, — понимающе отозвалась женщина. Тони нахмурился: Стив не выглядел тем, кто бежал от трудностей и несчастий. — Когда я училась в школе, нам рассказывали о таком. Сейчас об этом молчат. Он ведь на родину сбежал, в Ирландию, как только появилась возможность.

— О таких фактах я не слышал, — с интересом отозвался Старк, втягивая в беседу женщину, которая откуда-то знала про существовавшего когда-то Стивена Роджерса.

— В наших учебниках было несколько фотографий. Высокий, широкоплечий и светловолосый, прямо как Джереми. Патриот, — последнее слово женщина сказала с особой гордостью. — Но вы-то откуда о нём знаете? Даже мои дети не слышали о нём, а вы и того младше.

— У меня сосед-историк, который во всём видит заговор и попытки правительства спрятать от нас НЛО.

— Занятно, — женщина рассмеялась. — Теории заговора всё-таки на любителя.

— Тут вы правы.

Тони улыбнулся. Через три минуты они съехали с моста, а ещё через одну поезд остановился. Джереми взял свой велосипед и поблагодарил Тони за помощь. Пустяк, а приятно.

Старк вышел через две остановки. Повсюду было сыро, лужи, натёкшие с искривлённых зонтов, он старался обходить, но пару раз всё-таки угодил в ловушку. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он понял, что дождь закончился: люди, идущие ему навстречу, сжимали в руках сухие, нераскрытые зонты. Улица встретила его хмурыми облаками, ещё большим количеством луж и пробкой прямо на пешеходном переходе. Холодный ветер трепал шарф, задувал за шиворот, и Старк только что не подпрыгивал от холода. От такого, конечно, не умрёшь, но нервы он треплет будь здоров.

Наташа занимала офис в одном из старых четырехэтажных зданий. Стены из красного кирпича не требовали дополнительной отделки, а плетёная мебель из «Икеи» отлично вписывалась в этот грандж. Тони любил бывать здесь. Почему-то именно среди кирпичей и плетений проще всего забыть о том, какой жизнью он живет на самом деле.

С привычной улыбкой он поднялся на второй этаж и раскрыл стеклянные двери чужого офиса. Выросшая ветка пальмы кольнула щёку, и Тони тихо зашипел. Разговаривающая по телефону Наташа повернулась к нему, помахала рукой и жестом попросила занять стул прямо возле её стола без ящиков. Тони любил этот стол за то, что все его стороны были равноправны — не было «переда» и «зада», как у обычных письменных столов.

Сняв куртку и повесив её на стоящую вешалку, Тони расслабился в ротанговом кресле и не отвлекал Наташу от разговора. Посматривал только на аквариум с маленькими карамельками и на причудливые картины из засохших растений и мха.

— Тебе нельзя работать в офисе, Старк, — Наташа подошла к нему и в знак приветствия поцеловала в щеку. — Здесь ты всегда так расслабляешься, как будто это твой дом.

— Ты просто не видела, как я работаю дома, — Тони приобнял Нат в ответ.

— Зато много об этом слышала. А ещё видела твою речь для инвесторов. В пять двадцать два утра. Только ты так можешь.

— Прочитала? — оживился Старк.

— Да, — Наташа наконец заняла свой стул. — И изюминка есть, и интрига, и наконец-то всё понятным языком и не перегружено терминами. Сложно будет найти того, кто сможет с достоинством всё это преподнести требовательной публике, но я попробую. У тебя есть предпочтения?

— Да.

— Мужчина, женщина? Студент-первокурсник? И сколько ты готов заплатить? Я знаю, ты на мели, но бесплатно никто не работает, дорогой.

— Вообще-то, я хочу, чтобы перед инвесторами выступила Пепс, — виновато произнес Тони. Наташа не любила, когда работу делали за неё. — Она прилично выглядит, у неё хорошая дикция и очаровательная способность говорить всё, что она не понимает, с невероятно умным видом.

Наташа щелкнула мышкой. Стоявший подле Тони принтер зашумел, выдавая листы. Следом Романофф потянулась за сумочкой и достала пачку сигарет. Поднялась с места, прогулявшись до конца офиса, и прикурила. До Старка моментально донесся мятный аромат, смешанный с противным запахом табака. Щелкнула кофеварка, оповещая о готовности кофе.

— Будешь? — спросила Наташа, указывая сигаретой на кофейник. Тони кивнул. — Значит, Пеппер. Почему, можно узнать?

— А ты против?

— Любишь ты всё усложнять. С сахаром?

— Мне карамелек хватит.

Наташа снова усмехнулась, но было что-то в её смехе недоброе. Глупость, конечно, кто бы спорил, но Тони был склонен доверять своим инстинктам в любой ситуации.

— А Пеппер в курсе, что ты хочешь её привлечь? — Романофф поставила чашку перед ним и откинулась на спинку своего плетеного стула. То, как она закуривает, сидя на стуле — чистое искусство.

— Я надеялся, ты ей скажешь, — Старк улыбнулся и отпил кофе. — Ей, наверное, со мной и разговаривать нельзя. Она же на отца работает. Корпоративная политика жестока, так что… Ты же сделаешь это для меня?

Наташа плотно сомкнула губы, положив тлеющую сигарету на пепельницу. Свела брови к носу и прищурилась, как будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то мелкое. Тони немного напрягся, но виду не подал, просто продолжил пить кофе, как ни в чем не бывало, и ждал ответа на свой вопрос, шелестя фантиками от карамелек.

Правда, после молчаливых тридцати секунд, забеспокоился и поправил сначала воротник, а потом и рукава рубашки. Он знал, что выглядит хорошо, но всё равно нервничал из-за прямого взгляда Романофф.

— И всё же, почему Пеппер? — насмотревшись на Тони вдоволь, Наташа вновь взялась за сигарету.

— Это так важно?

— Мне же придется объясняться перед ней.

— Ты думаешь, она справится? — спросил Старк. Наташа хоть и почуяла подвох, всё равно кивнула. — Ну вот так ей и скажи, только приправь красивыми словами, которые Пепс так любит.

— О, Тони, — грустно усмехнулась Наташа. — Если ты и дальше так будешь относится к людям, то рискуешь умереть в одиночестве.

— Заведу себе кошку, — с улыбкой ответил Старк. — Так ты поговоришь с Пепс?

— Поговорю. Но учти, она благотворительностью не занимается.

— Знаю-знаю. Залезу на свой депозитный счет, на оплату аванса там хватит. Остаток заплачу по результатам. Всё честно.

— Ага, — с сомнением произнесла Наташа.

Ей Тони тоже обещал заплатить по результатам, так что провалить этот проект нельзя. Вкладываясь в него, Наташа очень надеялась получить приличный гонорар за свои услуги, несмотря на то, что Тони — её друг. Если он станет миллионером, разве скидка в тридцать баксов сделает его чуть счастливее? Вряд ли.

Докурив, Наташа налила себе чашку кофе и с удовольствием хрустела диетическим песочным печеньем, слушая Старка, который зачитывал свою речь. Ему хотелось показать правильную интонацию, расставить ударения и паузы. Понравится ли это Наташе — другой вопрос, ответ на который он знать не хотел. Всё-таки Наташа в этих делах разбиралась куда лучше, Тони признавал, но только тогда, когда никто этого не видел и не слышал.

— Хорошая речь, — Нат кивнула. — Мне нравится отрывок про Манхэттенский мост. Откуда возникло такое сравнение?

— Просто узнал кое-что новое, пока вез Стрэнджа в больницу.

— Стрэнджа? — глаза Наташи стали удивленно-круглыми, на губах заиграла хитрая улыбка: она хотела подробностей, самых мелкий и грязных, таких, о которых, кроме Тони никто не сможет ей рассказать. — С ним всё в порядке?

— Он упал и сломал ногу. Ничего интересного. Но хорошо, что ты вспомнила, — Тони метнулся к куртке и достал фотографию. — Мне нужно знать, монтаж это или нет.

Полное непонимание на лице Наташи Тони проигнорировал.

— Это Рузвельт?

— Он самый.

— Зачем тебе эта информация?

— Просто так.

— Ты странный, — Наташа принялась сканировать фотографию, чтобы после прогнать её через специальную программу. — А со Стрэнджем-то что?

— Ну, похоже, он продинамил милую девушку-доктора, за что и получил по заслугам.

— А я-то подумала…

— Знаю я, что ты подумала, — Старк нахмурился. Слушать Наташины догадки об их со Стрэнджем «отношениях» он не хотел и не был обязан. — Что там с фотографией?

— Ну, судя по всему, это не монтаж. Отпечатана она недавно, но следов монтажа незаметно. Так работать в Нью-Йорке умею только я.

— То есть фото настоящее?

— Да, вполне, — Романофф вернула Тони фотографию и снова взялась за кофе и диетические печенюшки. — Но ты, кажется, ждал другого ответа.

— Надеялся, — кивнул Тони.

Получается, Стрэндж не врал ему. Но как это возможно? Тони вспоминал формулы с доски Стрэнджа, прокручивал в голове собственное понимание пространства-времени, но всё никак не мог решить, стоит ли верить бывшему и незнакомому парню из прошлого? Озвучивать свой вопрос Тони не стал, вместо этого хитро улыбнулся и спросил Наташу о поездке к Бартону.

После её было уже не остановить.


	3. Глава 3, в которой Тони заглядывается на Гудзон

Распечатанная речь для инвесторов грела душу. Конечно, Тони мог распечатать её и дома, пока Питер спал, но тогда пришлось бы спрятать этот предмет гордости, потому что домашний принтер Питера пачкал каждую вторую страницу, и вряд ли получилось бы это скрыть. После визита к Наташе, Старк пребывал в эйфории от того, что наконец что-то начало получаться.

Неудачи не ломали Тони Старка, наоборот — закаляли и придавали уверенности в том, что он чего-то да стоит, но бывшая алкогольная зависимость иногда подавала недвусмысленные знаки. И несмотря на то, что он ограничивался одной бутылкой пива в неделю и уже легко это контролировал, шанс сорваться был слишком уж велик. В случае неудачи, конечно.

Тони поднялся на пятый этаж и остановился возле своей квартиры. Кинул взгляд на рваное ковровое покрытие и аккуратно перешагнул загнутый кусок ковра. Он только успел вставить ключ в замок, как услышал шаги за спиной и удивился.

Шаги были тихими, осторожными, кошачьими, как бы сказал Брюс, любивший зоологические отступления.

На лестнице он увидел нового знакомого — графа, который в рубашке и классических брюках шагал по лестнице в красных домашних тапочках с закрытым носом. Граф с улыбкой поздоровался, спустился до последней ступеньки и вновь поднялся. Тони замер, не поняв, что это было. Ступор был недолгий, но, когда Старк снова решил открыть дверь и уже наконец зайти в квартиру, чтобы похвастаться перед Питером речью, снова услышал те кошачьи шаги.

В этот раз он встретил Стива, облокотившись спиной на дверь и сложив руки на груди. Роджерс держался за перила, смотрел по сторонам, как будто вокруг было что-то куда более интересное, чем порванный ковер и пустые стены, подсвечиваемые бледным светом.

— Всё в порядке? — на этот раз Стивен остановился на предпоследней ступеньке. — Замок не открывается?

— Открывается, — уверенно произнес Тони, не отводя взгляда от графа. Сегодня он хоть и не краснел, но выглядел мило для того, кто пережил путешествие во времени и три дня в компании Стрэнджа. — Просто хочу узнать, чем закончится твоё хождение по мукам.

— А, это… Сидеть в четырех стенах ужасно скучно. Я хотел прогуляться, но вышел на улицу и чуть не потерялся. Нью-Йорк остался прежним, но вместе с этим невероятно изменился.

— Вот же ж чудак, — Старк улыбнулся. — Ну что ж, приятной тебе прогулки.

— Благодарю.

Спустившись на последнюю ступень, Стив развернулся и поднялся наверх. Тони никак не мог перестать улыбаться из-за этой комичной ситуации. Прогулка в подъезде это же просто смешно! С таким же успехом можно выходить из квартиры и входить обратно, надеясь, что от этого станет легче. Он ведь сам пробовал и…

Вздохнув, Тони вспомнил несколько ужасных дней из своей жизни, когда вот так слонялся без дела и не выходил дальше лестничной клетки, дабы быть поближе к дому, к своему столу, на котором складировал бумаги с формулами и чертежами. Грустное было время, в котором Тони хотел застрять навечно. Если бы так случилось, и он никогда бы не выбрался из того запоя, то вся жизнь людей, кто был рядом с ним до и после, изменилась бы так сильно, что даже подумать было страшно.

Шаги за спиной нервировали всё равно что громкое тиканье часов, которые Тони в пьяном угаре выкинул в окно и чудом не угробил Стрэнджа. Кажется, тогда они познакомились.

— Эй, Стив, постой, — в последний момент Тони повернулся: Роджерс еще не успел окончательно скрыться из виду, но, держась за перила, смотрел на него сверху и улыбался. Манеры это или настоящая, искренняя радость, Тони не знал. Но почему-то очень хотел, чтобы всё было _по-настоящему_. — Если ты хочешь прогуляться и посмотреть Нью-Йорк, просто скажи.

Заинтересованный Стив спустился на пару ступенек ниже.

— Мы ж не кусаемся. Питер любит полазать по крышам с фотокамерой, так что он покажет тебе такой Нью-Йорк, которого больше никто не видел, — продолжил Тони, чтобы не выглядеть глупым молчуном после странного предложения. — С ним не соскучишься.

— А что насчет тебя? — Стив спустился еще ниже, уже не держась за перила.

— Меня?

— У Питера Паркера, вероятно, полно дел. Я стучал, — добавил Стив, когда понял, что Тони представления не имеет, о чём тот говорит. — Было бы здорово, если бы ты смог составить мне компанию.

— Ну да, конечно, — согласился Старк. — Прямо сейчас?

— Думаю, мне нужно сменить обувь, — он с усмешкой глянул на красные тапочки, — а после я готов выдвигаться в путь.

— Через десять минут жду тебя здесь, договорились?

— Хорошо.

Стив быстрым, но от этого не менее кошачьим шагом поднялся на шестой этаж. Тони открыл дверь и ввалился в квартиру. Было темно, как будто кто-то нарочно выключил солнце. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел задремавшего на диване Паркера — надо же, он снова уснул, где попало. Совершенно неконтролируемый, подумал Старк.

Отложив свою речь на кофейный столик, Тони присел возле дивана и попытался разбудить Питера лёгким толчком в плечо. На третий раз Питер попытался отмахнуться, а на пятый раскрыл глаза и ещё долго смотрел на Старка заспанным взглядом, как только что вылупившийся птенец — ему было любопытно, что происходит, и при этом совершенно не ясно, кто он и где находится.

— Давай-ка в кроватку, Паркер.

— Нет, не сплю я, Тони, честное слово, — едва шевеля губами, пробормотал Питер. — Так, прилёг отдохнуть.

— А шторы сами закрылись и свет погас.

— Свет я не выключал, — Питер сел и потянулся, оглянулся назад и с ужасом обнаружил, что ноутбук выключился. Хотя, может просто ушёл в спящий режим для экономии заряда. — Наверное, опять счетчик вырубился. Я посмотрю.

— Иди спать, — голосом заботливого родителя сказал Тони. — Я разберусь.

Питер пригладил растрепанные волосы (это не помогло), потёр глаза и попытался скрыть зевок, но не вышло. Тони подгонял его до тех пор, пока дверь в комнату не закрылась. Расшторив занавески, он приоткрыл окно и вдохнул свежего воздуха, которого этой квартире порой так не хватало. Прежде, чем добраться до счётчика, он проверил все выключатели.

Благополучно вернув электричество, Тони заглянул к Питеру и сказал, что пошёл гулять со Стивом.

Слышал ли его Паркер? Вряд ли.

***

Сквозь серость дня проглядывали яркие вывески. Стив оглядывался по сторонам, как маленький ребенок в зоопарке. Тони это забавляло, потому как ещё никогда он не видел такой реакции на город от коренного ньюйоркца. Они прошлись по старой части города, прогулялись мимо заброшенного порта у Бруклинского моста и в конце концов добрались до Манхэттена.

Район Вашингтон-Хайтс — убежище старых домов. Невысокие здания выбивались из привычного Нью-Йорка, но в этом была изюминка старого квартала. Кто-то считал, что это лучший район Нью-Йорка, и сложно его в этом упрекнуть: светлые улицы, магазины и Гудзон — маленькие радости жизни в большом городе. В этих краях Стив всё меньше походил на туриста. То ли современный Нью-Йорк ему наскучил своей громоздкостью и красным кирпичом, то ли компания Тони была не такой приятной, как он ожидал. Спрашивать об этом не было никакой нужды: Стив только смотрел, почти не разговаривал, и для Тони всё было понятно без вопросов.

Они остановились около кафе, продающего кофе и пончики на вынос. Тони взял два латте и коробку пончиков с беконом и предложил пойти к берегу, вдоль которого можно найти несколько скамеек. В наблюдении за Гудзоном в такую погоду мало приятного: в дождь он больше похож на грязную лужу на тротуаре, а не на реку, которая делит город на части.

Старк залез на скамейку с ногами, усевшись на спинку. Поставил коробку пончиков рядом с собой и открыл её. Запах был такой одурманивающий — чуть-чуть соленый, чуть-чуть копченый и самую малость сладкий — что хотелось залезть в эту коробку и никогда оттуда не вылезать. Он купался бы в этих ароматах, как в бассейне с шариками, и улыбался бы так широко, как только смог бы.

Стив одарил его недовольный взглядом. Смотрел прямо на его ноги, спрятанные в черных ботинках и ритмично постукивающие по мокрой скамье.

— Это законно, — буркнул Тони, отводя взгляд от Роджерса. Граф с его манерой осуждать этот мир за то, какой он, долго здесь не продержится. Сидеть на скамье с ногами — ерунда в сравнении со всем остальным, с грабежами там или убийствами. Ноги это просто ноги, а скамейка предназначена для того, чтобы на ней сидеть. Ну не плюхаться же задницей прямо в сырость? — Полиция оштрафует только если ты решишь искупаться в Гудзоне.

— Серьезно? — переспросил Стив, как будто это его удивляло. Его брови, кажется, показывали больше, чем хотел граф: сначала они сдвинулись к носу, грозными складками сморщив лоб, а затем, как по дуновению ветра, приняли привычное положение. За этим последовала улыбка. — Купаться нельзя?

— Не здесь точно, — Тони указал на металлическую табличку на тонком бетонном столбце. Белым по красному — от этого вечно рябь в глазах — строгий запрещающий знак. — Да и сезон для купания неподходящий.

— С этим сложно поспорить.

— Так и не спорь. Или у тебя стиль общения такой?

— Какой?

Тони подумал, прищурившись и взглянув на светлеющее небо. Дождь, кажется, остался где-то далеко, и больше не собирался нападать на Нью-Йорк. Ветер разгонял тучные облака, превращая их в тонкие, изящные линии, окрашивая в белый. _Красиво_.

— Противоречивый, — выдал он. Стив усмехнулся.

Лишь на мгновение, на секунду, но Тони уже поймал эту усмешку и едва сдержал тяжелый вздох. Вчера — румянец, сегодня — чуть вздернутые уголки губ. А что завтра? Тепло ладони или невинные движения пальцев? Или он посчитает милой грозную складку между бровей?

Пока он обдумывал разные варианты, Стив наплевал на все известные правила и залез на скамью, подобно ему. Не сказать, что было удобно, но всё же лучше, чем стоять спиной к Гудзону. Тони предложил ему пончик, но настаивать не стал: засахаренный бекон на любителя.

— Расскажи о себе, — попросил Стив и попробовал кофе.

— Ты знаешь, как я выгляжу и чем занимаюсь. Этого недостаточно?

— Для меня нет, — Стив сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть кофе. Тони не понимал, что это такое было. Зачем графу нужна информация о нём, о брошенном Старке? — Человек ведь не тот, каким он выглядит. Ты образованный, это видно. Я знаю, сколько стоит хорошее образование, поэтому могу предположить, что ты многое потерял.

— Ничего я не терял. Просто не получил, вот и всё. А образование… Если природа тебя умом не наделила, то сколько хочешь учись, гением не станешь.

— Ну конечно.

— Ты не согласен? — Тони, всё ещё щурясь, взглянул на Стива. Тот не смотрел на него в ответ. Увлеченный Гудзоном и пончиками, он как будто на секунду выпал из мира сего. Взгляд, устремленный вдаль, всегда вызывал вопросы. Ну то есть, там же одна грёбанная вода, зачем так пялиться?

— Науке нужны гении, — Стив неожиданно посмотрел на него, и взгляд совсем не был пустым. Интересно, на Гудзон он смотрел так же? С таким же огоньком в глазах, с искрой, с желанием познать что-то, чего он никогда не знал? Тони отмёл эти мысли, потому что для него они имели определённый подтекст, если, конечно, речь о нём, а не Гудзоне. — А искусству — люди с сердцем.

— По-твоему, у гениев нет сердца?

— Да.

— Вот знал бы ты Брюса, — Тони качнул головой и потянулся за пончиком. Сладкий аромат соблазнял, как оазис в пустыне. — Его гениальность — врожденный талант, серьезно. Умнее человека я в жизни не встречал. И сердце у него на месте. Не только в физическом плане.

— И где сейчас этот Брюс?

— Да он уехал два года назад. Переехал куда-то в Индию, и теперь присылает открытки два раза в год.

— То есть, ты даже не можешь доказать, что этот человек действительно существовал, а не ты его выдумал, чтобы доказать что-то человеку из прошлого?

— По-твоему, у меня других дел нет?

— По-моему, ты ненавидишь быть неправым.

Тони нахмурился.

— А что, кто-то любит?

Стив рассмеялся следом. Он ответил не сразу, сначала решив распробовать пончик. Тони с таким аппетитом уплетал свой, что желудок, кажется, был готов вылезти из его глотки и сожрать всё, что осталось в коробке, а следом ещё и слизать оставшуюся на картоне глазурь.

Тони не нравились эти странные паузы в разговоре. Стив как будто нарочно молчал, занимая свой рот кофе или пончиком, чтобы дать себе фору и придумать ответ получше. Во всяком случае, Тони поступил бы так же, будь у него с этим проблемы.

— Никто не любит, — наконец сказал он. — Но большинство взрослых людей спокойно принимают тот факт, что они не правы. О тебе такого не скажешь.

— А что обо мне скажешь?

— Ты не хочешь этого слышать.

— С чего ты взял?

— Знаю таких, как ты.

— И это плохо по-твоему?

— По-моему это обычно.

Тони отвернулся и не увидел, как Стив незадачливо пожал плечами. Теперь он смотрел на Гудзон так, как будто там было что-то ещё, кроме реки и серо-белых облаков. Вдалеке, конечно, виднелся Бруклин, но что там в Бруклине было ему незнакомо? Подворотни или те модные офисные здания, выстроенные среди старых, кирпичных?

«Обычно». Его бесило это слово. От первой до последней буквы. Этот кошмар преследовал его с детства, но раздражал каждый раз так, как будто жужжание комара над ухом — и не избавиться, и не отвлечься, не забыться. Прихлопнуть бы гада, но со Стивом это вряд ли сработает. Слово уже сказано, и забыть о нём невозможно.

Тони Старк — умный, красивый, да и вообще доброй души человек. И уж точно не «обычный», что бы там не говорил Стив. Что Стив вообще может понимать, если всю жизни прожил в начале двадцатого века?

Озвучивать свои мысли вслух он не стал. А вдруг это тоже «обычно»? Молча поедал пончики и смотрел на Гудзон, вглядываясь далеко-далеко. А может и правда он не видел эти бруклинские кварталы?

Стив больше не задавал вопросов. Тишина его устраивала и, может, была даже лучше, чем болтовня Старка. Может, она была необычной, интересной, загадочной и не читалась так легко, как Старк. Впрочем, Тони был уверен, что поверхностное мнение о нём, Стив сложил неправильно. Да и какая разница?

Над этим Тони тоже задумался. Не на шутку. Может, Стив хочет узнать, как изменились люди за всё то время, которое он ещё не прожил. Может, это какая-то проверка, а Стив на самом деле шпион, удачно маскирующийся под парня, который жил здесь сто лет назад. Может, его еще в прошлом похитили инопланетяне и теперь вернули? Или он сам инопланетянин?

Вспоминая теории заговора американского правительства и «Зону 51», Тони хихикал себе под нос. И не сразу услышал, что Стив задал вопрос. В реальность его вернула рука, коснувшаяся плеча.

— Что ты сказал? — Тони засунул оставшийся кусочек пончика в рот.

— Спросил о закатах. Бывают они здесь?

— Это же Земля, граф. Она крутится вокруг своей оси. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как ты жил здесь.

— Я всё ещё живу, — напомнил Стив как будто между делом. — Так ты видел закат здесь?

— Я живу в Бруклине. Так что нет, не видел.

— Я бы его нарисовал.

Почему-то Тони вспомнился недорисованный портрет Питера (от которого тот пищал, как сдавленная детская игрушка) и улыбнулся. Не то чтобы он был ценителем искусства, но в том, что рука у Стива была натренирована, не сомневался. Все-таки кто-кто, а он понимал, как работают руки, привыкшие к определенной деятельности.

Какой художник не любит закаты?

— Чудной ты, — вдруг сказал Тони. Кому нужны эти закаты, когда всё можно найти в интернете? Старк поймал себя на мысли, что слишком много вопросов крутится у него в голове. — Никто не рисует Нью-Йорк. Живопись устарела.

— Искусство не устаревает.

И снова эти противоречия. Через силу Тони улыбнулся, но спорить не стал, дабы снова не наткнуться на что-то вроде «обычно». Он и без того злился, и в этот раз не от голода. Покраснел и чувствовал, что скорлупа вот-вот лопнет и он, как переваренное яйцо треснет, выплескивая наружу всё недовольство.

Тишина накрыла их покрывалом неловкости, но Стиву, похоже, было все равно. Он доедал последний пончик, пил кофе и смотрел на Гудзон. А Тони, по неясным ему причинам, смотрел аккурат на графа, разглядывая. И не мог ни с чем сравнить его — всё было недостаточно красивым, утонченным. Всё-таки титул графа Стив носил не зря. Было в нём что-то такое аристократическое, а может, просто ирландское, но это что-то титул заслуживало.

А может этот титул заслуживал сам Стив. Просто потому что существовал в этом мире, в этой вселенной, а теперь и в этом времени.

— Когда я был ещё ребёнком, вон тех домов не было, — закончив с пончиком, Стив решил закончить с тишиной и молчанием. — Кроме пожарной части там вообще ничего не было.

Не то чтобы Тони интересовался историей города, но слушать Стива лучше, чем прислушиваться к тишине и с ужасом осознавать, что сердце бьется слишком быстро. Он думал о предстоящей презентации, думал, поговорила ли Наташа с Пепс, а ещё посматривал на Стива иногда. Даже редко. Краем глаза.

А если бы кто спросил, он бы сказал, что вообще не смотрел на Стива. Больно надо.

Но спрашивать было некому.

***

Вернувшись домой после пешей прогулки, Тони рухнул на диван и понял, что двигаться он не может от слова совсем. Ступни горели так, как будто он нагой бродил по раскаленным углям. Их жгли не мозоли, жгла усталость. И в тайне Тони радовался, что в конце дня уговорил Стива доехать домой на метро.

Метро ему, кстати, понравилось.

Дверь в комнату Питера по-прежнему была закрыта. Его ноутбук ритмично гудел, подавая признаки жизни в спящем режиме. Принтер, к счастью, молчал. Зато холодильник кряхтел, дай-боже. Неплохо бы попробовать его починить, но гарантия на него вышла ещё лет десять назад, когда покупка дополнительной гарантии казалась блажью, а не необходимостью. А сам Тони не решался браться за дело. А вдруг сломает окончательно и придется покупать новый? Таких трат он не мог себе позволить. Во всяком случае, пока.

Стянув ботинки, он закинул ноги на стол. Выглядело не очень, но поверхность была холодной, что здорово облегчало ноющее жжение. В голове было пусто: и от усталости, и от избытка ненужной информации, которая лилась из Стива рекой. Нью-Йорк начала двадцатого века уже не вернется, так зачем ворошить память о том, чему уже не суждено случиться?

Телефон запел неожиданно и громко, завибрировал, подпрыгивая на диване, как блоха.

_Наташа._

Вздохнув, Тони ответил на вызов, надеясь услышать хорошие новости.

— Пеппер не против, — первое, что сказала Нат. Ни «привет», ни «хэй». Слишком хорошо знала Тони, чтобы тянуть резину и тратить время на ненужные расспросы.

— Сколько она хочет? — спросил Тони, стараясь сесть удобнее.

— Новый холодильник, — усмехнулась Наташа. Тони хихикнул — какая же ирония.

— А сколько это в долларовом эквиваленте?

— Пятьсот баксов.

Тони зажмурился и ударил себя по лицу. Что ж, Пеппер знает себе цену. Тони не рассчитывал на такой гонорар, но с другой стороны посторонний человек мог попросить и восемьсот, а то и тысячу. Пятьсот — вполне умеренная цена, если не считать, что этих денег у него просто нет.

Наташа курила прямо в трубку. Тони слышал, как она выдыхала дым, и с легкостью представлял табачно-мятный запах. Так же пахло от отца, когда он однажды простудился и три дня провёл с единственным сыном. Иногда Тони думал, что он — не единственный сын Говарда и что приходится делить внимание с другими, такими же мальчиками, как он: умными, темноволосыми и стремящимся к науке. Иногда он даже думал, что те мальчики умнее и красивее, раз отец проводит с ним больше времени, чем с ним.

Никаких других мальчиков, конечно, не было. Была работа, выпивка и сигареты.

— Осилишь?

— Ты не найдёшь дешевле, — фыркнул Тони разочарованно.

— Всегда можешь пойти сам, — добродушно ответила Наташа и снова затянулась.

— Я найду деньги, — уверенно ответил Тони. Был ли он уверен? Не очень. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Я отправила ей твою речь. В четверг первая читка. Удобно тебе?

— Удобно.

— Приводи зрителей. Увидимся.

— Пока.

Тони бессильно откинул телефон на диван и пытался прикинуть, где ему достать хотя бы двести долларов для аванса Пепс. Все его средства были строго распределены еще до того, как Наташа предложила найти ему «агента». В самом начале пути такой вопрос не вставал, но чем ближе была презентация, тем острее Тони ощущал нехватку денег.

Ну то есть, средств на жизнь хватало, еще летом он внёс огромный платеж за квартиру, чтобы оплаты хватило до конца года, а кусок хлеба всегда можно было попросить у Питера. На реализацию его идеи и достойную презентацию недоставало пятьсот долларов. Пока что.

Лезть на депозитный счет, который он держал на случай краха всей компании, не хотелось.

Может, взять у кого-то взаймы? Или оформить кредит? А может просто устроиться в KFC и не забивать голову мечтой о лучшей жизни, славе и деньгах?

Кажется, лучше лечь спать. Тони знал, что именно так начинается отчаяние. Оно постепенно сжирает его, заставляя блуждать в собственных сомнениях, как в самом глухом лесу. Захватывает с головой, пеленает в череду бессонных ночей и пустых дней с бутылкой в руке. _Он не мог снова опуститься так низко._ Вздохнув, Тони поднялся на ноги, которые, коснувшись пола, вновь напомнили о пешей прогулке. Жжение сходило на нет, но отзывалось болью в икрах. Он шел, прихрамывая на одну ногу, дошёл до двери в спальню, но вспомнив, что не выключил свет в комнате, поплёлся обратно.

Шёл он долго, думал о всяком, смотрел по сторонам, но большую часть времени — себе под ноги, как будто пытаясь понять, отчего они так ноют. Вот был бы Брюс здесь, он бы разложил всё от и до…

— Всё в порядке? — Тони поднял взгляд и увидел сонного Питера в проходе. Его волосы напоминали птичье гнездо, на щеке красовался красный след от подушки, руки как будто не сгибались вовсе.

— Собираюсь идти спать, — торжественно объявил Тони.

— В девять вечера?

— А это так странно?

— Да, — со смешком ответил Питер, плечом оттолкнувшись от дверного косяка. Устремился прямо на кухню. Гасить свет теперь было не обязательно. — Ты, как Нью-Йорк, никогда не спишь. Хлопья будешь?

— Я буду спать, — уверенно сказал Тони.

И хромая, зашагал к своей комнате. На этот раз быстрее. Он то ли хотел скрыться от взгляда Питера, то ли мечтал заткнуть мысли в своей голове, которые сбивали с дороги. Он торопился, чем ещё больше раздразнил любопытство соседа. Но ему было всё равно. Паркер не посмеет зайти в комнату, а на утро совсем забудет об этой странной встрече, приняв её за бессмысленный сон.

Но прежде, чем он скрылся за дверью, услышал тяжелый вздох. Что-то, застрявшее в глубине его тела, завыло беззвучной болью. Стив сказал, что у гениев нет сердца, и в тот момент Тони побоялся привести себя в пример. Просто его сердце было открыто не для всех, и для графа Стивена его открывать не следовало.

— Все дело в том, что я не Брюс?

Питер накладывал хлопья, но от его взгляда не укрылась напряженная спина и закравшиеся сомнения. Тони поступал так не нарочно. Он мог сказать это вслух. Повторить так громко, чтобы слышал даже вымышленный человек на небе (при условии, что вымышленный человек существует) и объяснить Питеру, что его вины в гнусном, типично старковском поведении нет. Просто вот он _такой_.

Брюс его понимал. Они ведь были так похожи в этом рвении к науке и желании изменить мир. Брюс не злился, когда Тони переехал к Стрэнджу, не заменил его новым соседом (как сделал сам Тони) и впустил обратно, когда всё закончилось. А после забирал все бутылки, демонстративно разбивал их у мусорного бака, чтобы Тони не думал рыться в мусоре в поисках выпивки. Брюс всегда помогал ему. Безвозмездно, искренне. Так обычно делают друзья, настоящие, которые не ищут выгоды.

Паркер, конечно, не тянул на звание «друг». Большую часть времени они грызлись из-за утреннего расписания посещения ванной комнаты и спорили о насущных проблемах физики. Тони считал его докторскую посредственной, которую тот написал исключительно для получения степени и не вложил туда и грамма новой и интересной информации. Но несмотря на разногласия, Питер заботился о нём. Может, не так явно и очевидно, без громкий заявлений и без гиперопеки (которой Брюс иногда грешил).

Тони покупал ему «Хэппи Мил» и укладывал спать. Но дальше его забота не заходила. Ну, они всё-таки недостаточно близки, чтобы лезть в его личную жизнь, расспрашивать о детстве и плохом настроении. Во всяком случае, так Тони думал раньше.

Но сейчас как будто что-то щелкнуло в голове, как таймер для шарад, напоминая — время пришло. Или вышло, если говорить об игре.

А может, у него осталась последняя попытка?

— Ты не Брюс, — Тони развернулся и прижался к косяку. — Но это не значит, что ты — плохой сосед.

— Я съеду после защиты, — угрюмо сказал Паркер. Молоко закрывало все хлопья и почти выливалось из миски, когда Пит начал мешать. — Раз моя компания тебе так неприятна.

В удивлении Тони поднял брови. Паркер не был смелым парнем. Ну то есть был, конечно, раз согласился жить с Тони Старком, но он никогда не проявлял свою смелость в такой прямоте. Обычно он говорил какую-нибудь чушь или цитировал глупый фильм, чтобы высказать своё недовольство. Самой любимой была цитата из «Звездных войн», которую Питер вспоминал каждый раз, когда они затевали уборку.

« _Делай или не делай, не надо пытаться_ ».

Правда была в том, что компания Питера Тони нравилась. Но сейчас он совершенно не хотел об этом говорить. Питер — взрослый мальчик и вполне может принимать взвешенные решения, а Тони не вправе их оспаривать. Наверное, стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем недооценивать его вклад в мировое научное сообщество.

Тони предпочёл ничего не отвечать, чтобы не путать Питера. Он и сам не любил, когда во что-то важное вмешивался посторонний. Прямо, как этот граф сегодня, решивший узнать о Тони больше, чем следует. Что сподвигло Стива на этот шаг? Банальная вежливость, Тони не сомневался. Все эти графы воспитывались по определенной схеме.

Закрывая дверь, он думал о Стиве и почему-то окончательно забыл про свои проекты. Как будто где-то под ногами валялись пятьсот долларов, которые он может с легкостью отдать Пепс.

Как будто мир, требующий деньги, проще, чем кажется.


	4. Глава 4, в которой Тони думает о деньгах и Стиве

_Пятьсот баксов._

Тони засыпал и просыпался с этой мыслью уже второй день. Он не сомневался в том, что помощь Пеппер стоит большего (она явно не учла все риски, когда назвала цену), но предпочел бы заплатить поменьше. Раз в пять. В конце концов, это было бы честно. Он ведь деньги не печатает, и Пеппер, как никто другой, осведомлена, чего он лишился из-за капризного папочки, ведь сама занималась оформлением бумаг. Может, пятьсот баксов — это не только красивое выступление перед инвесторами, но ещё и моральный ущерб за всё «хорошее»? Это могло бы многое объяснить.

Кофе почти закончился. Грустно посмотрев на грязно-коричневое дно белой чашки из вашингтонского «Старбакс» (любезно подаренной Роуди), он встал, чтобы налить ещё и заодно размять затёкшие ноги.

От дождливых дней не осталось и следа. Солнце проглядывалось сквозь облака, вырисовывая на них причудливые узоры: в обычные дни облака напоминали грязную вату, а сейчас походили на мятый шёлк. Тони замер у окна, любуясь небольшим кусочком неба, выглядывающим из-за соседних домов. Оказывается, раннее утро — прекрасная пора, если встречать его не со звонком будильника.

Долив себе остывший кофе, Тони сел на узкий подоконник, свесив ноги на пожарную лестницу. Сделал глоток и осмотрелся: людей почти не было, холодный ветер гонял по пустой дороге листья, которые, вероятно, пригнал из другого района — тут на ближайший километр не было деревьев. Город, который никогда не спит, просыпался так медленно и осторожно, как в первый раз открывший глаза щенок.

Но даже гармония и красота Нью-Йорка в красивом зареве не давала забыть о чертовых пятистах баксах, которые никак не вписывались в его бюджет. Касаясь голыми ступнями железных прутьев лестницы, Тони чувствовал холод и думал, что сердце Пеппер ничем ему не уступает. Сама Пеппер такая же холодная, твёрдая и не думающая подстраиваться под ситуацию. Уговорить её на гонорар поменьше невозможно, и от этой мысли становилось так грустно, даже _обидно_ , как бывает, когда в магазине случайно берёшь носки не того размера.

Когда-то он мечтал полететь в космос, высадиться на Луну и побывать на Марсе. В те дни всё казалось проще, за плечами стояли родители, и он только-только защитил докторскую. Будущее казалось светлым, как рассветное небо, для лучшей жизни стоило только сделать правильный шаг, принять верное решение и, пожалуй, пойти на поводу у отца. Всё это было так просто, но Тони любил всё усложнять.

Он так давно не вспоминал об этом, что и не заметил, как небо заволокло пеленой облаков, и солнце скрылось, толком не успев подняться на городом. Космос по-прежнему был далек, мир уже не казался простым, а надежды на что-то лучшее канули в лету еще лет пять назад.

— ... и в тот день, когда я приземлюсь, — напевал Старк себе под нос, разглядывая кучевые облака, — они поймут, что я уже не тот домашний паренёк. О нет, о нет, я ведь...[1]

— Тони? — донеслось сверху.

Старк замолчал.

Голос графа он узнал сразу. У того была невероятно милая манера речи из прошлого века, он забавно произносил звук «а» и его вариации и продумывал каждое слово. Манерность слышалась и в голосе, в его тоне, который сравнить с чем-то было просто невозможно. Каждый раз, когда Стив открывал рот, Тони готовился к «грому», потому что именно так выглядел этот большой и грозный ирландец. Но Стив звучал мягко, как хорошо настроенное пианино.

— О, а ты ранняя пташка, — Старк высунулся из окна и поднял голову: Стив глядел прямо на него. Воротник его рубашки не был подпоясан галстуком впервые на памяти Тони, но всё равно выглядел невероятно аккуратно, как будто так и надо, и мода на галстуки — всего лишь глупость и позерство. — Или я тебя разбудил? В ноты не попадаю?

— Я не силен в музыке, — равнодушно ответил Стив.

— Но у тебя есть сердце, — Тони грустно улыбнулся и опустил голову, уставился на свои ноги и растопыренные пальцы. — А музыка — искусство.

— Прости. Не думал, что тебя это заденет.

— А ты бы счел это комплиментом?

— Сердце мешает рационально мыслить, и это не может не сказываться на работе ума. Так что да, на твоём месте я бы принял это за комплимент.

— Сомнительный комплимент. Если решишь в наше время подкатить к какой-то девчонке, не давай ей подобных поводов сомневаться в себе.

— Подкатить к девчонке? — недоуменно переспросил Стив. Из его уст это звучало чертовски манерно. И чертовски смешно. Тони не смог сдержать улыбки и, хихикнув, посмотрел вверх, на Стива. — На лошади? Или…

— Не выражай так свою симпатию, — объяснил Тони.

— Я знаю, как вести себя с женщинами, — уверенно ответил Стив. Тони снова хихикнул. — К тому же у меня есть невеста.

— О, — Тони едва успел отпить немного кофе, — и какая она?

— У неё всего один недостаток.

— Что ж, полагаю, с этим можно смириться, — Тони пожал плечами и отвернулся. От странной позы начинала ныть шея и спина, захотелось выпрямиться и потянуться, но он не мог вот так сбежать посреди разговора. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Нет, не думаю.

— Если тебе станет легче, мой папочка тоже козёл.

Тони отчетливо слышал смешок, но зацикливаться на нём не стал. Вместо этого он просто поднял чашку над головой в знак поддержки. Уж это-то Стив в состоянии понять.

Допив кофе, Тони поставил чашку на стул, что стоял рядом с окном, и продолжил наблюдать за городом. Стив молчал. Он то ли последовал примеру Тони, то ли просто не мог подобрать слов для продолжения разговора, но, несмотря на всю эту неурядицу, на невесту с недостатком (честно, Тони не представлял, как такое возможно, чтобы недостаток был всего один) и на плоские шутки Старка, он не ушёл, он остался. Потому что хотел или потому что посчитал, что так надо — Старку было неважно. Его одиночество скрашивалось и без дополнительной информации.

Он так и не спросил, почему Стив не спит в такую рань, только вспомнил, как граф спрашивал его о закатах. Это было так глупо, в какой-то мере даже наивно, но с другой стороны Тони понимал эту невинную страсть несостоявшегося художника. Запертые рамками желания не дают раскрыться таланту в полной мере — Стив не чувствовал себя свободным прежде, но здесь, в этом времени, когда у него появился шанс на другую жизнь, он готов хвататься за любую возможность и надеется, что это поможет. Облегчит жизнь, даст понимание себя и, может, избавит от сомнений.

— Тони, — позвал Стив, и Старк вновь высунулся из окна, задрав голову. Граф смотрел на него, улыбаясь. От этой улыбки замирало сердце, но эти мысли Тони гнал прочь.

— Стив? — спросил он, когда понял, что Роджерс пялится на него с таким же глупым видом, с каким должно быть и Тони смотрит на него.

— Я хотел спросить, можем ли мы навестить доктора Стрэнджа в больнице?

— Ну, наверное. — Старк пожал плечами.

_Пятьсот баксов._

Озарение пришло внезапно. Он, конечно, не считал разумной идею просить в долг у того, кто не платит штрафы за парковку, но в то же время он знал Стрэнджа вдоль и поперек, знал его взгляды и привычки, его любовь к благовониям и увлечение теориями заговора. И конечно, он никогда не хранил деньги в банке, что было Старку на руку.

— Стив, — крикнул он, повеселев.

— Тони? — с интересом отозвался граф.

— После обеда поедем в больницу, навестим Стрэнджа.

— Отлично. Спасибо.

Стив улыбнулся ему на прощанье.

***

Тони проснулся в поту. Раскрыл глаза широко и уставился в потолок с таким видом, как будто там из ниоткуда появилась Сикстинская капелла (от младенцев он был не в восторге). Но потолок по-прежнему был серым, как и небо за окном. Пошарив по кровати, Тони вздохнул с облегчением — он был один.

Сон ему снился странный. Размытый, как запотевшие очки, но в тоже время четкий и ясный, как след от ботинка на свежем асфальте. Он помнил, кажется, слишком многое, в тоже время не помнил ничего, кроме лица Стива, его улыбки и красивых ледяных глаз, и во сне все это было так близко, что он чувствовал тепло его тела, мягкие прикосновения пальцев и поцелуи в шею. А ещё отчетливо слышал голос Стрэнджа — и вот это было, пожалуй, самым настоящим кошмаром.

Он перевернулся на бок, откинув в сторону тонкое одеяло. Холодный воздух обвил всё тело, сжал его в своих объятиях, остужая. Жар постепенно проходил, и становилось легче дышать. «Всё в порядке», — повторял себе Тони, постепенно прогоняя надоедливые образы из сна. Во всём был виноват утренний разговор со Стивом и обещание Старка съездить к Стрэнджу. Смешавшись в мыслях, они превратились в странный ночной кошмар, который пугал, не как фильм ужасов, а как перспектива всю жизнь прожить с бабушкой под одной крышей.

Сев на кровати, Тони забрал со стула домашние штаны и майку и поспешил одеться — время обеда было ближе, чем хотелось бы. За дверью слышались голоса, и Тони не нужно было даже предполагать — он и так знал, кто за ней. Стоило ему выйти, как он сразу наткнулся на голубые глаза графа. Тот сидел на диване перед кофейным столиком и раскладывал фишки для нардов по доске. Питер копошился на кухне, хлопал дверцами шкафчиков и холодильника, торопясь.

— Доброе утро, Тони, — отозвался Питер, но даже не посмотрел на него. У парнишки явно хорошо развито шестое чувство. — Хлопья будешь?

— У нас нет молока, — Старк покачал головой.

— Уже есть. Я сходил в магазин, а на обратном пути встретил Стива на лестнице.

— И что вы двое тут затеяли? — поинтересовался он, склонив голову. В шее что-то хрустнуло, отдавшись эхом в голове. Тони поморщился — этот звук напоминал ему скрежет когтей по стеклу и вызывал такой же нервный импульс, как чуть отросшие ногти, царапающие бумагу.

— Будем играть, — Питер взглянул на него украдкой: таким его взгляд был последние дни, с тех пор, как он признался, что планирует съехать. — Стив обещает, что после его мастер-класса я обыграю любого.

— Да ни в жизнь, — Старк усмехнулся. — Нарды это вам не карты.

— Не карты, — Стив согласился. Всё это время он не сводил с Тони взгляда, или Тони просто нравилось так думать. Взгляд Стива ему нравился — он не обжигал, как пламя свечи, он грел, как тепло, идущее из камина. — Но мастерство — есть мастерство.

— Чушь, — ещё раз повторил Тони, но скорее для себя, чем для Стива. Он ещё ребёнком обыгрывал в нарды всех вокруг, и в восьмидесяти восьми процентах случаев, это была тройная победа, приносившая три очка.

— Потом посмотрим, кто здесь самый умный, — хмыкнул Паркер. — Сыграем с тобой партию на прощание.

Тони скривил губы. Во-первых, от отчаяния, которое обуревало его каждый раз, как Питер заикался о переезде. Желудок скрутило, и странный позыв-отрыжка вырвался наружу. Во-вторых, всё это походило на глупую шутку, и Тони на секунду засомневался в своих умственных способностях. Питер подбил его уверенность, как лучник птичье крыло. В-третьих, бежать было некуда, он застрял в гостиной под пытливым взглядом Питера и непонимающим Стива. И тот, и другой хотели знать, что это за «прощание» такое. А Тони совсем не хотел говорить об этом и предпочёл бы сбежать из надзорной клетки.

— Потом учиться будете, — фыркнул Тони, сложив руки на груди. Он стоял в дверях и не решался пройти дальше, как будто это был не его дом. — Я обещал Стиву свозить его к Стрэнджу.

— Хотя бы позавтракай, — предложил Питер. Тони, разглядывающий Стива, пропустил тот момент, когда Паркер оказался рядом с ним. С заботой, которую Тони никогда не ценил (на скромный взгляд Паркера, конечно), Пит протянул ему миску с хлопьями. — Время завтрака в Макдоналдс давно закончилось.

Тони улыбнулся, надеясь, что Питер примет его скромную улыбку за благодарность. Было бы проще поблагодарить вслух, всё-таки Питер сделал то, о чём его не просили, и тогда, когда это было нужно, так что вполне заслужил хотя бы «Спасибо». Тони знал это, но промолчал, сунув в рот ложку с хлопьями.

Граф не стал учить его этикету, но напоследок взглянул так строго, что Тони невольно вспомнил Говарда. Не то чтобы Говард был плохим отцом — вполне сносным, и возможно их отношения сложились бы иначе, если бы тот не считал Тони плохим сыном. Радость от медовых хлопьев испарилась мгновенно, но и в этом он не находил ничего удивительно. Когда знаком с кем-то тридцать два года, знаешь уйму способов испортить ему настроение.

В случае с Тони этим кем-то был он сам. Его список был длинным, но воспоминания об отце и детстве прочно стояли во главе. Следом шла его шальная юность. В те времена он, кажется, сделал слишком много того, что делать не стоило.

А хлопья были слишком вкусными, чтобы размышлять на неприятные темы.

— Можно мне с вами?

Тони не сразу понял, что Питер обращается к нему. Медленно прожевав хлопья, он положил ложку в тарелку и сглотнул.

— Можно, — согласился Старк. В открытом шкафу перед ним стояло несколько цветных кружек: голубая, оранжевая, темно-красная с гранатовым принтом. Его кружки с Вашингтоном не было видно. — А где моя…

Тони обернулся, не договорив, и увидел свою кружку у Стива в руках. Он сразу представил противный запах чая, который теперь постоянно будет смешиваться с кофе, и состроил такую недовольную гримасу, что граф почувствовал себя виноватым. Тони было ужасно интересно, подействовал ли на Стива этот взгляд так же, как минутами ранее подействовал его взгляд на Тони.

— Она стояла с краю, — извинился Стив, отставив кружку в сторону. Питер озадаченно поглядывал то на Стива, то на Тони, и решительно не понимал, что такого особенного в кружке.

Брюс бы понял.

— Ничего, — Старк махнул рукой и сделал вид, что не заметил удивления на лице Питера. Игнорировать очевидное он умел и очень любил. — Гранатовая тоже сойдёт.

Питер и Стив играли в нарды молча, и Тони видел в этом подвох. Сначала они говорили о какой-то убийственной технике выигрыша, а теперь сидели, как на тесте по математике — нахмуренные, загруженные и не раскрывали рта. Стив то и дело чесал нос, пока думал, а Питер привычно прикусывал губу (Тони давно выучил эту привычку). Вскоре ему стало скучно, и он решил, что допьет кофе в своей комнате.

Закрывшись, он ещё пятнадцать минут стоял под дверью в надежде услышать что-то полезное. Но тишина стояла, как в морге. Теории заговора, которые так любил Стрэндж, вдруг показались Тони вполне себе реальными. Не на уровне правительства, а только в пределах его маленькой квартирки.

В больницу они поехали через час. Питер занял заднее сидение, сел по центру, и Тони постоянно натыкался на его лицо в зеркале заднего вида. Упершись локтями в спинки водительского и пассажирского кресел, Пит как будто повис между ними, и высовывал голову вперед каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь что-нибудь говорил. На каждое слово он реагировал, как голубь на старый, засохший хлеб — вытягивал шею и глядел по сторонам. Тони бурчал себе под нос, а Стив улыбался.

— Да сядь ты уже нормально, — фыркнул Старк, когда Питер в приливе любопытства коснулся подбородком плеча Тони. — А то скоро окажешься на лобовом стекле, как муха.

— Любопытство же не порок, — Стив встал на защиту Питера. Тони на секунду отвлекся от дороги, чтобы одарить графа взглядом учительницы младших классов: поднял брови в возмущении и сильно сжал губы. Стив в ответ только громко вздохнул. — Питер, держись поближе ко мне, и всё будет в порядке.

— Спасибо, — Паркер улыбнулся. — Так ты и правда водил первый Кадиллак?

— Правда.

— С мягким верхом?

— Да.

— Чума! Он, наверное, стоил целое состояние!

— Ну, — Стив задумался, и Тони хихикнул, подумав, что тот пытается сложить в уме два трехзначных числа. — Достаточно. Но я вполне могу позволить себе такую роскошь, как автомобиль.

— Ты богатый, да? Хотя, что за глупый вопрос, ты же граф.

— Мой отец богач, а я за всю свою жизнь пока только на автомобиль и заработал.

Тони недовольно прыснул, сильнее сжав руль. Кожа на костяшках побелела, натянулась так сильно, что, казалось, ткни её иголкой, она лопнет, как воздушный шарик. Он не знал, что его злило больше: наглость Питера, благотворительность Роджерса или та ирония, которую он уловил в словах Стива.

_Может, это и не ирония вовсе, а всего лишь совпадение._

— Так по этой причине он заставляет тебя жениться?

— По какой? — Стив повернулся к Тони. Краем глаза Старк заметил, как граф напрягся, сел так ровно, что ещё чуть-чуть и спина сломается, сдвинул брови к носу и нервно дёргал губами.

— Ну, вот мой папаша сказал, что я получу наследство, если перестану шляться со всякими пидорами по подворотням и пить водку.

— Но ты не перестал? — Стив то ли спрашивал, то ли утверждал. Тони бы сказал точно, если мог взглянуть ему прямо в лицо, посмотреть в глаза и получше разглядеть улыбку…

Мысли ушли куда-то не туда, и он едва не съехал с дороги.

— Не перестал, — подтвердил догадку Роджерса Старк. — Просто съехал к Роуди, а потом, когда у него с Кэрол стало всё серьёзно, переехал к Брюсу.

— И когда ты бросил пить?

— Когда мама умерла.

Про «Анонимных алкоголиков» Тони предпочел умолчать. На вопрос о женитьбе Стив так и не ответил, и Старк не то чтобы расстроился, но чувствовал какое-то неудовлетворение. Он не любил изюм и ненавидел, когда его игнорируют. Граф делал это уже не первый раз.

— Ты хочешь вернуться домой к невесте? — Питер напомнил о своём присутствии незамысловатом вопросом.

— Я просто… — Стив сглотнул, ловя взглядом проезжающие мимо машины, и только после паузы добавил: — Дом есть дом.

Питера такой ответ устроил.

Старку снова пришлось парковаться у «Риверпарк», но в этот раз приятные запахи и красивая веранда его не соблазняли. Пока они шли к палате Стрэнджа (в этот раз Тони снова наткнулся на мисс Палмер), Старк в мыслях проигрывал возможный диалог. Занять денег в долг для него никогда не было проблемой, особенно в те дни, когда он пил, курил травку и баловался другими лёгкими наркотиками. Сколько бы денег он не брал в долг — всегда возвращал; пожалуй, это единственное, что в те времена держало его на плаву. Это и мама.

У палаты Стрэнджа стоял только один полицейский. Даже не стоял, а сидел на железном стуле и читал какой-то журнал с красивой девушкой на обложке. Только подойдя ближе Тони заметил, что за слоем страниц пряталась женщина.

— Тони, — Кристин Палмер остановила его у соседней палаты. Стив и Питер встали по бокам от Тони, скрывая мисс Палмер от чужих глаз. — У Стефана сейчас агент ФБР…

— ФБР? — отчаянно выдохнул Тони. — Что ещё он натворил?

— Я не знаю, но чтобы вас пустили, я должна как-то вас представить… Вас всех, — она по очереди посмотрела на Стива и Питера.

— Мы не можем просто навестить друга? — удивился Питер, сложив руки на груди. Доктор Стрэндж никогда не был ему другом, подумал Тони, но решил, что сейчас не лучшее время выяснять кто друг, а кто нет.

— Не вовремя визита ФБР, — Кристина покачала головой. — Мальчик выглядит очень юным. Ты не будешь против, если я скажу агенту, что Питер вам со Стефаном как сын?

— Что? — удивился Старк. — Мы со Стрэнджем давно расстались, и я не хочу…

— Я понимаю, что у тебя новые отношения, — Кристин Палмер покосилась на Стива, и теперь возмущенно-удивленное «Что?» застыло у него во взгляде. — И что вспоминать о прошлом неприятно, но…

— Мы не пара, — Тони оборвал её на полуслове. — Стив — новый сосед Стрэнджа. Я — его контактное лицо на несчастный случай. А Питеру просто скучно дома, вот он за нами и увязался. Со Стрэнжем он беседовать не собирается, правда, Пит?

— Не собираюсь.

— Ладно, — мисс Палмер вздохнула с облегчением, — тогда всё гораздо проще. Ждите здесь.

Когда Мисс Палмер ушла, Тони прислонился к стене. Подсаживаться на стулья к полисвумен не хотелось, и он решил, что подпереть собой стену будет полезно. Стив и Питер так и стояли подле него, как будто чего-то ждали. Особенно, Стив. Его голубые глаза разбегались в стороны, как только они сталкивались взглядами. Тони проверил это несколько раз, нарочно отворачиваясь, а потом снова падая в бездну, которая от него уворачивалась.

Возмущенно-удивленное «Что?» всё ещё проскальзывало во взгляде Стива, в том, как он сжимал губы и нервно покачивался на пятках. Ещё вчера Тони был уверен, что Стив не из тех, кого так легко прочитать, но неприятные ситуации на то и неприятные, что выбивают из привычного настолько резко и быстро, что даже самый лучший контроль трещит по швам.

— Переживаешь из-за того, что она решила, будто мы пара? — спросил Тони. Напряжение вдруг стало ощущаться сильнее, но он никак не мог понять, это его личная волна или же одна, общая на всех троих.

— Скорее, просто не понимаю.

— Она знает, что мы со Стрэнджем встречались, так что её мозг автоматически принимает любого мужчину рядом со мной, как потенциального сексуального партнера. Расслабься и забей.

— Забить?

— Забудь.

— К слову, меня бы это не задело, — Стив кивнул и улыбнулся.

Его всё устраивало. Сотрясающее воздух напряжение принадлежало только Тони, но даже после осознания легче не стало.

— Было бы круто, если бы я был вашим сыном, — хмыкнул Паркер довольно и плюхнулся на железный стул.

Стив усмехнулся, а Тони предпочёл сделать вид, что просто его не слышал. Смешного в этом было ровным счётом ничего.

Когда после пятнадцати минут ожидания Кристина Палмер, наконец, разрешила зайти в палату к Стрэнджу, Тони почувствовал прилив сил и уверенности. Конечно, этого у него всегда с лихвой, но отчего-то было чертовски приятно ощущать это сейчас, после пустого разговора о парах и возмущенного взгляда графа.

И какого чёрта Старку так нравились эти глаза?

Стрэндж лежал на постели, высоко подняв подбородок, держал в руках пульт от телевизора и с безразличием щелкал каналами. Вторая койка по-прежнему пустовала.

— Тобой заинтересовались ФБР?

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони, — огрызнулся Стрэндж, даже не взглянув. — Я не могу убрать твоё имя из страховки, пока меня не выпишут.

— Я здесь не за этим, — Тони вальяжно сел на стул, пнув ножку кровати. Стрэндж повернулся. — Что у тебя за дела с ФБР?

— Это тайна, — Стрэндж повернулся к Тони. — И я подписал соглашение о неразглашении.

— Только не говори, что ты соблазнил агента во время федерального расследования.

— Как же высоко ты меня ценишь, — Стефан снисходительно улыбнулся.

У Тони на языке вертелось несколько фраз. В основном о том, что тот агент ФБР, которого он встретил на входе в палату, достаточно посредственный тип, и раз уж Стрэндж каким-то образом смог втянуть в отношения самого Тони Старка, то и с серой государственной мышкой справится. Но Тони счёл, что лучше промолчать, и не злить того, кто уже на пределе.

На столике рядом с кроватью стояла пустая плошка из-под желе и бумажный стакан.

— Обедал недавно?

— Кормят отвратно.

— Ну, Кристина, наверное, тебя подкармливает не больничной едой.

— Тебе и правда есть до этого дело?

— Просто интересно, почему она сдала тебя полиции.

— У неё не было выбора. Ты пришёл сюда разузнать о моих отношениях с Кристиной? Ревнуешь, что ли?

— Вот ещё, — усмехнулся Тони. Заявление о ревности звучало до ужаса смешно и нелепо. — Стив захотел тебя навестить, ну и я вот подумал, что тоже могу заглянуть, раз уж мне всё равно пришлось везти его сюда.

— Не тяни резину, Тони, я тебя знаю, — нервно отозвался Стрэндж. И выключил телевизор. — Что тебе нужно?

— Совет, — осторожно ответил Тони. — И пятьсот баксов.

— Пятьсот баксов? — в голосе Стрэнджа слышался неподдельный интерес. — Зачем тебе пятьсот долларов?

— Пеппер хочет пятьсот долларов за свои услуги в качестве моего оратора, — начал объяснять Старк, двинувшись ближе к кровати. — Оказывается, бесплатно никто работать не хочет, плюс она же работает у моего отца, так что сильно рискует своей карьерой.

— А сколько встреч с инвесторами ты планируешь?

— Восемь или десять.

— По пятьдесят долларов за раз. Вполне справедливо. Но я думал, ты оплачиваешь работу по результатам.

— Пепс хочет аванс. Так сказала Наташа.

— То есть ты не сам разговаривал с Пеппер? — Стрэндж удивился так, как будто знает Тони первый день. Может, поэтому они и расстались. — И даже не слышал, как она читает написанную тобой речь?

— Нет, первая читка в четверг.

— А если тебе не понравится, как она читает твою речь?

Тони задумался. Он нахмурился, сильно сжал ручки стула и долго смотрел в одну точку. Вопрос, заставивший так задуматься, ему в голову не приходил. Он почему-то был уверен, что Пеппер прочитает его речь так, что у всех инверторов челюсть выпадет. Но Стрэндж посеял в нём сомнения и напомнил о тех собраниях директоров, на которых Пепс выступала. В большинстве случаев он присутствовал на них пьяным, поэтому не помнил выступлений Пепс.

Но разве он бы не слушал во все уши, если бы в глазах Пеппер был огонь?

— Ты меня запутал. Сначала говоришь, что она идеальный кандидат, а теперь утверждаешь обратное.

— В прошлый раз я был под обезболивающими, — Стрэндж пожал плечами. — Просто не спеши. Если после пары читок ты не передумаешь, я одолжу тебе нужную сумму.

Тони покачал головой. Не так, словно он понял или согласен с мнением Стрэнджа, а так, как будто у него появилась пища для «поразмыслить». В конце концов, в словах Стрэнджа был смысл и логика, но Тони за всем этим видел и кое-что другое, потому что слишком хорошо знал Стефана и его повадки.

— На самом деле ты считаешь, что я должен читать сам? — Тони поднял взгляд. На лице Стрэнджа больше не было разочарованности и злости, он улыбался уголками губ и, похоже, правда был рад его видеть.

— Ты справишься лучше, это ведь твоё детище, — Стрэндж ушел от ответа. — Но «должен» слишком громкое слово. Выбор всегда за тобой.

— Нам постоянно твердили это в группе поддержки.

— Так может и не зря?

 _Может и не зря._ Тони рывком поднялся со стула.

— Пожалуй, позову Стива, — оповестил о своих планах Тони.

— Постой, — окликнул его Стрэндж, заерзав на кровати. — Пообещай мне кое-что. Я знаю, что агент ФБР обязательно захочет поговорить с тобой, особенно если Кристина всё-таки сказала ему кто ты.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

— Не будь собой. Расскажи ему хоть что-то хорошее обо мне.

— Значит, про Бали упоминать не стоит? — с усмешкой спросил Тони. Стрэндж кивнул. — Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— И в следующий раз захвати мою машинку, мне нужно подровнять волосы на висках, — крикнул Стрэндж вдогонку, но Тони сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.

Он вышел из палаты и первым делом наткнулся на серьёзный взгляд полисвумен. Вздрогнул так, как будто был в чём-то виновен, но потом осознал, что ничего не украл, не проехал на красный свет светофора и не пытался выбить секреты нации у госслужащего и направился к Стиву и Питеру.

Их беседа была оживленной. До того, как подошёл Старк. Он сел на свободный стул и только кивнул Стиву, мол, можешь идти и поболтать с твоим приятелем. Тони и Питер остались одни. Сначала Тони хотел просто помолчать и искоса поглядывал на полисвумен, которая отложила журнал и решила пройтись по коридору. Но в итоге он не удержался и спросил у Питера, что же они со Стивом такое обсуждали, раз у обоих была улыбка до ушей.

— Стив рассказывал о своей жизни, — просто ответил Паркер, пожав плечами, — ничего такого.

— Что, про невесту рассказал?

— И про неё тоже.

— А мне не рассказал. Интересно, почему. Я ему не нравлюсь?

— Это для тебя так важно?

Вместо ответа Тони пожал плечами.

— Проблема в том, что он тебе нравится, — продолжил Питер.

Но Тони промолчал и в этот раз. Не потому что был согласен, а потом не знал, как отмахнуться. Как избавиться от странных образов в голове и перестать залипать на голубые льдинки, что у Стива вместо глаз. Пятьсот баксов отошли на второй план и теперь ничего не мешало ему думать о Стиве.

_Совсем ничего._


	5. Глава 5, в которой Тони произносит одно слово на итальянском

Четверга Тони ждал целую вечность. Или ему просто так казалось. От привычного расписания рутинных дней его отвлекали Стив и Питер, которые, очевидно, искали приключения на свои пятые точки. Тони не всегда их сопровождал, но всегда волновался, если вдруг те задерживались допоздна.

Утро было вполне обычным — дождь барабанил по подоконнику со скоростью радиста, отправляющего сообщение с помощью азбуки Морзе. Тони лежал на кровати и в полутьме разглядывал потолок. Особенный четверг, думал он, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то на потолке, но тот был серым и унылым, совсем как погода за окном. Он старался верить, что у Пеппер всё получится, с легкостью мог представить, как она читает его речь и собирает восторженные взгляды инвесторов, которые примут все условия и не будут задавать лишних вопросов.

Конечно, это всё сказки, и Тони, прошедший не одно такое выступление, прекрасно знал, что так оно не бывает. Всегда найдётся тот самый один стоматолог из пяти, который не рекомендует покупать зубную пасту определённой марки.

Несмотря на предателя-стоматолога, Тони всё равно был уверен, что Пеппер справится. Но где-то в глубине души понимал, что ставит на неё слишком многое. Он попросту спихивает на неё ту ответственность, которую не в состоянии взвалить на свои плечи. Пеппер — из тех, кто может всё. Тони всецело доверял ей, но в то же время совсем не хотел становиться должником соседа-долбозвончика.

Зазвонил будильник. Тони лениво протянул руку к квадратным настольным часам и ударил по чёрной кнопке сверху. Стало тихо. Рывком он поднялся на кровати и сел, зарывшись руками в волосы — голова болела, и казалось, что точечный массаж может унять боль. Это никогда не помогало, но Тони честно пытался. Головная боль — типичная причина его плохого настроения и раздражительности. И если в обычное время быть злым нормально, то сегодня это могло бы стать огромной проблемой.

После пяти минут странного массажа и выдранного клочка волос, Тони бросил жалкие попытки привести себя в чувства и вышел в гостиную.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал увидевший его Питер. Он напряженно что-то печатал, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. — Занят. Мой научный руководитель требует весь текст к вечеру пятницы.

— Ладно, — Тони покачал головой, — обойдусь без завтрака.

Приводя себя в порядок, Тони старался не шуметь. Он всё-таки сварил себе кофе (не получив ни одного замечания от Питера), долго перечитывал речь и выбирал, что бы такое ему надеть. Торжества в сегодняшнем дне было мало, но он хотел предстать перед Пеппер в наилучшем виде: красивым, стильным и довольным. Он просто обязан показать ей, что в его жизни всё движется своим чередом, и есть не только плохое — тот самый осадок, оставшийся от папашки и его отношения к единственному сыну, но и хорошее — у него есть несколько поводов, чтобы улыбнуться.

Одна из этих причин — та самая речь, которой он гордился даже больше, чем своими изобретениями.

С мыслями о том, что у него в жизни всё замечательно, Тони вышел из квартиры. Он только запер дверь, как вдруг услышал шаги за спиной. Они со Стивом слишком часто встречались именно здесь — на площадке с рваным ковром и обшарпанными стенами. Старк улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Стив кивнул, поздоровавшись.

К удивлению Старка, Стив перестал постоянно носить свою рубашку, которая не вписывалась в современный колорит Нью-Йорка. Стрэнджевские футболки были ему слегка маловаты, но Тони нравилось смотреть на то, как ткань обтягивала красивое тело. Может, это было странно вот так вот заглядываться на парня, который без пяти минут женат, но с другой стороны, разве кто-нибудь запрещал ему любоваться шедеврами девятнадцатого века?

— Питер занят, — тихо отчеканил Тони и спрятал ключи в карман куртки. — Дедлайн не за горами, как говорится.

— А ты что собираешься делать? — поинтересовался Стив, протянув свою «А» слишком долго.

— Еду к Наташе. Сегодня первая читка моей речи для инвесторов. Я презентую им кое-какие изобретения, которые можно вывести на рынок и получить хорошую выгоду. Скука смертная, — Тони поморщился. Стив в расстроенных чувствах покачал головой. — Если не боишься умереть от скуки, можешь пойти со мной. Вкусный кофе и вишневые карамельки бесплатно.

Бесплатные угощения соблазнили Стива.

Дорога к офису Романофф была длинной и нудной. Стив большую часть времени молчал, а когда они ехали по мосту и вовсе закрыл глаза. Это выглядело странно и безумно, но Старк списывал эти причуды на воспитание девятнадцатого века и банальный страх — высоты, закрытых пространств или смерти.

Пока Стив сидел с закрытыми глазами, Тони разглядывал его без зазрения. Красивый, как занявшийся рассвет, Роджерс, не смотря на футболку и стрэнджевские кроссовки, был белым пятном в грязном Нью-Йорке — невозможно было не любоваться. В том, что эту разницу замечал не один Тони, сомневаться не приходилось. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что не только он пялится, как придурок, и наткнулся на парочку любопытных взглядов, направленных на Стива. Три девушки и один молодой человек.

— Ты привлекаешь внимание, — шепнул Тони с улыбкой. Стив его не видел, зато видели все остальные.

— Мне нельзя разговаривать с этими людьми, — Стив покачал головой, но глаза так и не открыл.

— Что?

— Ну, вчера Питер рассказывал мне о фильмах про путешествия во времени, и…

— Боже, Стив, ты же с нами разговариваешь. И даже знаешь, что такое фильмы.

— И всё равно взгляды этих людей мне не нравятся.

— Так поэтому ты сидишь с закрытыми глазами? Я-то думал, что ты влюблён в темноту, а ты просто прячешься от этого мира.

— У моей невесты тёмные глаза, — пробормотал Стив тихо-тихо.

— Главное не прелюбодействуй под веками, — хихикнул Тони. — Вдруг кто заметит.

Лёгкий румянец обжег щёки Стива. И этим прекрасным зрелищем Тони любовался до самого конца пути. Румянец пропал только когда они вышли на улицу. Холодный ветер заставил Тони поднять воротник куртки и спрятать руки в карманы. Стив спасался от холода большим сиреневым шарфом и не застегивающимся пальто Стрэнджа.

Дождя не было. Серые облака быстро проплывали над головой, подгоняемые ветром. Тони шёл медленно и иногда останавливался на пару со Стивом, когда тот заглядывался на здания. Он разглядывал их, как Тони разглядывал самого графа — с небольшим восхищением и удивлением от того, что что-то настолько идеальное существует.

Наташа встретила их совсем не так, как Тони рассчитывал. В Стиве она моментально узнала «того парня с фотографии», в удивлении подняла брови, как в тот день, когда они с Тони встретили Джонни Деппа в аэропорту. Стив её любопытство не заметил, потому что его куда больше интересовало старое здание, в котором они оказались, чем непосредственно знакомство с хорошей подругой Тони. Было немного неловко.

— Ты прости, он немного… чокнутый. Архитектор, — объяснил Тони, когда Стив, поздоровавшись, начал обходить офис Наташи по кругу. Он приходил в восторг от старых стен, оконных рам с осыпавшейся краской и от скрипучих полов.

— Поэтому ты показывал мне его фотку? — спросила Нат. Они стояли возле кофеварки в ожидании кофе. — Потому что он архитектор?

— Слушай, я не знаю, как это объяснить, но здесь…

— Замешан Стрэндж? Проходили, знаем.

— Он правда из прошлого. И после рассказов Питера о «Терминаторе» боится изменить будущее.

— А такое возможно?

— С точки зрения науки путешествия во времени вообще невозможны. Но Стрэндж… Как-то провернул. Поэтому я спрашивал о фотографии.

— Думал, что Стрэндж решил тебя надуть?

— Ну или кто-то решил надуть Стрэнджа, обокрасть его квартиру. Он со своим увлечениями давно кукухой поехал.

— И почему ты с ним нянчишься? — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Стрэндж попросил, — Тони пожал плечами. — Ну и… Он гулял по лестнице, потому что боялся заблудиться в Нью-Йорке.

Наташа только хмыкнула.

— Стив, может, кофе? — предложила она. Стив, услышав своё имя, остановился и взглянул на Тони.

— Он будет чай. Ирландская душа.

Тони показалось, что взгляд Стива задержался. Но спрашивать об этом у Наташи он не стал.

Романофф заварила чай, уступила Стиву своё ротанговое кресло (которое так любил Тони) и стала расспрашивать его о жизни у Стрэнджа. Граф не жаловался, рассказал, что Питер и Тони здорово ему помогают и занимают его досуг. Старк аж загордился собой, подслушивая. Давно он не делал что-то хорошее для кого-то, кроме себя.

Через двадцать минут в офис вбежала Пеппер. Она извинилась за опоздание, поцеловала Тони в щёку, не забыв про их старый ритуал, и пожала руку Стиву. Повесив пальто на свободную вешалку, налила себе кофе и взяла несколько карамелек из аквариума-конфетницы. Тони молча подтолкнул к ней распечатанный текст речи.

Так как Стив занял ротанговое кресло, Тони пришлось сесть на деревянный стул из «Икеи», но для опоры он всё равно использовал спинку кресла Стива. Наблюдать за Пеппер, пробегающейся глазами по его речи, было приятно. Тони только и думал о том, как хорошо он справился с такой сложной задачей. Пеппер не могла не оценить такое очевидное достижение, и он наделся потешить своё самолюбие.

Покончив с кофе, Пеппер наконец начала читать речь вслух. Наташа даже сделала трибуну для выступления из коробок. Все втроём они слушали Пеппер и наблюдали за ней. И вроде бы всё шло хорошо: прекрасная дикция, умение показать себя и абсолютная вовлеченность в процесс — всё это было на десять из десяти. Но что-то тревожило Тони. Что-то было не так.

Не так, как он себе представлял. Паузы в нужных местах отсутствовали, как и изменение интонации, а лучшие предложения походили на рекламу из «Магазина на диване». Для Тони такая читка выглядела, как предательство, и от кого, а от Пеппер он такого не ждал. Она — единственная из его знакомых, кто никогда не «падал». У неё всегда всё получалось как надо и с первого раза, без специальной подготовки и трехнедельного обучения. Тони стал свидетелем множества её успехов, и сейчас не понимал, что же шло не так.

Он взглянул на Стива, и судя по выражению лица, тот тоже был не в восторге. Хотя, конечно, что он понимает в выступлениях перед инвесторами. Тони и сам в этом не особо разбирался и завалил уже парочку таких интервью.

— Тони, — прошептала Наташа. Старк вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он не знал, что та прячется у него за спиной. — Я, конечно, люблю Пеппер, но это… Отстой.

— Это просто первая читка, — сказал Тони, не понимая, кого он пытается убедить: Романофф или себя. — Следующая будет лучше.

Но и следующая была такая же.

В том, что на лице Пеппер не было никаких эмоций, было огромным плюсом, но в остальном она облажалась по полной. Снова те же ошибки в интонации, неправильно расставленные приоритеты и отсутствие правильных пауз. Тони сжимал зубы, чтобы не выкрикнуть что-нибудь оскорбительное. Он злился, сильно стискивал кулаки и про себя материл Стрэнджа всеми известными ему способами.

— А ты что думаешь? — спросил Тони у Стива, который не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. — Что скажешь?

— Смею предположить, что для презентации ты будешь использовать не только эту девушку…

— Пеппер.

— Не только Пеппер, но и ещё что-то. Чертежи, графики… Рекомендации, если такие имеются.

— Это так ты готовился к презентации проекта Манхэттенского моста? У тебя были рекомендации?

— Несколько. Но я ими не горжусь — обычное подхалимство.

— Слово-то вспомнил, — Тони улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что вместе с этим словом пришли воспоминания о Говарде. — Думаешь, мне стоит дать Пепс пару советов?

— Если ты знаешь, как это исправить, — кивнул Стив. — Она выглядит, как машина, Тони. И если не ты её собрал, то вряд ли инвесторы это оценят.

Боже, Стив начал острить. Хотя, может, он и раньше острил, об этом лучше спросить у Питера. Подмигнув, Тони поднялся и поспешил к Пеппер, которая сразу же замолчала и улыбнулась той самой дежурной улыбкой, которой она приветствовала всех и вся. Тони знал, что она ненастоящая — он видел притворство не только в улыбке, но и в глазах. Их приятный зелёный цвет отливал холодным, серым оттенком. Не укрылась от него и строгость, с которой Пеппер смотрела на него — как на провинившегося мальчишку. Старая привычка, подумал Тони.

Он долго объяснял ей, что к чему. Даже слишком. Показал свои любимые места, отметил паузы и попросил проявить свою человечность. На последнее замечание Пепс поджала губы и кинула непонимающий взгляд на Наташу. Тони тоже посмотрел на Наташу, и та, растерявшись, спряталась за Стивом. Тому явно было неловко, но средневековое воспитание не позволяло даже отвернуться.

Тони на его месте просто ушел бы.

— Перерыв, — в конце концов сказала Пеппер. И позвала Наташу на улицу — покурить.

— Сейчас будут мне кости перемывать, — Тони сел рядом со Стивом, когда Пеппер и Нат ушли.

— Тебя это задевает? — поинтересовался граф, подняв на него взгляд.

— Скорее расстраивает.

— Если люди говорят о тебе, значит ты им не безразличен.

— Ты плохо знаком с современными реалиями — людям неважно кто ты, если ты точка соприкосновения их интересов.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты — единственная приемлемая для них тема для разговора?

— В сложившейся ситуации всё именно так. Пепс ненавидит, когда кто-то учит её — сидром человека, не совершающего ошибок.

— Но все совершают ошибки.

— И какая же твоя самая большая ошибка?

Стив усмехнулся. Тони не понял, что же его так насмешило. К тому же, он и не шутил, так что недоумение было двойным. А Стив всё так же был похож на мраморную статую — идеальный в своей улыбке, в своём взгляде и воспитании. И зачем только их свела судьба, думал Тони, разглядывая. Как будто нарочно поиздевалась.

Вокруг Тони всегда крутились парни, когда он этого хотел. Он мог прийти в любой клуб и тут же найти того, кто клюнет на его глаза, слова или улыбку. Кто-то попадался на разглядывании пальцев, кто-то залипал на губах — все были лёгкой добычей. Но ни один из них не был таким, как Стив.

Стив был безупречным. Немного наивным, но Тони списывал это на перемещение во времени. «Хронологическое отставание» — так это явление называл Тони, когда размышлял о Стиве, а размышлял о нём он слишком много. Даже сейчас, когда тот молчал, раздумывая над его вопросом, Тони думал о нём и разглядывал.

— Ты думаешь, я идеален? — спросил Стив. Тони издал странный звук, а потом кое-как умудрился кивнуть. — Мой отец убил бы меня, если бы мог.

— Поэтому он заставляет тебя жениться? Чтобы у него не было причин тебя убивать?

— Или чтобы больше никогда не видеть за своим обеденным столом.

— Значит, ты не такой уж и ангел, каким кажешься на первый взгляд?

— Ангелов не существует, — Стив покачал головой. Это странное отрицание, за которое граф так хватался, пробуждало в Тони интерес. — Можно мне посмотреть твою речь?

Тони не стал зацикливаться на том, что Стив просто перевёл тему. В конце концов, Стив из прошлого и все его грязные секреты можно вытащить, порывшись в книгах. Протягивая Стиву речь, он представлял, как тот сбил бомжа на своём новом Кадиллаке. Или построил здание, которое рухнуло и убило многодетную семью с новорожденными близнецами. А может, всё дело в том, что единственный сын выбрал карьеру архитектора вместо того, чтобы получать военные звания и награды.

С этим Тони был знаком. Правда, он вместо карьеры выбрал алкоголь и наркотики, но кто знает, может, для отца, родившегося в девятнадцатом веке, архитектура не уступает героину.

— А почитай вслух, — попросил Тони, заметив, как глазами Стив изучал каждую строчку. — Вдруг я просто навоображал невозможного, а Пепс теперь страдает.

— Я даже не понимаю, о чём ты пишешь.

— Она тоже. Расслабься. А на упоминание Манхэттенского моста не обращай внимания.

Сев поудобнее, Тони слушал. Стив уже видел пометки, которые Старк оставил для Пеппер, и чётко им следовал. Старался соблюдать интонацию, делал паузы, от которых Тони приходил в восторг, и не походил на робота-убийцу.

Последнее Старку особенно нравилось. Он слушал с увлечением, восторгался молча, но знал, что всё написано у него на лице — он был по-настоящему восхищен тем, как Стив понимал его речь, как чувствовал и как произносил каждое слово. Говорил он чётко, красиво вытягивал свою «а» и манерно произносил те слова, значения которых не понимал.

Пока Стив читал, Тони не заметил, что Наташа и Пеппер вернулись. Они стояли в проходе и тоже слушали. Все замерли в ожидании конца речи. После зааплодировали так громко, что Стив вздрогнул, испуганно посмотрел на Тони, который не смог сдержать довольной улыбки.

— Это потрясающе, граф, если бы я только раньше знал, на что ты способен. Наташа, Наташа, мы можем нанять его? Ну пожалуйста.

Наташа вздохнула. Вряд ли у неё был выбор.

***

— Как же много людей, — пробормотал Стив. Тони, оглянувшись, только пожал плечами.

— Так говоришь, как будто не в Нью-Йорке родился. Здесь всегда много людей. Курицу или рыбу?

Они стояли посреди продуктового магазина и выбирали, что же взять на ужин. Тони напомнил Стиву о Питере, который писал докторскую, когда они ехали в метро, и тот решил, что вполне может пригласить Тони в гости, не взирая на тот факт, что сам был гостем. Так и родилось предложение приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, а не покупать в магазине (от переизбытка магазинной еды у Тони начиналась изжога).

— Курицу.

— Отлично, не умею готовить рыбу, — Тони положил упаковку куриных ножек в корзину с продуктами. — Боишься магазинов?

— Здесь и потеряться можно.

— Держись меня и не потеряешься. Я отсюда даже пьяный уходил, а напивался я так, что не мог вспомнить своё имя.

— Что же заставляло тебя идти на такие отчаянные меры?

— Жизнь. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось напиться так, чтобы забыть всю свою жизнь? Забыть насовсем?

— Нет, — немного подумав, ответил Стив.

— Тогда ты счастливый человек, и я тебе завидую.

— Завидуешь?

— Ты занимаешься любимым делом и скоро перестанешь быть холостяком. Отец будет гордиться тобой.

— А я не хочу, чтобы он мной гордился.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в прошлое, — бросил Тони первое, что пришло в голову. — Но есть вещи, на которые мы не способны повлиять. Что-то просто случается.

— Не хочешь?

— Не хочу. С тобой… Я не знаю, как с тобой, но лучше, чем одному. Или с Питером. В общем, — Тони запнулся и опустил взгляд к полу — кто-то уронил банку зеленого горошка на пол. — Несмотря на свои средневековые замашки, ты клёвый.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Ты тоже.

По магазину они разгуливали ещё около получаса, потому что Тони не мог вспомнить, где полка с итальянскими соусами. Стив больше не спрашивал его о выпивке, а Тони не ворошил его прошлое — одолжения, которые они, не сговариваясь, сделали друг другу. Тони немного переживал из-за того, что сболтнул, но уверял себя, что в этом ничего такого не было.

Ни подтекста. Ни желания удержать Стива. Ни попытки признаться в постыдных снах.

Оказавшись в квартире Стрэнджа, Тони совсем расслабился. Несмотря на все размолвки, он чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. Слишком долго это был его дом, и он знал каждый уголок, с лёгкостью находил то, чего Стив не мог, и не чувствовал себя лишним. Он был там, где должен был быть. Может, не с тем человеком — ведь его встреча со Стивом всего лишь случайность, погрешность этого мира и расчетов Стрэнджа. Но его всё устраивало.

И Стив особенно. Может, потому что Стив почти ничего не знал о Тони, о его прошлой жизни, о его супер-папочке Говарде, который оказался настоящей свиньёй. В отличие от остальных он не ждал, что Тони будет горевать о потерянном богатстве. Он вообще ничего не ждал, просто наслаждался его обществом и улыбался в ответ.

После ужина они сидели на диване. Стив снова читал речь и объяснял Тони, что он хотел бы немного изменить — почти со всеми правками Старк был согласен. Граф не требовал, чтобы Тони во всём ему уступил, но радовался, когда тот соглашался.

— _Bellissimo_ , — похвалил Тони. Стив залился едва заметным румянцем, когда рука Старка легла ему на плечо. — Как ты научился так чувствовать текст?

— Просто вижу, что для тебя важно.

— Это твой большой секрет?

— Он самый.

— Жаль, что Пеппер так не умеет, потому что эксплуатировать тебя неправильно.

— Я же согласился.

— Ты согласился работать бесплатно, — напомнил Тони, но радость из глаз Стива никуда не делась, а наоборот даже приумножилась.

— Ты показываешь мне город, кормишь, развлекаешь. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. К тому же, пока доктор Стрэндж в больнице, мне всё равно больше нечем заняться.

— Может, судьба подкинула тебе путешествие во времени, чтобы ты отдохнул?

— Тони, — коротко сказал граф таким тоном, как будто это что-то объясняло. Может, за именем Старка что-то и скрывалось, но он даже не пытался понять, что.

— Стив? — переспросил он, наклонив голову.

Граф не ответил. Вместо этого, он снова начал читать речь со всеми поправками. Тони слушал и любовался. Любовался так, что в какой-то момент перестал слушать. Ему нравилось смотреть за тем, как шевелятся губы Стива, как из-за их движения меняются скулы, а над губой появляются тонкие морщинки.

Стив был особенным. И не только потому что прибыл сюда из прошлого. Тони видел что-то, но никак не мог разглядеть что именно. Что-то пряталось в глубине его ледяных глаз, в уголках улыбки, на кончике носа и на подбородке, когда тот смотрел на Тони чуть свысока.

В нём было что-то, что так приглянулось Старку. Не идеальная внешность, не поставленная речь.

Что-то было в его улыбке, в игривом взгляде, в вопросах о жизни в этом времени. В тихом смешке и «Ты тоже».

А ещё эта его длинная и особенная «а».

Господи. Сколько же всего в нём было, и Тони сумел всё это разглядеть. Разглядеть и влюбиться в прекрасный образ, который, как карета Золушки, однажды исчезнет после двенадцатого удара часов.


	6. Глава 6, в которой Тони представляет, каково это водить кадиллак

Вся неделя была суматошной. Тони то и дело возил Стива к Наташе на читку речи, не соблюдал режим питания (в очередной раз нарушая правило Клуба Анонимных Алкоголиков) и любовался Стивом. То, как граф читал его речь, вдохновляло Старка. Роджерс как будто дал новую жизнь его творению. Когда Тони начинал восхищаться вслух, Наташа шутила о детях, и он затыкался — ему не нравилось, что часть заслуг получал Стив, хотя всё, что он делал — читал. Это умел делать каждый, кто не прогуливал школу в первом классе.

Зато Тони наконец начал понимать всех этих сумасшедших мамаш, которые говорят, что отец ребёнка даже в его создании принимает достаточно посредственное участие.

После читки в пятницу они решили навестить Стрэнджа. Тони не очень-то хотел ехать к этому выпендрежнику, который до сих пор не убрал его имя из страховки, но не мог отказать Стиву. В метро было холодно и сыро. Они стояли на подземной станции и ждали своего поезда, но из-за преграды на путях, состав застрял где-то между ними и Бруклином.

— Всё ещё не могу уложить в голове две вещи, — Тони наблюдал за Стивом весь день. Сейчас ворот серого плаща был опущен, из-под него торчал сиреневый шарф и белая шея, которую Стив вытянул, услышав голос Старка.

— И какие же?

— Как ты влез в это пальто и почему так быстро освоился в этом времени.

— Пальто большого размера, — Стив усмехнулся. — Широкое в плечах. Смею предположить, что доктор Стрэндж его не носил.

— Держал в шкафу на случай, если вытащит качка из прошлого?

— Всё возможно. Он предусмотрительный.

— И ты знаешь, что значит «качок»?

— Не уверен, но полагаю, речь идёт обо мне.

— Полагаю, — повторил Тони, опустив взгляд. До ужаса хотелось засмеяться. — Всё ещё хочешь вернуться домой?

— Я должен. Доктор Стрэндж сказал, что моё исчезновение может изменить мир.

— Типа, я в один день могу проснуться другим человеком? — поинтересовался Тони.

В том, что Стрэндж промыл Стиву мозги своей научной терминологией, сомневаться не приходилось. Всё это было очевидно в первый день их знакомства. И Тони не раз пытался представить, что же такого тот мог рассказать. Пересказать сюжеты «Назад в будущее»? Да и это вряд ли — Стрэндж был далёк от любой формы искусства.

— Возможно, — осторожно ответил Стив.

— И какова вероятность, что я не испорчу отношения с отцом, если ты не вернешься в своё время?

— Ты так сильно этого хочешь? — Стив поднял брови, улыбнувшись.

Что-то было в его мимике в этот самый момент не из его времени. Это был какой-то другой Стив, не граф Роджерс какой-то там, а просто Стив, который постоянно торчал возле Тони, помогал ему во всем и улыбался, позволяя Тони думать, что это он тот каркас, на котором держаться их отношения.

_Да боже, Тони, возьми себя в руки. Нет никаких отношений._

Подъехал поезд, и вопрос остался без ответа. В вагоне было много свободных мест, поэтому они сидели. Рядом, как два старых друга, но не разговаривали, а молчали. Тони всю дорогу размышлял над вопросом Стива и только перед самой остановкой осознал, что не знал, о чём спрашивал Стив: о хороших отношениях с отцом или о том, чтобы граф не возвращался в своё дурацкое прошлое.

«Дурацкое», — повторил про себя Тони, нахмурившись. Какое глупое прилагательное.

— И что ты хочешь спросить у Стрэнджа? — Тони не нравилась тишина. Для неё было место в вагоне метро, но сейчас, когда они вышли на улицу, тишина бесила. Чужие голоса, заполняющие свободное пространство вокруг, были лишними. Хотелось избавиться от них раз и навсегда.

— Он болен. Разве это не правило хорошего тона: навещать его, чтобы справиться о его здоровье?

— Можно было просто позвонить.

— В этом весь ты, Тони.

— В этом это в чём? По-моему, вполне логично. Мы с ним встречались, Стив. Это значит, что мы видели друг друга без одежды и делали всякие…. Вещи.

— Вещи? — переспросил Стив. Тони кивнул, но ему всё равно потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем толкует Старк. — А, эти вещи.

— Эти самые вещи. Вещи без одежды.

— Вещи без одежды, — отстраненно повторил Стив. — И почему же вы перестали делать эти вещи?

— Мы расстались… Так было лучше. И для него, и для меня. Мы много ругались.

— В этом нет ничего удивительного.

— Почему?

— Вы с ним слишком похожи.

— Нат тоже говорила, что мы два самовлюблённых идиота, но всегда желала нам счастья.

— Обязанность друзей — принимать нас и наш выбор, каким бы он не был.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Стрэндж здорово помог мне. Может, мы просто переступили дружескую границу.

— Может.

В больнице не было очереди на стойку регистрации. В этот раз они не встретились с Кристиной Палмер, но полисвумен всё ещё дежурила возле палаты. Тони не понимал, почему из-за несчастных штрафов за парковку, Стрэнджа караулили, как опасного преступника.

Пока Стив разговаривал со Стрэнджем в палате, Тони сидел на стульях в ожидании. У него не было никакого желания разговаривать с больным, да и Стив, наверное, не стал бы при нём задавать мучающие его вопросы. Жаль, что в больнице нет детской комнаты, как в Макдоналдсе, в которой можно скоротать время и не попасть под ненужные подозрения. Полисвумен разгадывала кроссворд.

— Есть вопросы, на которые не можете найти ответы? — спросил Тони.

Полисвумен ожидаемое фыркнула, ничего не сказав.

— А чего вы этого караулите? — Тони указал на палату. — У него же нога сломана, куда он денется.

— Ничего не знаю, приказ начальства.

Конечно, кто Тони такой, чтобы знать больше, чем следует. Но эта охрана, ещё и присутствие ФБР настораживало. Стрэндж достаточно умный и достаточно сумасшедший, чтобы наделать глупостей, и это не вселяло надежду на скорое исключение его имени из страховки.

И это значило, что Стив задержится здесь надолго. При этой мысли Тони не смог сдержать улыбки. Чёртов Стив Роджерс. Ради него можно и потерпеть. Перетерпеть весь этот мир, несправедливую жизнь и неудачи.

— Мистер Энтони Старк?

— Да, — Тони поднял голову: перед ним стоял мужчина в деловом сером костюме. — А вы?

— Агент Росс, ФБР.

— Хотите задать мне пару вопросов о Стрэндже?

— Если вы согласны на них ответить.

— А я могу отказать ФБР? Спрашивайте всё, что хотите.

Агент Росс сел рядом с Тони. Он теребил ремешок на часах и стучал ногами по полу. Кажется, больница его нервировала, и в этом Тони с ним был солидарен: холодные стены, неприятный запах, стоны больных — чёртов дом с привидениями.

— Давно вы знакомы с мистером Стрэнджем?

— Доктором, — машинально исправил агента Тони и тут же осёкся. — Простите, привычка. Пять лет.

— Какие отношения вас связывают?

— Он мой сосед.

— Почему именно вы контакт на несчастный случай мист… доктора Стрэнджа?

— Наверное это связано с тем, что мы когда-то встречались.

— Встречались?

— Были парой, так понятнее? Спали вместе. Он отличный любовник, кстати, а к бесконечным прелюдиям можно привыкнуть. Ну, в общем его матушка скончалась, и он вписал меня в страховку.

— У вас сохранились дружеские отношения?

— Соседские. Ну, знаете, одолжить немного соли или отвезти в больницу — без проблем и без удовольствия.

— Но ваше имя осталось в страховке?

— Понятия не имею, почему. Этот вопрос лучше адресовать непосредственно ему. Он умник и найдёт хорошее оправдание, но, полагаю, он просто забыл.

— То есть вы не считаете его ответственным?

— Я с ним спал, а не работал, агент Росс, — Тони улыбнулся. — А почему вас так интересует Стрэндж? Неужели припарковался возле ФБР и перекрыл выезд?

Агент Росс рассмеялся.

— Это тайна. Доктор Стрэндж подписал соглашение.

Тайна. Тони был знаком с коммерческой тайной, которую нельзя было разглашать, и, пожалуй, это был единственный секрет, который ему удалось сохранить. Наверное, поэтому никто и никогда не доверял ему свои секреты. Вот только откуда агенту Россу знать об этом?

— Вам что-нибудь известно о его работе? — продолжил агент Росс.

— Когда мы встречались, он читал лекции по неврологии в университете.

— То есть вы никогда не слышали о его экспериментах? Например, о чистой энергии. Или о высокотехнологичных доспехах для армии. Или, предположим, о путешествиях во времени.

Тони удивился, но от агента эту эмоцию удалось спрятать. Агент ФБР спросил его о путешествиях во времени. Так вот почему Стрэнджа держат под наблюдением! Вот почему полицейские его караулят. Штрафы за парковку здесь абсолютно не при чем.

— Путешествиях во времени? — Старк усмехнулся. Он умел пускать пыль в глаза. — Агент Росс, я учёный, и я прекрасно знаю, что путешествия во времени невозможны. Время — несуществующая величина. Нельзя просто сесть на самолёт в Нью-Йорке и оказаться в тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят первом. К тому же, Стрэндж — обычный врач, и он был бы отличным хирургом, если бы полностью восстановился после аварии.

— Вы уверены в том, что доктор Стрэндж не лгал вам?

— Да, — твёрдо ответил Тони, чтобы у агента Росса не появилось и крохотного сомнения. — Только не говорите, что вы всерьёз ищите Терминатора. Это же бред.

— Я должен был спросить, мистер Старк.

— Проверяете, адекватен ли я?

— У вас было много зависимостей.

Агент Росс ещё не закончил свой допрос, когда из палаты вышел Стив. Тот выглядел хмуро, но завидев Тони с агентом, попытался улыбнуться. Наверное, ждал, что Тони представит его ещё одному своему другу.

Агент Росс не должен допрашивать Стива. Это первое, что понял Тони. Если за Стрэнджем следят из-за путешествий во времени, то Роджерса возьмут под арест, как улику. Этого нельзя было допустить. Вздохнув, Тони сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Подойдя к Стиву, он легко чмокнул его в щёку и тихо прошептал: «подыграй».

— Агент Росс, это мой бойфренд Стив Роджерс, — представил графа Тони. — Стив, это агент Росс. Он из ФБР, присматривает за Стрэнджем.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Стив улыбнулся.

— У вас какой-то фетиш на имена, мистер Старк?

— Это просто интересное совпадение.

— А можно узнать у вас, мистер Роджерс, зачем вы приходили к доктору Стрэнджу? — агент Росс выглядел так самодовольно, как будто только что поймал преступника. Сложил руки на груди. Ему пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, потому что тот был гораздо выше.

— Мы разговаривали о Тони, — безэмоционально ответил Стив. Так он был похож на Пеппер, читающую речь Тони. — После того, как я узнал, что имя Тони все ещё фигурирует в страховке доктора Стрэнджа, я немного приревновал. Хотел убедиться, что переживать не о чем.

— Убедился? — спросил Тони.

— Убедился, — посмотрев на него, Стив улыбнулся. Эта чертова игра, и похоже он выигрывал.

От такой улыбки у Тони екнуло сердце. Он не понимал, играл ли Стив, но было так приятно ловить на себе довольный взгляд, который рассматривал его, как хороший кусок мяса на витрине. Это было прекрасно, фантастично, незабываемо. Как и то, что Стив приобнял Тони, чтобы вписаться в роль.

Агент Росс задал ещё несколько бессмысленных вопросов и вскоре разрешил наконец покинуть больницу. На улице уже смеркалось. Стив затянул шарф потуже. Тони пытался согреться в кожаной куртке, но из этого мало что получалось. На станции метро было теплее, чем на улице, но Тони все равно дрожал, как зяблик.

— У доктора Стрэнджа проблемы?

Пока они шли к станции, Тони вкратце рассказал об их с агентом ФБР разговоре. В конце концов, если кто-то все-таки решит допросить Стива, тот должен быть в курсе. Именно этим и руководствовался Тони, когда начал свой рассказ. Он упустил все грязные детали, а закончил своим предположением о том, что доктора держат под стражей совсем не из-за штрафов за парковку.

— Он любит шумиху вокруг себя. Не принимай на свой счёт. Кстати, ты отлично вжился в роль моего лже-любовника. Я думал, что ты против таких отношений.

— Как я могу быть против любви? Глупо идти против того, что не поддается контролю.

— Надеюсь, это поможет Стрэнджу избежать тюрьмы.

— А тебя не посадят за дачу ложных показаний?

— Когда ты вернёшься домой, никто уже не сможет доказать, что мои показания были ложными.

— Хорошо придумано. Хотя я и не понимаю, почему ты помогаешь доктору Стрэнджу. Из того, что он мне рассказал, ваше расставание было его инициативой. Он сделал тебе больно, верно?

Тони замялся. Он наделялся, что сейчас приедет поезд и ему не придётся отвечать. Личные вопросы обычно не пугали его, но были те, ответы на которые он не хотел произносить вслух.

— Он сделал для меня больше хорошего, чем плохого, — пробормотал Старк. Поезд не спешил. — Если бы я не встретил его тогда, то давно бы уже умер той самой смертью, которую пророчил мне Говард.

— Говард?

— Мой отец.

— Считаешь, что ты его должник?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Я ненавижу его, знаешь, всей душой. Я хочу вернуть ему то добро, которое он дал мне. Но этот сукин сын все равно должен убрать мое имя из своей страховки.

Тони не смотрел на Стива, но был уверен, что тот улыбнулся. В поезде они снова молчали, Стив закрыл глаза и наслаждался стуком колёс и гулом остановок. В вечернее время вагоны быстро наполнялись людьми, но граф как будто ничего не замечал. Наверное, он вспоминал свой родной дом и друзей, представлял, что едет не на подземном транспорте, а на своём кадиллаке где-то на берегу моря.

Интересно, кто в таком случае сидит за рулём?

— Сложно ли водить кадиллак? — Тони стоял, держась за поручень — пришлось уступить место для леди с маленьким мальчиком.

— Что? — переспросил Стив, открыв глаза. Он окинул толпу взглядом и только потом посмотрел на Тони. — О каком кадиллаке идёт речь?

Схватившись за поручень, Стив рывком поднялся, оказавшись совсем близко к Тони. Пожилой мужчина занял его место.

— О твоём, — Тони кивком указал на выход. До их станции ещё две остановки, но Старк подумал, что Стив будет не против прогуляться. — Я никогда не интересовался устройством старых машин.

— Руль и две педали, — Стив пожал плечами. — Ещё две остановки.

— Я знаю. Расскажешь о кадиллаке?

Уж очень Тони хотелось представить, каково это ехать на кадиллаке вдоль морского берега со Стивом на пассажирском кресле. Всю дорогу до дома Стив говорил, описывал машину в мельчайших деталях, восхищался её плавным ходом, но отметил, что современные автомобили нельзя сравнивать со старыми моделями. И всё это было так увлекательно, что Старк не заметил, что проводил Стива до самой двери, проигнорировав собственную квартиру.

— Кажется, не тот этаж, — неловко рассмеялся он. Стеснение — совершенно не его качество, но рядом со Стивом он почему-то робел. Робел именно сегодня, после цирка, что они устроили перед агентом ФБР.

У Стива чертовски гладкая и нежная щека, вспомнил вдруг Тони. Может, это какой-то древний метод бритья, но на щеке у Роджерса не было ни намёка на щетину.

— Я не обратил внимания, — тихо ответил Стив. Он мешкал, как показалось Тони, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.

Наверное, это всё из-за того, что рассказал графу Стрэндж. Быть может, он даже упомянул о неудачной попытке пьяного Тони вернуть себе имя и капитал, который папочка так нагло присвоил себе. Может, рассказал о том, как вытаскивал пьяного Старка из подворотни после смерти матери. А может, не рассказал ничего из этого, просто не говорил о Тони, а как это обычно бывает со Стрэнджем — болтал о себе.

— Придётся спуститься. Отличное, кстати, занятие. Спорт. Лучше, чем тягать все эти тяжести. Не забудь, в понедельник первое выступление перед инвесторами.

— Я помню.

Тони смотрел на Стива, разглядывал его, изучал, как в первый день знакомства. Желание поцеловать Стива на прощанье так рвалось наружу. Эти гладкие щёки, тёплая шея и раскрытые губы… Он с лёгкостью представлял эти ощущения, но не мог насладиться.

Поцеловать Стива хотелось, но Тони знал, что нельзя. Стив уйдёт, не сможет остаться здесь, рискуя нарушить баланс Вселенной. Уйдёт и оставит Тони одного. И нет никакой гарантию, что эту пустоту Старк не решит заполнить выпивкой.

— Не подведи меня, — шепотом сказал он и сделал шаг назад — бесполезная мера предосторожности.

— Никогда.

— Увидимся завтра.

— Увидимся.

Тони спустился еще до того, как Стив закрыл за собой дверь. Он старался не бежать, но провалил эту миссию примерно после третьей ступеньки. Дома было слишком шумно: Питер пригласил в гости своего лучшего друга, и они играли в MarioKart с воплями и криками — когда-то они с Роуди были точно такими же, правда в те времена Тони курил траву.

Под самый вечер ему позвонила Наташа. Тони раскладывал пасьянс на компьютере, потому что у всех других игр истекли лицензии. Не то чтобы он был заядлым игроком, но это самый доступный и безопасный способ сосредоточиться на чем-то другом и не думать о возможности поцеловать Стива на прощание.

— Не отвлекаю? — поинтересовалась Наташа. И от неё не укрылся шум холостяцкой вечеринки.

— Сосед привёл друзей.

— А тебя не пригласили?

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, Романофф.

— Звоню напомнить про понедельник.

— Я помню.

— Стив готов?

— Не знаю. Наверное. Я не расспрашивал его об этом.

— Вы спите вместе?

— Очень тактичный вопрос, — фыркнул Старк и закрыл пасьянс. — А вы с Пепс?

— Значит, нет, — в её голосе слышалось облегчение. — Чудесно.

— Как настоящий друг ты желаешь мне только счастья.

— Несомненно. Но твои отношения всегда вызывают проблемы, причем такие, в которые оказываются втянуты все окружающие.

Этот факт сложно было опровергнуть. Тони попытался найти оправдания старым поступкам, но решил ничего не говорить — ведь если он о них не вспомнит, то и Нат вряд ли заговорит обо всём том, в чём он оплошал.

— С чего вообще такие вопросы?

— Это подозрения Пепс. Ей кажется, что ты неровно дышишь к своему новому другу.

— С каким пор мое «неровное дыхание» приравнивается к сексу?

— С тех самых, — Наташа хихикнула. — Ты же Тони Старк. Очаровательный и обаятельный, прям как я.

— Твоё очарование лишило меня отличного соседа по квартире.

— Поэтому я всегда делаю скидки на свои услуги. Но ты… Не испорти всё, как обычно. Договорились?

— Даже не собирался.

После разговора с Наташей, Тони вернулся к своей речи. Понедельник был неминуемо близок, поэтому было очень важно всё: проверить каждое слово и предложение, оценить объём и то, насколько материал полезен и интересен. Тони знал, что речь идеальна, но не мог найти себе другое занятие.

Правда, и это пришлось бросить. Во-первых, он и сам не заметил, что каждое слово из этой речи в его голове произносит Стив. Осторожно, мягко, красиво. Протягивает «А» и манерно читает. Во-вторых, Питер со своим другом совсем расшумелись, и их крики мешали Тони сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме Стива. В-третьих, воспоминания о Наташином звонке и вовсе бесили.

Он не выдержал, когда Питер опять проиграл и вопил что-то нечленораздельное. Вышел в гостиную и, прищурившись, взглянул на экран телевизора: друг Паркера и правда набрал много очков.

— Что ж, молодежь, — хмыкнул Тони, садясь на диван (пришлось отодвинуть плошку с чипсами), — сейчас я покажу вам, как надо играть в Mario Kart.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — пробормотал дружок Питера, усмехнувшись.

— Я под травкой с этим справлялся, справлюсь и сейчас, — усмехнулся Старк. — Давай, парень, хватай джойстик и вперёд.

Тони посмотрел в его маленькие, темные глаза и попытался вспомнить его имя, но не смог. Чёрт, вот Питер всегда всех запоминает, почему Тони не может так же?

Или просто не хочет? Ведь Стива запомнил сразу же, мгновенно, в тот самый момент, когда впервые его увидел.

Откинув эти мысли, Тони погрузился в игру — командные соревнования всегда отвлекают — и настолько увлекся, что не заметил крупную широкоплечую фигуру, что наблюдала за ним с пожарной лестницы.


	7. Глава 7, в которой Тони помогает Питеру

Первая презентация прошла лучше некуда. Стив держался молодцом, выступал перед людьми так, как будто это призвание всей его жизни. Он читал этих инвесторов, как открытые книги, и знал, когда нужно улыбнуться, когда остановиться, а когда продолжить свой рассказ.

Тони наблюдал за ним, сидел тихо и восхищался, в душе радуясь, что у Пеппер ничего не вышло. Стив был его спасением, и он понимал, что после всего, что случилось, просто обязан поблагодарить Стрэнджа. Конечно, глупо было бы предположить, что Стрэндж достал графа из прошлого только ради Тони, но появление Стива Роджерса в этом веке явно сыграло ему на руку.

После удачной презентации, Тони, Стив и Наташа пошли в ближайшее кафе. Вечер понедельника оставил много свободных мест — на весь зал было занято около десяти мест. Стив выбрал какой-то сомнительный столик, потому что оттуда можно было разглядеть всё здание. Тони побурчал, но всё равно согласился.

Половину ужина они слушали о замечательной проектировке этого здания. Среди кирпичей, цемента и гипсокартона, что прятались под слоями краски и обоев, Стив видел то, что не видели другие. Он рассуждал об этом вслух с таким же вдохновением, с каким читал речь Тони перед инвесторами. Это впечатляло.

Наташа слушала, попивая вино. Тони обошёлся только соком — понедельник совсем не подходил для его единственной бутылки пива в неделю, но это не мешало ему наслаждаться этим вечером.

— Старк, если ты поселишь его у себя, я буду приходить к вам каждый понедельник ради таких вот лекций, — усмехнулась Романофф, когда Стив наконец взялся за еду.

— У меня пока есть сосед, — Тони с укором взглянул на Наташу. — К тому же как только Стрэндж выйдет из больницы, Стив отправится домой в тысяча девятьсот какой-то там год.

— Ну конечно-конечно, — с иронией произнесла Наташа, для убедительности покачав головой. — Та-а-ак далеко.

— Я думал, — Стив наклонился к Тони и прошептал, — она знает, что я не отсюда.

— Знает, — Старк не шептал. — Просто не верит.

— Тебе или мне?

— И тебе, и мне, и Стрэнджу. Не обращай внимания.

— А что значит «пока есть сосед»? — не желая слушать дурацкие оправдания, Романофф решила поставить точку на другой «и», которая повисла в воздухе. — Паркер куда-то собрался?

— Куда-то подальше от меня, — подтвердил догадки Тони. — Я наконец останусь один и смогу разгуливать голым по всей квартире в любое время дня и ночи.

— Не бросай его, ладно? — Наташа обратилась к Стиву. — А то пропадет такая звезда.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — с улыбкой ответил Стив.

Тони, конечно, считал, что за ним не нужно присматривать. Он ведь не ребенок и не воспитанный в избытке любви маменькин сынок, ему не нужна нянька. Он даже хотел возмутиться — был просто обязан! — но потом столкнулся со спокойным взглядом Стива. Эти холодные глаза, которые лучились теплом, всегда успокаивали, как колыбельная младенца.

Стив, чёрт бы его побрал, похоже, настоящий волшебник.

Больше о Паркере они не вспоминали ровно до тех пор, пока Наташа не села в такси. Как только машина отъехала от ресторана, Стив поинтересовался судьбой его соседа по квартире. И почему его так заботил этот парень?

— Он просто сказал мне, что съедет, как только закончит с докторской, — Тони пожал плечами.

— И ты не попытался его отговорить?

— Отговорить? Зачем мне это?

— Я думал, вы друзья.

— Питер хочет жить собственной жизнью. А я не тюремщик — держать не стану. Если дела с инвесторами пойдут в гору, я смогу сам платить за квартиру.

— Да, но ты не сможешь жить без него, — подметил Стив. — Он буквально заливает хлопья молоком для тебя каждое утро.

— Придётся учиться делать всё это самому.

Они спустились под землю, и Тони подумал, что в следующий раз он возьмёт свою Ауди, чтобы не мерзнуть на грязных станциях. Архитектурными постройками Стив может полюбоваться и из окна мчащейся машины. И такая экскурсия явно была бы круче, чем постоянное пребывание под землей, в попытках найти что-то красивое на станциях в метро.

У графа явно был дар, кстати. Он находил прекрасное повсюду, как ребенок замечал фигурные облака и обращал внимание на расположение рекламных щитов на Таймс-Сквер. Он не просто смотрел вокруг, он искал и постоянно находил что-то, что очаровывало.

Он искал звезды за тучами и находил. Разве этому можно было не завидовать?

В какой момент человечество свернуло не туда, размышлял Старк, наблюдая за подмечающим маленькие детали Стивом. Почему в двадцатом веке люди были другими? Стив ценил Питера, хотя почти ничего о нём не знал, вызвался помочь Тони и не попросил ничего взамен. Он как будто с другой планеты, но при этом он не походил на тех простофиль, смотрящих на мир сквозь розовые очки наивности.

— Теперь я хотя бы понимаю, что имел ввиду Питер, когда сказал, что вы сыграете на прощанье.

— Ты уже обучил его секретным приёмам?

— О да. Питер был в восторге.

— Значит, ты уверен, что он меня обыграет?

— Конечно.

— А вот и нет. Вот увидишь, я его обыграю, разгромлю в пух и прах.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Стив, пряча свою улыбку. Кажется, ему было немного стыдно за неё. — Тогда я тебя поцелую.

— Поднимаешь ставки, — согласно закивал Тони. — Хорошо. Но если я вдруг проиграю, то выполню любое твоё желание.

— Договорились.

Ни Стив, ни Тони не посмели и думать, что к тому времени Стив вернётся _домой_.

***

Тони слышал нервные шаги. Питер накручивал круги по гостиной уже минут двадцать, совершенно не пытаясь превратить ужасный топот во что-то прекрасное. Мог бы сделать вид, что пытается побить какой-нибудь рекорд и шагами сыграть одну из известных мелодий. Так хотя бы эти шаги принесли пользу и эстетическое удовлетворение.

Шаги прекратились так же резко, как начались, и Старк вздохнул с облегчением. Снова вернулся к работе: микросхема сама себя не спаяет, а ему уж очень хотелось поскорее опробовать свою новую игрушку. Но он только и успел дотянуться до припоя, как дверь в его комнату распахнулась, и Питер замер на пороге.

Красное лицо, опущенный к ногам взгляд и дрожащие руки.

— Тони, — тихо начал он. Закрыл глаза и глухо выдохнул.

Неужели что-то серьезное? Тони отложил паяльник в сторону, на подставку, и снял защитные очки.

— Что случилось, Питер? — осторожно спросил Старк. Но Паркер снова зажмурился и помотал головой.

— Ничего, зря я к тебе пришёл.

— У тебя проблемы?

— Да.

— С докторской?

— С докторской как раз всё в порядке.

— Тогда в чём проблема, Питер?

Но Питер ничего не ответил. Извинился, закрыл дверь и снова стал мерить комнату шагами. Тони вернулся к микросхеме. В тот раз, когда он решил обыграть дружка Питера в Mario Kart, сгорел джойстик, и только сейчас он выкроил время, чтобы его починить.

Всё свободное время он проводил со Стивом или с Наташей, обсуждая дальнейшие действия. Оставалось еще пять выступлений перед инвесторами, но две фирмы уже сделали Тони свои предложения, которые он обдумывал перед сном. Условия были практически идентичны, и он пытался сделать выбор на основе престижа компании. Наташа поддерживала его, а вот Стив считал, что в таком вопросе нельзя торопиться, тем более, что впереди ещё пять встреч. Любая презентация может стать решающей, глупо отметать перспективы, не попробовав.

Но сколько бы Тони не настаивал на своём, предложения не принимал, доверяя чутью Стива. В конце концов, Стив спроектировал Манхэттенский мост, который вот уже почти сто лет служит всем нью-йоркцам верой и правдой. Этот весомый аргумент в пользу графа он не стал озвучивать Наташе. Та всё ещё не верила, что Стив появился в этом времени благодаря Стрэнджу и втихую предполагала, что Роджерс просто нелегальный ирландский эмигрант.

Нелегальный эмигрант. Тони хмыкнул. Стив был таким правильным во всём, что если бы он и правда вплавь добрался бы до Америки, то сам сдался бы властям. Его совесть работала за двоих. Этот парень был открытым, милым и обаятельным, он улыбался прохожим и помогал всем, кто по его мнению в этом нуждался. Чёртов Иисус наших дней.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — донеслось из гостиной.

Тони испугался и чуть не обжёгся.

Голос Паркера звучал грубо. Старк даже не знал, что этот парень может так звучать. Он всегда казался славным малым, наивным, хорошо воспитанным ребёнком, который не знает плохих слов. Может, он хотел таким казаться, чтобы нравиться людям. Может, считал, что такое поведение правильное. Но система дала сбой.

Тони считал, что не имеет права вмешиваться. Считал ровно до этого момента, когда из-за криков Паркера чуть не лишился одного из рабочих пальцев. Выключив паяльник из розетки, он убедился, что ничего не вспыхнет в его отсутствие, и только после этого поднялся со стула. Он застал Питера, который кулаком колотил по самому мягкому, что смог найти — по диванной подушке. Это вписывалось в привычный образ. Увидев Тони, он остановился и сделал вид, что просто поправляет сбившуюся декоративную наволочку.

— Не хочешь поговорить? — поинтересовался Тони, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. В ответ Питер неуклюже покачал головой и сжал губы. — Я почти починил джойстик. Ничего серьёзного, но с кнопками лучше быть поосторожнее.

— Д-да, хорошо, я передам Неду.

— А он в курсе, что с тобой происходит?

— Он — да, то есть нет. Нет. Я никому не говорил. Это, — Питер наконец оставил подушку в покое и, неуклюже сложив руки на груди, посмотрел на Старк. — Это… Это неважно, Тони. Неважно.

— Садись, — строго сказал Тони. — Рассказывай, что тебя мучает.

Старк сел на диван и убрал подушку, которую Питер нервно мял. Его приглашение Паркер принял не сразу, постоял и потупил, почесывая затылок. Он размышлял, но никак не мог решиться. Тони видел то волнение и уже предчувствовал нервные шаги и своё раздражение. Надо держаться.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь, — как терпеливый родитель начал Тони, — пользуйся моей добротой, пока я не передумал.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен.

Твердость голоса Тони Старка послужила неплохой опорой для Питера. Он вытащил из холодильника бутылку газировки (интересно, он когда-нибудь вспомнит, что ему давно не пять лет?), захватил две чашки и, сев на диван, наполнил их обе.

— В общем, — он повернулся к Тони и зажмурился, — мне нравится девушка, — и громко выдохнул. Дрожь в руках усилилась. — Фух, я сказал это. Сказал это кому-то, кроме себя.

— Это проблема? — Тони наделся, что его голос звучит нормально. Потому что слова Питера звучат как полная чушь.

— Я не знаю. Вч-чера я ходил в книжный, здесь неподалеку. Просидел в отделе специальной литературы целый час, и эта девушка… Она не сводила с меня взгляда.

— И это всё?

— Мы поговорили, и я не знаю как, но пригласил её на свидание.

— Она согласилась?

— Согласилась.

— И что не так?

— То, что она согласилась на свидание. Хотя я не уверен, что моё предложение звучало, как приглашение на свидание.

— Сможешь повторить то, что ты ей сказал? — спросил Тони и потянулся за чашкой с лимонадом. Этот жест странным образом успокоил Питера.

— Да, думаю смогу.

— Так давай. Я весь во внимании.

— Погоди, мне надо подумать. Не торопи меня.

— Ни от одного мужика такого не слышал.

Питер в удивлении поднял брови. Тони удивился не меньше, когда он встал и начал бродить по комнате, что-то приговаривая себе под нос. «Хокинг», «Теория струн» и «Где же этот чёртов стеллаж?» — то, что услышал Старк и понял, что Паркер изо всех сил пытается восстановить вчерашнюю картину мира, точнее ту её часть, что была в том книжном магазине.

Пока Питер бродил туда-сюда, Тони прикинул планировку магазина, подумал, что Стив оценил бы тот факт, что стеллажи с книгами об искусстве стоят рядом с кассой — так больше людей может приобщиться к прекрасному. Если бы рядом с этим стеллажом поставили бы картонную копию Стива, Тони и сам бы был не против изучить все книги, которые стоят на этих полках.

— ...потом мы остановились возле кассы, — Питер заговорил громче, — и я снова увидел книгу об искусстве восемнадцатого века. Она это заметила и сказала, что я не похож на парня, которому нравится искусство.

— И что ты сказал?

— Что искусство это что-то, что я не понимаю.

— Тебе стоило соврать. Сказать, что ты без ума от всех этих художников и что мечтаешь увидеть статую Давида вживую.

— Глупо врать тому, кто тебе нравится.

— Не глупо. Это способ заинтересовать собеседника.

— Это глупо, и не пытайся меня переубедить. Я не соврал ей. Поступил правильно.

— Скучно, — Старк постучал пальцами по дивану. — Переходи уже к самой сути.

— Мы стояли у кассы. И я сказал ей, что хорошо провёл время в книжном магазине. Она ответила, что ей тоже было весело. А потом я её пригласил на свидание.

— Что конкретно ты сказал?

— Может, как-нибудь потусим вместе, — пробормотал Питер. Тони был готов ударить себя по лицу.

— Потусим? Серьёзно? А слова получше не нашёл?

— Ну, слово-то вроде модное, я не хотел, чтобы она сочла меня снобом, погрязшим в книжках.

— Тебе двадцать два и ты почти получил докторскую. Таких как ты — единицы. И это твоя изюминка.

— Да знаю я, — Питер положил голову на спинку дивана. — Так что ты думаешь, я пригласил её на свидание?

— Пригласил.

— Вот чёрт! Теперь я должен позвонить ей и предложить сходить куда-нибудь?

— Ну вообще-то…

— Что я сделал не так?

— Слушай, я не эксперт в женщинах, но думаю, что она ждёт не личное приглашение.

— В каком смысле?

— Ты предложил ей «потусить». Тусить — это собираться вместе, но никак не вдвоем.

— И что же мне делать?

Питер запаниковал ещё сильнее и залпом выпил всю газировку. Тони сдержался и не закатил глаза, хотя очень хотелось. Парень ведь уже взрослый, какого он пьёт лимонад? Или его пузырьки успокаивают?

— Пригласи её на вечеринку, — предложил Тони. Вечеринка вполне подходила для глагола «тусить». — Кто-нибудь из твоих друзей наверняка время от времени устраивает вечеринки.

— Вообще-то, нет.

— Всем твоим друзьям за шестьдесят? — возмутился Тони. — Если я устрою вечеринку, то твоя девушка…

— Она не моя девушка!

— ...решит, что ты привёл её в дом престарелых. Надо придумать что-то другое.

— Может спросить у того, у кого нет с девушками никаких проблем и есть невеста?

— У тебя есть такие знакомые? — саркастически поинтересовался Тони. Питер осторожно кивнул. — Ну и кто же это?

И Тони точно не ожидал, что они пойдут к Стиву. Пока они поднимались, он вдруг подумал, что раньше граф всегда был рядом с ними. Он мог молча сидеть и думать о чём-то своём, никогда не отвлекал ни Тони, ни Питера. Ему как будто было важно просто быть с кем-то рядом, чтобы не потеряться в одиночестве. Когда это изменилось, Старк вспомнить не мог. Может, он наконец начал ценить личное пространство?

Стив удивился, увидев на пороге Питера и Тони — они никогда к нему не заходили. Даже Питер, которому порой требовалась компания, чтобы просто не сойти с ума. Он пригласил их войти, и это выглядело, как приглашение на обед в дорогой ресторан. То, как он улыбнулся, склонив голову и вытянув в сторону левую руку, — искусство, и граф Роджерс единственный экспонат этого вида на всё белом свете.

В квартире пахло готовой едой из микроволновки: картошкой фри и тем, что называется баварской сосиской. По телевизору показывали «Колесо фортуны». Тони хмыкнул — это же чертовка скукотища, неужели ничего лучше не нашлось?

— Так что случилось? — Стив сел в кресло, на столике рядом стояла большая чашка (наверное, с чаем). Роджерс использовал подставку для чашек, и это так… странно. Тони никогда не видел, что кто-то ими пользовался. — Что-то с презентацией?

— Этот парень хочет спросить у тебя кое-что, — Тони указал на Питера, а сам сел на диван. — О девушках.

— Не понимаю, почему вы пришли ко мне, — неохотно ответил Стив. Поймавший его взгляд Старк пожал плечами.

— Ты единственный из моих знакомых, у которых есть невеста. А значит, ты преуспел в ухаживаниях.

— Он живёт стереотипными убеждениями, — поддакнул Тони тут же. — И не верит моим словам. Ну, Питер, расскажи ему всё, что рассказал мне, только без дурацких пауз.

— Я думал, расскажешь ты, — улыбнулся ему Стив. — Но могу послушать и Питера.

— Да, послушай, а я пока посмотрю эту лабуду.

Лабуда. Именно так Тони называл все ТВ-шоу, критиковал их и тех, кто их смотрит. Это же как надо себя не уважать, чтобы тратить время на вот такую чушь? Тони неоднократно задавался этим вопросом и этот вечер не был исключением, поэтому он совершенно не понял, как так получилось, что шоу увлекло его. Он вместе с участниками шоу пытался отгадать загаданное слово и кричал в экран, когда кто-нибудь говорил что-то заведомо идиотское.

Питер и Стив реагировали на это смешками (в большей степени Стив, конечно, Питер привык к выходками Старка), но ничего не говорили. Они засели за старый ноутбук Стрэнджа и что-то искали в интернете. Во время рекламы Тони решил к ним присоединился.

— Выставка современного искусства? — воскликнул он. — Ты собираешься вести ее на выставку современного искусства? Это же скучно.

— То, что тебе скучно, не значит что это не понравится им обоим, — подметил Стив, подняв взгляд на Тони, стоявшего за спиной Питера и читавшего надписи на экране. — Там людно, интересно и уверен, что её ещё никогда не приглашали в такое место.

— С чего ты взял?

— Немного ознакомился с современной культурой.

— Ладно. Но в целом я же говорил тебе тоже самое, шкет.

— Ну говорил, — согласился Паркер между делом.

— И уверен, что граф не посоветовал бы тебе эту выставку, если бы знал, что из себя представляет современное искусство.

— Так может ты познакомишь меня с этим искусством? — предложил Стив.

Тони перевел взгляд с монитора на графа. Тот улыбался, но не краснел, не избегал взгляда и ничем не выдавал своё волнение. А было ли оно или Тони просто решил, что оно есть? Неужели только потому что у него от слов Стива по спине прошелся рой мурашек, да что там рой, целый муравейник промчался по его спине с бешеной скоростью.

Это даже звучало глупо. Тони выдохнул.

— Что?

— Питеру нужна поддержка, — граф как будто читал условия задачи, решение которой требовалось найти. — И думаю, что он будет спокоен, если мы с тобой будем где-то поблизости.

— Хотя бы первые полчаса, — подтвердил Питер, оторвавшись от монитора. — Вы же можете прийти туда со мной и сделать вид, что мы не знакомы?

— Думаю, да, — выдержав паузу, ответил Тони.

— Отлично. Значит, познакомишь меня с современным искусством.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Не решай за меня, ладно?

— Как скажете, граф. Я всего лишь хотел вас предупредить, — поёрничал Тони.

Стив в ответ только по-доброму усмехнулся.

— Ещё остались вопросы?

— Да, — сглотнул Питер. — Мне нужно подобрать что-нибудь, в чём я смогу пойти в эту самую галерею.

Тони разочарованно вздохнул. Интересно, у этого парня есть в гардеробе что-то приличное или только дурацкие футболки и джинсы?

***

Белая футболка с пиджаком смотрелась немного глупо, но Стив заверил Питера, что это необычно и эффектно. В этом и правда была какая-то изюминка, но Тони всё равно расстроился, что пришлось отдать Паркеру свою футболку для занятий спортом (и плевать, что он не делал ничего подобного с университетской скамьи). Пиджак Стив достал из шкафа Стрэнджа и, хоть Питер был против, настоял на том, что именно эта деталь одежды отличит его от многих болванов, которых по улицам Нью-Йорка бродит несчетное количество.

— Но в Галерее все будут в пиджаках, — Питер хмурился, сидя на заднем сидении старого Ауди. — Я просто сольюсь с толпой, словно тухлая рыба.

— Рыбы не носят пиджаки, — подметил Тони, усмехнувшись про себя. — Но было бы забавно.

— Если бы это был очередной эпизод «Спанч Боба», то да, — уныло отозвался Паркер.

— В этом пиджаке Стрэндж ходил на вечер выпускников, — продолжил Тони, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — И был там звездой вечера.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я видел его выпускной альбом.

— И с чего вы взяли, что парни в старых пиджаках нравятся девушкам, — озадаченно произнес Питер. Он не спрашивал, просто размышлял вслух, но это ставило в тупик и Стива, и Тони.

Как два заботливых родителя, они переглянулись. Стив пожал плечами, и Тони представил, как они разговаривают. Роджерс сказал бы что-то вроде: «Это была твоя идея» или «Не нужно было говорить об этом». А Тони ответил бы ему с сарказмом, придумав что-нибудь искрометное, что наверняка задело бы Питера.

Тони припарковался через дом от галереи. Питер побледнел, поняв, что свидание ближе, чем он думал. Повалившись на сидение, он как будто пытался спрятаться от чужих взглядов. Переживал, что его заметят.

— А что, если я ей не понравлюсь? Что, если ей будет скучно? Что делать, если она зевнет?

— Успокойся, — Стив повернулся к Питеру раньше, чем Тони успел сообразить. — Если бы ты ей не нравился, она бы не согласилась на свидание с тобой.

— Ты думаешь?

— Уверен.

— Но что, если она узнает меня поближе и разочаруется?

— Не разочаруется, — подал голос Тони, но поворачиваться не стал. — Я знаю тебя уже два года, и ты лучший сосед, которого я мог бы себе представить. Ты отлично выглядишь, знаешь много шуток и легко разбираешься в любой ерунде, будь то физика, математика или современное искусство. Возьми себя в руки, Питер, и бегом встречать её в толпе. Не забудь подарить цветы и сказать ей, что она хорошо выглядит.

Питер молча кивнул. Он выглядел удивленным, Тони смотрел на его отражение в водительством зеркале и ухмылялся. Умный ведь парень, от чего у него так всё сложно с девушками?

— Иди. Мы со Стивом будем через пять минут.

Пока Питер вылезал из машины, стояла тишина. Он всё делал медленно, нарочно тянул время, и в какой-то момент Тони хотел подогнать его, но в это же самое время столкнулся взглядом со Стивом. С этим прекрасным, ледяным взглядом, который способен заменить небо и никто не заметит разницы. Как мало нужно, чтобы его отвлечь.

Они наблюдали за Питером, который спешил на своё свидание, до тех пор, пока он не превратился в маленькую точку на горизонте и не потерялся в куче точно таких же точек.

— Похоже, нам пора, — хмыкнул Тони и застегнул куртку. — Ты собираешься или останешься здесь? Хочу напомнить, что у меня два билета, а ты хотел посмотреть современное искусство.

— Ты сказал, оно ужасно.

— Так и есть, но это не повод просиживать штаны в машине. Что скажешь?

— Пошли. Не хочу, чтобы Питер волновался.

— Он ведь и без нас справиться, ты в курсе?

— Да, но лучше не давать ему повода.

— Это верно.

На улице дул ветер, который заставил Тони кутаться в куртку. Стив в стрэнджевском пальто, похоже, не чувствовал холода. То ли пальто было настолько тёплым, то ли Стив был таким толстокожим. А может, это всё его воспитание, которое не позволяло ему дрожать от холода. Глупо, конечно, но кто знает, как родители издевались над детьми в девятнадцатом веке.

В галерее Тони было тепло. Как удачно, что там бесплатно подавали горячий безалкогольный пунш и смешные бутерброды на палочке — минибургеры. Стив идею не оценил и отказался, в отличие от Тони, который использовал пунш, как способ согреться.

Питер со своей девушкой появились позже. Тони увидел их, когда пошёл за очередной порцией пунша, обменялся с ним взглядом и поспешил найти Стива, который застрял в той части зала, в которой выставляли современные пейзажи.

— Это больше похоже на мой школьный конспект по геометрии, — подметил Тони, привлекая внимание Стива, — чем на ночь в тёмном лесу. Согласен?

— Ты был прав — современное искусство не для меня. Разве это красиво?

— Оригинально, за это и ценится. Я видел Питера. С девушкой.

— И как он?

— Довольный. Как и его девушка. Она милая, кстати.

— Если всё в порядке, мы можем отсюда уйти? — прямо спросил Стив. Выставка не была такой веселой, какой он её представлял.

— Сначала надо в этом убедиться, — Старк улыбнулся. — Возьму эту миссию на себя.

— Может, потом пообедаем в каком-нибудь красивом месте? — предложил Стив. — Ты говорил как-то, что соскучился по ресторанам. А я, признаться, устал от еды из микроволновки. Она безвкусная.

— Думаешь, в современных Нью-Йоркских ресторанах готовят лучше?

— Те пончики с беконом мне понравились, — признался Роджерс, и Тони едва не расцвел от его слов.

Потому что ему казалось, что Стив делает комплимент не пончикам с беконом, а ему — Тони Старку, который угостил его этими самыми пончиками. Или ему просто хотелось получить несколько комплиментов от Стива Роджерса, даже самых ерундовых. Он был согласен даже на что-то вроде «Ты отлично открываешь дверь» или «О боже, ты умеешь ходить, это так круто!». На самом деле Тони был бы рад получить любое доброе слово в свой адрес, лишь бы его сказал Стив.

И это было чертовски странно. Тони не доводилось желать такого — он всегда получал всё, что хотел, без всяких вопросов. Только ленивый не называл его юным гением, когда он учился в колледже, и чертовым везунчиком, когда он просыпался без сильного похмелья после пьяной гулянки.

— Тогда ищу Паркера, встретимся у гардероба?

— Я буду ждать, — кивнул Стив.

Питер со своей девушкой всё ещё были в первом зале. Кажется, её увлекли «абстрактные каракули», которые легко можно было использовать на сеансе у психолога. Тони сделал вид, что случайно встретил старого друга, но Питер не удивился — всё-таки у них была договоренность, потому что Старк понимал, как скоро может наскучить современное искусство тому, кто видел, как создавались настоящие шедевры.

— Тони, познакомься, это ЭмДжей, — Питер улыбнулся, представляя спутницу. Тони пожал ей руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Тони умел быть очаровательным. — Можно, я на секунду заберу твоего парня?

— Да, конечно, — смущенно ответила ЭмДжей. Питер возражать не стал.

Они отошли в сторону, к той картине, которую Стив принял за чью-то палитру. Тони сложил руки на груди. Питер заговорил первым.

— Она в восторге, — довольно заявил он. — Спасибо огромное. И тебе, и Стиву. Передашь ему?

— Конечно, передам, — Тони поджал губы. — Кстати, могу я кое-что о нём спросить.

— Ну, спрашивай, — неуверенно отозвался Питер, как будто чуял подвох.

— Как думаешь, его привлекают парни?

— Хочешь позвать его на свидание? — удивился Паркер, чуть отшатнувшись в сторону.

— Интересуюсь для общего развития, — недовольничал Тони. — Он предложил уйти отсюда и пообедать в красивом месте. И я подумал, что вдруг… Ну знаешь.

— Он был не против изобразить твоего парня. Рискни.

— Уверен?

— Да. В конце концов, если у вас ничего не получится, он вернется в прошлое, и ты уже никогда его не увидишь.

Эта правда причиняла боль. Не то чтобы Тони не думал об этом раньше, но одно дело — думать, а другое — осознавать реальность.

— Спасибо. Ты отличный парень, Пит, — тихо сказал Тони. И добавил, подмигнув:— Если решите уединиться с подружкой, кинь эсэмэску.

Питер молча закатил глаза.


	8. Глава 8, в которой Тони рано возвращается домой

Тони знал не так много интересных мест в Нью-Йорке, которыми можно было бы удивить Стива. Тот наверняка побывал на лучших вечерах прошлого столетия и мог отличить мясо краба от мяса лобстера. По правде говоря, Тони тоже мог, но никогда не считал это чем-то особенным. Не придумав ничего получше, Старк привёз Стива в «Ear Inn». Маленькое, но очень уютное кафе располагалось в самом конце Спринг-стрит, неподалеку от набережной Гудзона.

Двухэтажное кирпичное здание было украшено неоновой вывеской, которая возвышалась над покрытым болотным нейлоном козырьком. На концах металлического каркаса висели два цветочных горшка. На большом окне золотыми буквами было выведено название ресторана «Ear Inn. Работаем с 1817».

Это увлекло Стива куда больше, чем такая же золотая надпись на входной двери, обещающая вкусную еду, горячительные напитки и всевозможные развлечения вроде музыки и поэтических вечеров. По воскресеньям здесь устраивали исторические обеды.

Как только они вошли внутрь, Стив изменился. Он рассматривал стены, серость которых скрывалась за смешными картинками и фотографиями, улыбнулся, увидев копию огромного человеческого уха прямо возле в двери, ведущей в туалет, загляделся на барную стойку, и только когда Тони призвал пойти дальше, он сдвинулся с места.

Они заняли квадратный столик с белой скатертью возле деревянного столба, обмотанного праздничной гирляндой — здесь уже начали готовиться к Рождеству. Два золотых крючка, торчащие из-под гирлянд, оказались вешалками. Тони обрадовался, что пальто Стива не послужит половой тряпкой.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спросил Тони, рассматривая меню, которое им принесла официантка в белом фартуке.

— Я ожидал немного другого, — признался Стив, но улыбка не сходила с его лица. — Но здесь потрясающе. Создаётся ощущение, что я… дома.

— Скучаешь, наверное, — подметил Тони, но он не хотел развивать эту тему, поэтому тут же предложил выбрать что-нибудь из меню. — Все блюда готовят по старинным рецептам. А ещё здесь вкусный сидр.

Из небольшого меню Тони взял бургер и чашку кофе, а Стив пожелал отведать ногу утки с домашним бататом и яблочный сидр, чему Старк немного завидовал. Пока они ждали заказ, Стив всё вертелся и рассматривал фотографии, которые висели через столик у Тони за спиной. Его восхищало всё: от людей, изображенных на них, до старых, потёртых рамок, над которыми больше потрудилось время, чем человеческие руки.

А потом Стив начал рассказывать о своей жизни, и Тони слушал, улыбался, кивал. Он продолжал, когда принесли еду. Останавливался только пока жевал, но эти паузы были совсем незаметными в общей суматохе их разговора. Он рассказывал об отце, о том, как он пытался привить ему любовь к спорту и состязаниям, заставлял учиться, каждый раз приговаривая, что только его образованность определит его судьбу.

Тони всё слушал и слушал, немного завидовал тому, сколько внимания Стив получил от отца, при этом не лишившись материнской любви. В его детских воспоминаниях было полно взрослых: от нянек до садовников, но ближе всех были мама и дворецкий Джарвис. И в общем-то Тони не жаловался, пока однажды не услышал от мальчишек, что их отцы учат их играть в бейсбол, водят в зоопарки и возят на озеро.

Зависть — плохое чувство, и Старк выучил этот урок однажды. Не все имеют всё, что хотят, а те, кто говорит, что все их желания исполнились либо не блещут умом, либо просто врут, дабы скрыть свое негодование. К счастью, ума Тони всегда хватало.

— И что ты сделал? — спросил Тони, когда Стив решил распробовать картофель. — После чего отец перестал носить тебя на руках?

— Не захотел становиться военным. Я хотел создавать, а не уничтожать, но почему-то ему это не нравилось, — Роджерс пожал плечами.

— Потому что ты не пошёл по его стопам, — тихо проговорил Старк. — Забавно. Мой отец окончательно во мне разочаровался, когда я всё больше стал напоминать его.

— Люди не любят, когда им показывают их пороки.

— И успехом делиться тоже не любят.

Стив задумался. Он ничего не знал об отце Тони, как ничего и не знал об этом мире, в который попал. Он никогда не слышал о Говарде и его блестящем уме, и Тони не мог не радоваться такой маленькой глупости. Последнее, что ему было нужно — нелепое сравнение с человеком, который ставит свои интересы выше собственного сына. Он понимал Говарда, понимал его эгоизм, но всё же не мог простить, как бы не старался.

 _Ведь мама его любила,_ _несмотря_ _ни на что._

— А может, у твоего отца просто были хорошие связи, — предположил Тони, с тоской глядя на остатки бургера.

— Если бы всё дело было в связях, Тони, — Стив грустно улыбнулся. — Он добился своего. После окончания университета, отец отправил меня в армию. Не люблю вспоминать те времена, но я дослужился до капитана.

— И граф, и капитан… Завидный жених. После армии отец успокоился?

— Его раздражает, что имя его сына известно только из-за дурацкого моста и никогда не мелькает в военных сводках. Для него война всегда была священна, а искусство — второсортно.

— Но ты выстоял. Это… Достойно похвалы.

— Лучшая награда в нашей жизни — это возможность заниматься делом, которое того стоит.

Удивительное достижение, думал Тони, наблюдая за Стивом (тот разделал утиную ногу и наслаждался вкусом мяса). Встать против собственного отца и не упасть — поистине мастерство. Смог бы он так же? Наверное, если бы не доставшаяся по наследству зависимость от всего, что уводит от реальности. Тони знал, что он не глупее своего отца и что, если бы ему позволили работать в государственных университетах или частных, военных компаниях (путь в которые ему закрыт навсегда из-за алкоголизма и наркотиков), он доказал бы это быстро и без особых усилий. Точно так же, как Стив доказал отцу свою правоту. Манхэттенский мост — произведение искусства, даже если отец не сказал ему ни слова, этой постройкой нельзя было не восхититься. Тони спросил его об этом, но граф лишь покачал головой.

Не сказал. И Тони понимал, что чувствует Стив.

Они продолжили разговор, но быстро переключились с темы отцов и детей на архитектуру. Стив сравнивал свои воспоминания из прежней жизни с тем, что встретил здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Это было увлекательное путешествие в историю архитектуры. Наверное, граф был бы в восторге от исторических обедов, и быстро стал бы звездой этих незамысловатых посиделок, потому что знал действительно много.

Закончив трапезу первым, Тони решил сразу рассчитаться по счёту. У Стива денег не было. Стрэндж как-то не догадался оставить кое-какие сбережения на содержание своего чудесного открытия, из-за чего Тони немного ворчал. Он выскреб мелочь из кошелька и пытался прикинуть, хватил ли ему денег заправиться.

— Мне следовало заказать что-нибудь подешевле, — виновато сказал Стив.

— Если бы я хотел на тебе сэкономить, то просто отвёз бы тебя в Макдоналдс. Не бери в голову.

К сумме Тони добавил пять долларов в качестве чаевых милой леди, что их обслуживала, и убрал кошелек в карман висевшей совсем рядом куртки.

— Я знаю, где достать немного денег, — вдруг сказал Стив. Тони поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

Это звучало, как призыв к преступлению. Ну, то есть Тони тоже знал, где можно взять немного денег. Именно взять, а не заработать. В банке или в кассе книжного магазина. Выхватить у ребёнка, который зазевался возле фургона с мороженым, или попросить у богатого папочки.

— Небольшое приключение. Опасное, — с ноткой азарта продолжал Стив. — Если ты составишь мне компанию, уже к вечеру у нас будет около трехсот долларов наличными.

Тони всегда хватало ума не ввязываться в драки, не лезть в чужие дела и не пытаться изменить ту часть человечества, которая с уважением относится к стадному инстинкту. Но предложение Стива звучало интригующе, как поиск сокровищ.

— Ну, и что нужно делать? — спросил Тони, приготовившись слушать.

***

— Идём, — тихо шикнул Стив. Тони вздохнул.

Он и забыл, что Нью-Йорк такой огромный. Помимо высоток, утыкающихся в небо, и бесконечных неоновых вывесок, здесь всегда можно найти что-то удивительное. Стив давно присмотрел этот странный дом за забором. Белые стены виднелись издалека. Вдоль дороги, идущей от ворот в глубь участка, стояли белые столбы с матовыми плафонами. Сквозь асфальт местами проросла трава, не подстриженный газон добавлял этому участку неряшливости, а обвивающие забор почерневшие вьюны и вовсе превращались всё это в страшный аттракцион из парка развлечений.

Стив прошелся вдоль заросшего забора, что-то ища глазами. Отойдя метров на пятьдесят, остановился и присел на корточки. Тони наблюдал за странными манипуляциями рукой: ладонь графа пропала между двух реек забора, но он всё ещё шевелил предплечьем, как будто проталкивал руку за диван, чтобы достать упавшую туда ручку.

— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал Тони. То, что делал Стив, выглядело незаконно. — Ты слишком большой, чтобы здесь пролезть.

— Ищу ключи, — спокойно ответил граф. — Я жил в этом доме и прятал ключи здесь, когда был ребенком.

— И думаешь, что их всё ещё не нашли? — фыркнул Старк, понимая, в какую лотерею они ввязались. — Да и замки поменяли.

— Те замки точно не поменяли, — загадочно произнес Стив. Тони стало не по себе.

Этот дом напоминал фильм ужасов. Качающиеся деревья бросали нелепые тени в свете заходящего солнца. А ещё ему постоянно казалось, что за ними следят. Темные силы или ФБР, или девочка из телевизора, которая хочет убивать. Боже, в его голове было слишком много вариантов. Ключи Стив так и не нашел, но Тони был рад, что можно больше не топтать прогнившие листья.

— Ты собираешься туда залезть? — спросил Тони, указывая на дом. Намерения Стива были вполне очевидны, но Старк хотел убедиться, что он всё правильно понял, и заполнить неловкую тишину.

— В доме ничего интересного, — ответил Стив, рассматривая забор. — Нам нужно к дальним соснам.

— Соснам? — хмыкнул Тони. Он не видел сосны с тех пор, как отец перестал возить его в Миннесоту на Рождество. — Сосны в Нью-Йорке — какой абсурд.

— То, что в твоём районе нет ни одного живого растения не значит, что нигде нет.

От хитрой улыбки Тони обомлел.

Стив повел его в сторону, и Тони фыркнул, снова вступив в кучу засохшей листвы. Они шли всё дальше и дальше, пока в конце концов не оказались возле другого дома, окруженного подобным забором. Этот участок был меньше и ухоженней. Подстриженные кусты выглядели красиво и без привычной зелёной листвы.

Расстояние между двумя заборами было небольшое: они практически сталкивались друг с другом и между ними могла пробежать небольшая собака или кошка. Стив осмотрелся, прикинул что-то и, судя по выражению его лица, пытался рассчитать что-то очень важное. Тони озадаченно наблюдал за этим, вздыхая.

Наконец, Стив оперся одной рукой на новый забор, а второй зацепился за старый, точно повторил эти жесты ногами, и как гусеница вскарабкался по забору наверх. Тони раскрыл рот от удивления — армия и правда кое-что дает.

— Ты думаешь, я смогу это повторить? — крикнул Тони через забор. Он даже не знал, там ли Стив, может он уже убежал в поисках сосен.

— Воспользуйся своей смекалкой, — предложил Роджерс, зля Тони. Какое дело ему будет до смекалки, когда им впаяют срок за вторжение на частную собственность.

— Я просто подожду тебя здесь.

— Нет, так не пойдёт. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Три попытки вскарабкаться по двум заборам так, как это сделал Стив, не увенчались успехом. Старк тихо ругался, пытаясь придумать другие способы проникновения, но из-за нелепой злости мысли путались. И он то хотел просто протаранить забор машиной, а то и вовсе забить на всё это. Пусть Стив сам разбирается со своими соснами и тремястами баксов.

Он разглядывал небольшой туннель, созданный двумя разными заборами. Разные эпохи здесь соприкасались друг с другом, сливаясь воедино. Его взгляд зацепился за странную горизонтальную перекладину. Решив проверить, что это такое, Тони боком протиснулся в узкий проход, и понял, что такая перекладина там была не одна: несколько горизонтальных реек представляли собой обычную лестницу для кошек. Ей-то Тони и воспользовался, чтобы залезть на самый верх, а потом спрыгнул. На шум обернулся Стив.

— Смекалка, — спокойно ответил Тони.

Его приземление было далеко не мягким, так что всю дорогу до тех самых сосен он пытался отряхнуть прилипшую к штанам листву и слушал Роджерса, который снова и снова предавался воспоминаниям об этом странном месте. Здесь он играл в мяч со своим псом, вон там каждое утро делал зарядку (обязательный утренний ритуал), а ещё дальше была небольшая площадка, выложенная каменной плиткой, на которой можно было и заниматься спортом, и играть, но Стив использовал её совсем не по назначению — он устраивал ножки мольберта аккурат в моховых промежутках между камнями и рисовал.

Сердце Стива принадлежало искусству.

— Вот, это здесь, — Стив остановился и посмотрел вверх. Тони тоже поднял взгляд, что не укрылось от графа. — Видишь, там дупло?

Тони присмотрелся. Высокий полысевший, сухой дуб стоял, окруженный зелёными соснами. Его ветки выглядели безжизненными, а низ ствола напоминал вздувшийся ламинат. На стволе, в том самом месте, где начинались ветки, зияло дупло размером с самую простую плоскую тарелку.

— В семнадцать я спрятал туда шкатулку с деньгами, — продолжил Стив. Он не отводил с Тони взгляда, а тот, казалось, не замечал. — Хотел, чтобы отец не нашёл.

— И как ты туда залез?

— По лестнице, которой обычно пользовался наш садовник, чтобы срезать ветки.

— И как ты планируешь достать шкатулку сейчас? — Тони взглянул на Стива.

В угасающем свете дня его улыбка казалась мягче, а голубые глаза всё ещё были такими же яркими, как звезды. Сиреневый шарф закрывал шею, но не спасал от холодного ветра: щеки и нос у Стива были красные как у Санты с Таймс-сквер. Тони отвел взгляд, когда понял, что залюбовался.

— Здесь высоковато для меня, — Стив подошёл к дереву и в доказательство протянул руку — до дупла оставалось еще сантиметров двадцать. — Поэтому ты мне и нужен.

— Если ты не достаешь, я и подавно не достану, — хохотнул Тони. — Только если ты меня подбросишь, — столкнувшись взглядом с графом, он напрягся — Стива это не смешило. — Только не говори, что ты серьёзно намереваешься меня подкинуть? В таком случае, тебе нужно знать о силе притяжения, с которой всех нас притягивает к центру Земли. Которая, кстати, и станет причиной моей смерти.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Я надеялся, что ты согласишься залезть мне на плечи, чтобы достать шкатулку.

Тони даже не мог объяснить, почему согласился. Может, из-за ярко-голубых глаз, которые обжигали своим холодом, а может, и по другой причине, которая пряталась где-то глубоко в сердце Стива. Отчего-то ему была дорога эта шкатулка, и он был уверен, что для такого, как граф Роджерс, деньги не имеют ценности.

Побродив по участку, они нашли небольшой пенёк. Он был достаточно устойчив и крепок, чтобы выдержать Старка. Держаться пришлось за руки Стива, но Тони всё равно не был уверен, что они смогут дойти до дуба без происшествий. Роджерс уверял, что это не составит труда, и Тони верил, только потому что хотел.

Быть высоким — удовольствие сомнительное. Конечно, иногда Тони казалось, что будь он на десяток сантиметров повыше, многие проблемы бы решились сами собой. Но сидя на плечах Стива, он только и думал о том, как не врезаться в торчащие повсюду ветки и постоянно наклонялся. Лишь бы снова в шее нерв не защемило, думал он и вздыхал с облегчением, когда выпрямлялся без боли. Чёрт возьми, как хорошо, что он вырос до нормального размера и остановился, не превратившись в гиганта, получающего по лицу сосновыми ветками.

Когда они добрались до дерева, Тони всё-таки несколько раз получил ветками по лицу, за что Стив извинился: он обходил яму и совсем забыл о грузе на своих плечах, словно Тони ничего не весил вовсе. Дотянуться до дупла оказалось сложнее, чем предполагали они оба. Тони казалось, что они просто встанут рядом, он вытянет руку, заберёт шкатулку и этот кошмар закончится. Но когда они подошли к дереву, то Старк побледнел. Стив стоял впритык к стволу и оставалось всего лишь отпустить его руку.

— Перестань, Тони, — отозвался Стив снизу. Его голос звучало странно, возможно из-за того, что Старк сидел на нём и давил всем весом на плечи, от страха пытаясь свести колени. — Я тебя не уроню.

— Тогда держи меня за ноги.

— Прекрати ёрзать.

— Я боюсь упасть. Как я и сказал, гравитация та ещё сучка.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Тони не видел лица Стива, но почему-то представил гримасу на его лице: злость, перемешанную с отчаянием, так легко узнаваемые по складке между бровей и слегка помутневшему взгляду. Старк не стал отвечать, просто отпустил правую руку Стива, и тот осторожно спустил её ниже. Тони почувствовал, как крепкие пальцы сжались на бедре.

— Так нормально? — спросил Стив, уложив руку на ноге Старка.

— Крепко держишь?

— Крепко.

— Тогда держи вторую.

Старк едва отпустил руку Стива, и он сразу же крепко ухватился за вторую ногу. Держал он и правда крепко, так что Тони не побоялся и склонился к дереву. Попасть рукой в дупло оказалось не сложно, а вот на ощупь найти там какую-то шкатулку, дело нелёгкое. Стив вспоминал, как он укладывал шкатулку на дно дупла, но эти подсказки не помогали.

— Ты уверен, что шкатулка всё ещё там? Может, её белки себе присвоили? — проворчал Тони. — Или ты перепутал дерево.

— Ты дно нащупал?

— Дно?

— А где по-твоему должна быть шкатулка?

— Не знаю, в какой-нибудь трещине.

— Если бы она была в трещине, то вросла бы в дерево.

— Здесь нет дна, ты перепутал дерево. Мне жаль, — в конце добавил Тони, услышав тяжелый вздох внизу. — Надеюсь, ты не сильно расстроился.

Стив ничего не ответил. Тони заметил, как его взгляд метался по всем деревьям, растущим поблизости, остановился на доме, как будто что-то проверяя, но в итоге он снова посмотрел на дупло.

— Хочешь, я ещё раз посмотрю? — предложил Тони. — Я, конечно, там уже всё обыскал.

— Должно быть, я забрал эту шкатулку.

— Или дно дупла провалилось.

— Или дно дупла провалилось, — рассмеялся Стив. — Ну что, как будешь слезать?

— А, то есть это ты не продумал, когда заставил залезть на себя? — шутливо возмутился Тони.

— Придётся обратиться к твоей смекалке.

— Просто отнеси меня к тому же пеньку.

— Или я могу присесть, а ты спрыгнешь, — предложил Роджерс.

Этот вариант казался немного сумасшедшим, но в тоже время правильным, ограждал его от возможных ударов веток по лицу и от волнения и напряжения, которые сопровождали его в прошлый раз, пока Стив уверенно шагал от пенька до дуба. А ещё Тони совершенно не хотел прыгать через Стива, как через козла на физкультуре в школе.

Поэтому он решил, что лучше всего просто схватиться за ветку и, когда Стив отойдёт, спрыгнуть на землю. Вероятность сломать ноги при таком раскладе была практически нулевой. Граф согласился с таким предложение и отошёл немного в сторону от ствола, в поисках ветки, за которую Тони сможет крепко ухватиться.

— Ты серьёзно решил прыгать? — поинтересовался Стив, пока Тони проверял, сможет ли полностью обхватить ветку. — Это не опасно?

— Да тут невысоко.

— Ну, конечно, всего-то метр восемьдесят с небольшим.

— Метр восемьдесят минус мои ноги, — поправил Тони. — Это безопаснее, чем слезать с тебя, как обезьянка с дерева. Так, я держусь, отпускай.

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться и отпустить Тони, Стив резко развернулся и схватил его за ноги. Расцепив пальцы, Старк оказался сидящим на руках у Стива. Выглядело это стремно, а ощущалось ещё хуже. Каждое прикосновение Стива было слишком близким, интимным, он держал Тони под коленями и сжимал руку на бедре, а потом осторожно начал опускать вниз, на землю, как люди отпускают кошек, чтобы остаться без ненужных царапин и дырок от острых когтей на одежде. Тони сжимал его за плечи, боясь свалиться с этого хваленого метра восьмидесяти.

Стив перестал его держать, только когда убедился, что тот крепко стоит на земле. Тони не убирал руки с широких плеч, все еще чувствуя слабость в ногах, и совершенно не уловил тот момент, когда лицо графа оказалось ужасно близко. Голубые глаза с искрой улыбались, в них не было и намёка на грусть, как будто шкатулка нашлась и лежала во внутреннем кармане его пальто.

Тони любил риск, как своеобразный наркотик. Находиться на грани смерти, вися над пропастью, — не его вариант. Сыграть на бирже или купить киндер-сюрприз — тот уровень риска, который он себе позволяет после посещения программы Анонимных Алкоголиков. Сейчас его выбор походил на что-то странное и до ужаса абсурдное, а у него совсем не было времени подумать. Ему хотелось действовать, пока Стив был рядом, и Тони чувствовал, как на каждом вдохе поднимаются его плечи.

А ещё Тони был достаточно умным, чтобы не творить глупости, но иногда глупости его ломали. Осторожно, по кусочкам.

Плавно скользнул ладонями по плечам, коснулся большим пальцем щеки и, не сомневаясь в том, что Стив понимает его намерения, Тони потянулся за поцелуем, поддаваясь слабости и сдаваясь в плен глупостям. Глупостям по имени Стив Роджерс.

Целовать Стива Роджерса было приятно. Тони нравилось ощущать гладкость его щёк и то, как длинные ресницы щекотали лицо. А когда Стив поддался навстречу, отвечая, пальцы задрожали, и Тони захлестнуло приступом эйфории, как кайфом от наркотиков. Он столько мучился с этим желанием, столько думал об этом и так часто целовал Стива во сне, что боялся разочароваться, но явь показала, что все эти сомнения были лишь ещё одной отговоркой, сдерживающей его от глупых поступков.

Может, он правильно прочитал все знаки. Может, знаков и не было, а было только желание, которое с каждым днём становилось всё больше, разрасталось, как корни дерева, пробиралось по венам, овладевая разумом, как алкоголь и травка, только удовольствие совсем другое — ощутимей. Тони чувствовал, как от его холодных пальцев теплели щеки Стива, как чужие руки плавно сжимались на его талии (граф так и не рискнул поднять их повыше), и дрожь в собственном теле — волнение, которое он не испытывал с выпускного класса.

— Твою же мать, — растерянно прошептал Тони, не смог подобрать других слов, все ещё думая, что этот поцелуй случился не с ним. Может, с его двойником или с голографической копией. Или это вовсе был актёр из байопика о жизни Тони Старка. Но Стив стоял перед ним такой живой, настоящий и с всё ещё красными щеками от ветра.

— Прости, — Стив сделал шаг назад и виновато взглянул на Тони. — Мне очень хотелось, но я не должен был.

— Если ты хочешь — делаешь, — голос Тони звучал предательски тихо и хрипло. Внутри всё сжалось от взгляда холодных глаз и уверенного голоса графа.

— Не в моём случае, — Стив покачал головой и отвёл взгляд. Тони не понимал, то ли ему было стыдно смотреть Старку в глаза после неловкого поцелуя, то ли он просто боялся увидеть злобу и разочарование. — То есть, Тони, пойми… Я уйду, а ты останешься, и я не хочу… Доктор Стрэндж рассказал мне много всего.

— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Старк. — Давай просто забудем об этом.

Он сдерживался только из-за Стива, но внутри всё кипело. Ему хотелось кричать и драться — начистить кому-нибудь морду в спортбаре сейчас было бы очень кстати — потому что казалось, что это поможет сбросить эмоциональное напряжение и забыться.

— Или сделаем вид, что ничего не было, — Стив поднял испуганный взгляд.

— Если ты этого хочешь.

— Да-да, это хороший вариант.

Молчание было неловким. Тони оглянулся, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от Стива, потому что его губы всё ещё были влажными и яркими на фоне порозовевшего лица. Вечнозеленые сосны казались настоящим волшебством среди засохших деревьев и сухой листвы.

— А как мы выберемся отсюда? — поинтересовался Тони. «Ничего не было», — повторял он про себя, глядя на Стива. — Где-то есть тайный проход?

Стив развел руками. Похоже, Тони опять придётся использовать свою смекалку.

***

На лестничной площадке не было неловкости. Тони уже смирился с мыслью, что Стив и хотел, и не хотел его целовать одновременно. Он думал об этом, пока они искали способ выбраться с частной территории, потом всю дорогу до дома, пока Стив расспрашивал о светофорах и о неоновых вывесках, которые ему так понравились, и всё то время, пока они поднимались по лестнице, а Тони объяснял принципы работы неоновых ламп.

Теперь Тони был совсем один, сидел на диване в темноте, пялился на открытую дверь комнаты Паркера и вздыхал, сам не зная о чём. То ли о внезапном поцелуе, то ли о тоскливом одиночестве. Что же будет, когда Питер съедет? Скорее всего он опять сопьётся или выбросится в окно в приступе ненависти к себе.

Свет зажегся так внезапно, что Тони чуть не ослеп. Он прищурился и взглянул на застывшего на входе Паркера. Довольного Паркера, который, кажется, мурлыкал себе под нос незнакомую песню. Питер был удивлен так, как будто забыл, что живёт здесь ни один. Хотя, может, Тони просто превратился в единорога?

— Ты рано, — подметил Тони, и Питер, войдя, закрыл за собой дверь. — Свидание не задалось?

— Всё было… Отлично, — Паркер говорил осторожно, как будто ждал подвоха. — Мы договорились о втором свидании на следующих выходных.

— Вау, так ты преуспел, — Тони криво улыбнулся. — Рад за тебя, сосед. Устал, наверное.

— По ощущениям мы обошли пешком весь город.

— Ты устал. Пора спать.

— Наверное. Тогда я пойду?

— Конечно. И свет выключи.

Закрыв глаза, Тони положил голову на спинку дивана. Если бы его глаза были открыты, он смог бы рассмотреть потолок, разглядеть падающие из окна тени и вообразить, чтобы это могло бы быть. Под веками было темно, привычно и можно было представлять всё, что угодно. Например, те дурацкие деревья, Стива и гладкие щёки под пальцами. Шаги Питера стихли.

Тони задавался вопросом, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы не решился на поцелуй? Было бы ему легче, если бы он сказал Стиву, что поцелуй — его инициатива и извиняться было не за что? Было бы лучше, если бы Стив просто нахамил ему, нагрубил и влепил пощечину или это было бы так же больно, как сегодня, когда он сказал, что уйдёт?

Разве уходить обязательно?

Услышав, что кто-то открыл холодильник, Тони приоткрыл глаза — свет шёл только с кухни. Питер вытащил из холодильника две бутылки пива. Он сел рядом с Тони, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и протянул Старку одну бутылку.

— Расскажешь, что случилось или просто помолчим?

— Тебе правда интересно?

— Ты грустный, и я хочу помочь.

— Ох, Питер-Питер. Прости, что я постоянно сравниваю тебя с Брюсом. Это не потому что ты плохой сосед, просто я ворчливый старик.

— Я не обижаюсь, — Питер открыл своё пиво. — Всегда сложно привыкнуть к кому-то новому, когда потерял идеал.

— Ты лучший, правда, — продолжил Тони, попивая пиво. — Я просто держу тебя в узде.

— Я понял, — Паркер усмехнулся. — А что со Стивом? Ты вроде хотел пригласить его на свидание.

— Мы поцеловались, земля перевернулась, но Стив сказал, что так нельзя, потому что он, видите ли, вернётся в прошлое и не хочет разбивать мне сердце, как это сделал Стрэндж. Как будто он много знает, хотя сам даже не представляет, что там у нас случилось.

— Мне жаль, — Питер положил руку на плечо Тони.

— Всё нормально, мы решили остаться друзьями.

— Попытаться стоило.

— Ты думаешь?

— Ты знаешь, что у вас ничего не вышло, а не мучаешь себя мыслями, что могло бы быть.

— Не мучаю, конечно, — саркастически отозвался Старк. — Просто издеваюсь над собой, используя своё воображение, и пью пиво, что глупо, потому что это самый прямой путь к алкоголизму.

— Ты можешь пить сколько хочешь. Я покупаю безалкогольное пиво.

— Серьёзно? А я-то думаю, почему не вставляет, хотя вкус годный. Вот это забота. Брюс бы так не сделал, — Старк улыбнулся. — Мне повезло с соседом.

— Как и мне. Сыграем в Mario Kart? Я открыл новый уровень сложности.

— Неси джойстики. И пока мы будем играть, расскажешь о своём свидании.

— ЭмДжей — шикарная.

Питер с такой улыбкой рассказывал о свидании, что Тони даже успел забыть обо всём, что случилось. Не о Стиве, а только о странных прикосновениях и поцелуях. И притворялся, что его сердце не разбито и всё ещё влюбленно стучит.


	9. Глава 9, в которой Тони сталкивается с Говардом лицом к лицу

Питер Паркер порой вёл себя по-идиотски. Он то разговаривал сам с собой, пытаясь решить самые сложные задачи физики, то прыгал на месте, желая привести мысли в порядок, а иногда становился той ещё занозой в заднице, и в такие моменты Тони чувствовал себя уязвленным, потому что Питер не сводил с него взгляда, заваливая глупыми вопросами. Обычно для этого требовалось много времени, но сегодня Паркер умудрился озадачить Тони всего одним предложением.

— Я должен познакомить тебя с ЭмДжей, — с улыбкой пробормотал он за завтраком в воскресенье, и весь день пошёл насмарку.

Тони не понимал, к чему эти глупые условности. Они виделись на выставке, разве этого недостаточно? Они с Питером даже не лучшие друзья, а всего лишь соседи, люди, которые скидываются на оплату квартиры и иногда проводят вечера вместе.

— Поэтому я и хочу вас познакомить, — продолжил Паркер, несмотря на протесты Тони. — Ты - моя соседская семья.

— Сколько у вас свиданий было? — вздохнул Тони.

— Четыре с половиной, — Пит сжал губы. — На середине последнего ей пришлось уйти. Работа, сам понимаешь.

— Значит, фаза третьего свидания пройдена, — заулыбался Старк. — Молодец, малой.

— Нет, нет. Ничего ещё не пройдено, — взволнованно продолжил Питер. — Поэтому мы хотим задобрить тебя ужином и попросить переночевать у Стива.

Старк раздраженно закатил глаза. Во-первых, его возмущал тот факт, что Питер решил выставить его из собственной квартиры. Во-вторых, почему нельзя было просто попросить провести время где-то в другом месте или знакомство с пассией своего соседа это какой-то новый ритуал? В-третьих, ночевка со Стивом вызывала кучу вопросов. В том, что Стив не откажет, Тони не сомневался, но сомневался в своём желании спать на узком диване, пока Роджерс спиной измеряет ширину кровати.

Если у Питера так припекло, лучше всего уйти к Роуди. Тот вечно зовет его в гости, и пара выходных дней за городом пойдут только на пользу. Тони уже представил, как хорошо сидеть на веранде и жарить что-нибудь на гриле, как Питер разбил все его надежды.

— И Стива нужно занять.

— Прости? — нахмурился Старк.

— Ну чтобы он… Ну ты знаешь, он же вечно приходит сюда, когда ему скучно. Даже сегодня, — Питер развел руками, — он придёт к обеду. Я обещал рассказать, как играть в Монополию.

— Я не могу привести Стива к Роуди, — вслух размышлял Тони.

— Тебе и не нужно никуда его вести. Там, этажом выше отличная квартира и пару спальных мест явно найдётся.

— И что мы будем делать? — саркастично поинтересовался Тони.

— Не знаю, но может ты наконец пригласишь его на свидание.

— Плохая попытка, Питер. Не зли меня.

— Даже не думал. Просто не понимаю, что вам мешает быть вместе, пока Стив не вернулся домой, раз вы оба этого хотите. Если бы тебе сказали, что завтра ты сломаешь ногу и больше никогда не сможешь ходить, неужели ты не воспользовался бы последним шансом пробежаться вокруг дома?

— С чего ты взял, что мы _оба_ этого хотим? — надменным тоном Старк надеялся утихомирить мальца, но тот только ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ну, ты никак не можешь смириться с тем, что произошло, а он… Не знаю, замечал ли ты когда-нибудь, но иногда по вечерам Стив сидит на пожарной лестнице и наблюдает за тобой.

Тони подавился хлопьями. Да, не вовремя он решил подкрепиться. Закашлялся, как заядлый курильщик, и покраснел. Сообразительный Питер быстро налил стакан воды и протянул руку помощи. Он чувствовал себя глупо сразу по двум причинам: во-первых — подавиться хлопьями с молоком это так по-детски, а во-вторых, потому что никак не мог понять, правду говорит Питер или привирает.

Он бы ведь заметил Стива на пожарной лестнице. Ну то есть, когда какой-то громила появляется где бы то ни было, то сразу становится центром внимания. Интерес публики вызывали его широкие плечи, за которыми можно было бы спрятать Кёнигсбергский замок от налетов англо-американской авиации, глаза, в которых можно топить континенты, наплевав на жертвы и архитектурное достояние, и гладкие щёки, как лучший в мире шёлк, прикосновения к которым успокаивали не хуже транквилизаторов.

Вспоминая всё это, сложно было представить, что граф прятался на пожарной лестнице в собственной тени и молча наблюдал. Без смешков, без улыбок и даже без попкорна. Просто сумасшествие. Стив не был похож ни на одного из его бывших, и при этом был самым лучшим из тех, с кем Тони довелось целоваться. И уж тем более он не был похож на преследователя, который следит из кустов за каждым твоим шагом.

Тони едва успел откашляться и допить стакан воды, как дверь открылась, и на пороге застыл ничего не понимающий Стив. Растрепанные волосы были похожи на примятое ветром пшеничное поле. Несмотря на ясный взгляд и бодрую улыбку, по следам от подушки было ясно, что проснулся граф совсем недавно.

— Я хотел одолжить молока, — виновато начал Стив. Питер подскочил к холодильнику, чтобы вытащить все запасы.

— Проходи, — Тони улыбнулся. — С нами позавтракаешь. Заодно узнаешь, что придумал Питер, чтобы отжарить ту цыпочку из музея.

— Тони! — воскликнул Паркер, покраснев сильнее, чем Старк от кашля.

— Да брось, тут только взрослые. И ты давно не маленький мальчик.

— Это не значит, что всем нужно знать о моих планах. И не называй ЭмДжей цыпочкой, мне это не нравится.

— Просто садись рядышком, — хмыкнул Тони, кивнул на свободный стул рядом.

Было бы логично продолжить завтрак, как ни в чём не бывало, но посмотрев на миску с остатками хлопьев, Тони понял, что больше эту гадость в себя не запихнет. Уж точно не сегодня. В горле всё ещё першило и было ощущение, что несколько хлопьев остались во рту и царапали нёбо. Неприятно. И от этой неприятности Тони хотел избавиться, но пытаться разгладить нёбо языком, как минимум, идиотская затея, вдобавок со стороны это выглядело бы ужасно. Он сглотнул несколько раз, но от этого легче не стало.

Кофе, нужен кофе, думал Тони, но терпеливо сидел, пока Питер и Стив обменивались утренними любезностями. Отсесть от Стива сейчас значило бы признать тот факт, что между ними не всё в порядке, и стать той крошкой на весах, которая портит всё равновесие. Лишний килограмм — это не про него. Стуча пальцами по столу, он прислушивался к разговору, кивал, когда Питер что-то спрашивал, но при этом не говорил ни слова.

Через десять минут их разговор свёлся к Монополии, и Тони счел, что это подходящий момент, чтобы наконец сделать себе кофе. В шкафчиках нашлась только банка с остатками растворимого кофе. Включив чайник, он осторожно высыпал остатки в чашку, добавил к порошку две ложки сахара и, облокотившись на тумбочку, уставился на Питера со Стивом. Монополия ставила Стива в тупик.

— А может, ты с нами сыграешь? — спросил граф, посмотрев на Тони.

— Монополия для детей, — фыркнул Старк.

— Как и все игры. Но это не значит, что мы не можем сыграть в одну.

— Сыграем, но только не сегодня. Паркер уже поведал тебе про то, что устроит нам романтический вечер?

— Опять ты всё переворачиваешь с ног на голову, — застонал Питер, виновато взглянув на Стива. — ЭмДжей придёт ко мне в гости в четверг, так что я попросил Тони поспать у тебя на диване.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Стив, устремив улыбающийся взгляд на Старка.

— Он не соглашается, — хмуро продолжил Паркер.

— В четверг ведь встреча ещё с одной компанией, если мне память не изменяет.

— Не изменяет, — подтвердил Старк. Чайник щёлкнул, и он наконец налил себе кофе.

— Ну вот, значит целый день мы оба будем заняты, — теперь Стив смотрел на Питера. — Я его уговорю.

— Точно?

— Уступлю ему кровать. Что думаешь, Тони?

— И тебе не жалко? — Старку стало смешно. Заманить его такой ерундой — ну что за глупость?

— Питер многое делает для меня. Я хочу отплатить ему тем же. Ты ведь поступаешь так же?

Вопросительный тон, который больше походил на иронию, заставил Старка сжать губы. Он отпил кофе, обжёг язык (зато нёбо больше не было проблемой) и прищурился, разглядывая по очереди то Стива, то Паркера. Был ли между ними сговор? Вряд ли. Паркер не способен на такие хитрости из-за привычки брать на себя слишком много ответственности и собственной совестливости, которая даже больше, чем эго Старка.

Старк решил уйти по-английски. Вся эта ситуация его раздражала, хотелось поскорее спрятаться и заняться чем-то более полезным. Например, доработать систему безопасности, над которой он трудился последние семь месяцев. От этого больше пользы, чем от разговоров с Питером и Стивом. Мозги работают, руки трудятся и жизнь движется…

— Тогда я заберу с собой приставку, — Тони остановился около двери. — Посоревнуемся, да, граф?

Стив в непонимании поднял брови. О каких соревнованиях лепетал Старк?

***

Зима подступала всё ближе. Первый снег не заставил себя долго ждать. Но улицы Нью-Йорка были не столь приветливыми, как например Канады, поэтому уже к обеду от снежного покрывала не осталось и следа. Только слякоть, как после дождя, и грязь, разнесенная тысячами ботинок по всему городу. От этого Тони было немного грустно, но только потому что первый снег всегда напоминал о маме.

Сидя у окна, он допивал уже третью чашку кофе. Ноги тряслись от холода, а руки — от нервов, и всё шло не по плану. Совсем не по плану. Только в понедельник после прекрасного выступления Стива перед инвесторами, Тони чувствовал себя настолько вдохновлённым, что мог покорить Эверест. Наверное, поэтому он не стал смотреть, что там дальше по плану.

У Тони сжался желудок, когда с утра пораньше он решил ознакомиться с программой и прочитать список гостей. Пятым в списке числился Говард Старк, и он не понимал, что он там забыл.

Встреча с отцом это совсем не то, что он планировал на сегодняшний вечер. Во-первых, они со Стивом собирались поужинать мексиканской едой (которую Стив никогда не пробовал). Во-вторых, он взял в прокате диск с игрой по «Звездным войнам» и уже строил планы на честную битву со Стивом (которую он непременно выиграет). В-третьих, он был уверен, что ничто не сможет испортить ему настроение сегодня вечером. Ведь этот вечер должен был быть одновременно приятным и полезным, но и тут Говард умудрился накосячить.

Или, может, это проверка? Папочка решил проверить, а правда ли, что Тони теперь не пьёт и не употребляет? Правду ли говорят о том, что он талантливый и изобретательный, любит свою работу и не кичится золотыми руками? Или он просто хочет посмеяться, унизить, напомнив, что Тони — всего лишь жалкая копия Говарда Старка, спрятанная в совсем неудачный сосуд.

Тони знал, насколько глупы эти мысли, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Какой-то синдром маменькиного сынка, который совсем не ладил с папочкой. Неужели он всё ещё пытался что-то доказать Говарду или просто боялся провалиться у него на глазах? Столько вопросов просто не вмещалось в его голове, и в гневе Тони едва не выронил кружку с кофе, когда за спиной услышал своё имя.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Стив, приглаживая галстук. Тони на секунду залюбовался светло-голубой рубашкой, которая была ему, графу, так к лицу, но даже это не подняло настроение.

— Да, ерунда, — безразлично ответил Старк, делая вид, что не так уж его и заботит то, что на самом деле заботит ещё как. — Просто прочитал список гостей на сегодняшнее выступление и выцепил среди них знакомое имя.

— Говард Старк? — спросил Роджерс так тихо, словно голосом можно убить. — Вы с ним как-то связаны?

— Он мой отец.

Стив изменился в лице. Наверное, он рассчитывал услышать что-то другое. Не то чтобы Тони много рассказывал ему о своём отце, лишь обронил пару ничего не значащих фраз, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, почему имя собственного отца так сильно озадачило Старка.

— И когда ты видел его в последний раз? — Стив отложил список и сел на стул, развернув его спинкой к окну.

— Не знаю. Может, года три назад. Он никогда не горел желанием возиться со мной и не интересовался, как мои дела. Ему достаточно не видеть моё имя на кладбище, и по-моему, только об этом он и заботится.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ты просто не знаешь моего отца, — Тони опустил взгляд. — Ну какой родитель бросает своего ребёнка, Стив?

— Ну, практически, любой. Иначе как этот ребёнок встанет на ноги.

— Придумал бы что-нибудь получше, — фыркнул Старк. Стив, не ожидавший такой реакции, вздохнул.

Кажется, он пытался найти способ, который поможет немного успокоить Тони, чтобы тот наконец расслабился и перестал бездумно глотать кофе. Чтобы собрался, оделся и с гордо поднятой головой направился в бизнес-центр на встречу с инвесторами, которая может предопределить всё его будущее. Тони это ценил. Отчасти.

— Может, твой отец просто хочет помириться с тобой? — предположил граф. — Он мог осознать свою ошибку. Желание исправить оплошность и попытаться восстановить хорошие отношения — лишь следствие.

— Ты просто не знаешь моего отца, — повторил Тони, на этот раз не ёрничая и не иронизируя.

— Если судить по твоим словам, он тот ещё гад.

— Гад, — Старк рассмеялся. — Я даже забыл, что такое слово существует.

Тони смеялся. Смеялся, потому что так оказалось легче принять всё то, что вдруг случилось. И Говарда, и Стива, и то, что Питер выдворил его из собственной квартиры на целую ночь, чтобы провести время с девчонкой.

А может, дело было в кофе. Может, от кофеина поехала крыша, и он потихоньку сходил с ума в тайне от всех, даже от самого себя. Стив улыбался, глядя на Тони, и это было самое правильное, что Старк видел за последние несколько дней. Тёплая улыбка человека, который вдруг стал дороже, чем собственный отец.

— Хочешь выступить перед ним сам? — спросил граф, когда Тони перестал смеяться.

— Это плохая идея, — Тони помотал головой и допил остатки кофе в чашке.

— Ты выступил бы лучше, чем я.

— Это не правда. Не просто так я искал для себя замену.

— Ты просто не хотел выступать сам. Но правда в том, что даже Наташа считает, что ты лучше справишься.

— Это она тебе сказала?

— Нет. Не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы понять, к чему всё шло. Твоим подругам не понравилось, что ты привёл меня с собой. Они надеялись, что сговорившись, смогут убедить тебя выступить перед инвесторами, но я всё испортил.

— То есть, они хотели меня подставить? — возмутился Тони, перебив Стива. — Что за друзья мне достались.

— Верные друзья.

И боже, как же Стив был прав!

Тони поджал губы и кивнул. Может, и правда, сегодня ему стоит выступить самому?

Он думал об этом долго. Пока одевался, затем, когда вёл машину, не сводя взгляда с дороги, и уже сидя в кафе на третьем этаже бизнес-центра. Кофе никак не помогал принять решение, Тони метался от одного к другому, от «да» к «нет», застревая на середине пути. Сидевший напротив Стив при параде и в галстуке не сбивал с мыслей, а наоборот подталкивал. Он говорил столько добрых слов в адрес Старка, что тот невольно улыбнулся.

И в этом была его слабость.

Уверенность Стива не дрогнула под натиском тысячи слов, зато все аргументы Старка разбивались о взгляд Стива, об его руки и улыбку-ухмылку, которой он одаривал Тони каждый раз, когда тот говорил что-нибудь невероятно глупое.

— Хочешь сказать, что у меня не получится отвертеться? — сдавшись, спросил Тони. — Придётся выступать самому?

— Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю и способен выполнить своё обещание. Решение за тобой.

— Неужели сложно просто помочь?

— Ты знаешь мой ответ, Тони. Знаешь всё, о чём я думаю. Поступай так, как велит сердце или интуиция. Прислушайся к себе и на секунду перестань разыгрывать драму. Твой отец — обычный человек, один из тех, кто готов вложить свои деньги в твои изобретения. И это всё, что должно тебя волновать.

Иногда Стив говорил такие вещи, противостоять которым было просто невозможно. Как, например, сейчас. Хотелось возмутиться, объяснить Стиву в сотый раз, что же не так в отношениях отца и сына на примере Старков, но ставить весь бизнес-центр на уши не лучшая идея, а тихим быть Тони никогда не умел. Поэтому он смолчал, совсем как в парке, после глупых слов графа о необходимости вернуться в прошлое.

Может, он скучал по семье и невесте. Или считал, что люди из девятнадцатого века более образованные и интеллигентные и с ними просто приятней, чем с любым современным человеком. Эта мысль показалась Тони оскорбительной, но ведь каждый имеет право на своё мнение. И если времена Древней Греции Стиву нравятся больше, чем Средневековье, то кто Тони такой, чтобы из-за него любить эти грязные Средние века, полные страшных войн и смертоносных эпидемий.

С другой стороны, кому вообще нравится Средневековье? Запутавшись в мыслях, Тони мотнул головой, и невидимая дымка неуместных мыслей растворилась в воздухе.

— Как ты решил, что лучше спроектировать Манхэттенский мост, а не Бруклинский?

— Бруклинский мост начали строить до моего рождения. Кстати, тогда он назывался Мост Нью-Йорка и Бруклина.

— Может, ты будешь тем, кто посоветует сменить это дурацкое название? — предложил Тони.

Стив усмехнулся. Он всегда усмехался, когда Тони пытался шутить, за тем редким исключением, когда шутки были действительно неудачными. Но в отличие от остальных, кто после любой шутки переключался и с лёгкостью менял тему разговора, граф оставался верен объекту обсуждения и не сворачивал с намеченного пути. Он как будто видел всё насквозь, чувствовал ту злость, которую Тони пытался выпустить с помощью глупой фразы, но прекрасно понимал, что эти методы не работают.

Поэтому Тони ждал, что же последует дальше. Ждал, допивая кофе. До выступления оставалось еще полчаса. Они могли провести их в тишине, Тони мог бы заказать ещё кофе, чтобы хоть как-то занять свой болтливый рот. А могли бы прогуляться по кварталу до метро и обратно, но ветер и накрапывающий дождь не располагали к хорошей прогулке.

Старк предложил Стиву подняться на этаже выше и посидеть в комнате ожидания, пока их не пригласят. На его удачу они были единственными, кто сегодня ждал аудиенции. Он сел на диван и расслабился, облокотившись на спинку. Никакого гула, эхом разносящейся музыки и стука ножей по тарелкам. После кафе здесь он нашёл настоящий рай, но и тот длился недолго.

— Ты выступишь, — Стив нарушил ту недолгую тишину, которой Старк наслаждался. — Не потому что я так сказал и уж точно не из-за отца. Ты выступишь, потому что хочешь сам, и это решение ты принял уже давно.

Тони отмахнулся, проворчав себе под нос «Отстань». Стив улыбнулся и больше не сказал ни слова.

Старк только и думал о том, что сказал ему граф, пока не вышел на импровизированную сцену и не встретился взглядом с десятком инвесторов, замерших в ожидании. Стив приглядывал за ним, и Тони знал, что он поможет, стоит только попросить. Кивнув графу, он начал свою речь.

Стив стоял в тени, не отводя от Тони глаз. Ему ужасно нравилось то, что он видел.

***

Тони чувствовал небывалый прилив сил под чужими взглядами. Он закончил на позитивной ноте, отошёл от привычного плана и был доволен собой. Импровизация удалась. Отвечая на вопросы, он никому не нагрубил, даже Говарду, который нарочно спросил глупость.

Выйти к публике самому было правильным решением. Тони думал об этом в паузах, смотря на Говарда, и понимал, что его отец — не причина всех его успехов и неудач. Он вдруг осознал, что его талант — не желание доказать папочке, что он самый лучший сын. Каждая разработка, каждая встреча, каждое слово — всё это результат работы Тони над собой.

Каждая буква — как очередной отброшенный в сторону косячок, каждый знак — не выпитая бутылка виски. И каждый сделанный Тони шаг однажды был для него испытанием, которое может и начало строиться на обидах, но и те уже были забыты.

— У меня получилось, — довольно заявил Тони Стиву. Они стояли в коридоре, возле окна, и с тоской наблюдали за дождём. А ведь только утром шёл снег. — Хотя, если брать в общем, никто ведь и не сомневался, правда?

— Правда, — Стив улыбнулся. — Теперь ты справишься без меня.

— Нет, нет и нет. Сегодня мы вместе. Меня выгнали из дома, и ты обещал уступить мне кровать, помнишь?

— Ты обещал, что будешь позировать обнаженным, но что-то я не помню, чтобы я рисовал что-то подобное.

— Никогда не поздно выполнить обещание, — сказал Тони, надеясь, что тон голоса, манера и его улыбка не заставили Стива задуматься о том, что это, возможно, флирт.

_Это с самого первого дня был флирт._

— И ты обещал мне мексиканский ужин. Может, с этого и начнем?

— Не боишься острых специй? — хмыкнул Тони.

Он ждал, что Стив рассмеется, а потом они вдвоем спустятся на подземную парковку бизнес-центра, сядут в его старую Ауди и поедут в мексиканский ресторан, чтобы взять еду на вынос. Он ждал, что весь вечер они будут играть в «Звездные войны» на приставке, и это точно будет смешно, потому что Стив ничего не знает о «Звездных войнах» и игровых приставках. Он ждал, что ночью опять пойдёт снег и тогда он обязательно выйдет на пожарную лестницу, чтобы понаблюдать за зимним чудом.

Он ждал многого, но совершенно не ждал того, что случилось.

— Здравствуй, Энтони, — голос Говарда не забылся даже после стольких лет и литров алкоголя.

— Привет, — ответил Тони, скрипя зубами. — Давно не виделись. Вот, познакомься, это мой друг граф Стивен Роджерс.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк, — Стив пожал Говарду руку.

— Просто друг? — спросил Говард, украдкой глянув на Тони.

— Просто друг. У него невеста есть. И все такое.

Прищурившись, Говард стал разглядывать Стива, и Тони злился. Неужели так сложно просто поверить на слово и не сверлить взглядом любого парня, находящегося рядом с ним? Так было всегда, с тех самых пор, как Тони перестал скрывать ориентацию от родителей. Но почему-то сейчас этот взгляд раздражал больше, чем когда-либо. Наверно, Тони не злился бы, если бы хоть что-то из его слов было ложью. Он говорил правду, а недоверие со стороны Говарда портило весь настрой.

В конце концов, встретившись со Стивом взглядом, Говард улыбнулся.

— Меня заинтересовала твоя система безопасности, — Говард ухмыльнулся Тони. — Было бы здорово ознакомиться с техническим заданием.

— Нет никакого технического задания. Это моя разработка, и все, что мне нужно, я держу в уме.

— Может, расскажешь, что ты задумал?

— С чего вдруг ты заинтересовался моей работой? — Тони сложил руки на груди.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу оставить без внимания стоящие идеи.

— Моя идея не продаётся.

— Я и не собирался выкупать твою идею, Энтони. Я хочу вложится в твой проект, поэтому и хочу узнать больше, чтобы потом не пожалеть о напрасной трате денег.

— Ну да, твоё состояние не бесконечно, — хмыкнул Тони язвительно.

— Забудь детские обиды, ты же уже взрослый, — с холодным безразличием сказал Говард. Тони помнил этот тон из детства, с ужасом осознавал, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось, и Говард — святой для всех — все ещё смотрит на него как на ребёнка, уверенный в том, что в любой момент сможет забрать его игрушку. — Если надумаешь, знаешь где меня найти. Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Роджерс. До свидания, Энтони.

Говард развернулся на каблуках, как профессиональный танцор, и устремился к лифту. Тони уже представил, как внизу, на парковке, его встречает Джарвис, открывает ему дверь, потому что мистер Старк не из тех, кто открывает двери. Боже, как же это раздражало: вся эта напускная показушность, неуместный выпендреж и дурацкая привычка Говарда напоминать о том, что он может купить всё, что захочет.

Тони сжал губы и грубо фыркнул. Эмоции зашкаливали, как у пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Он всегда считал, что давно перерос тот возраст, когда злоба на родителей давала о себе знать. Но Говард, как обычно, всё испортил своим появлением, надменным взглядом и излишней самоуверенностью, руша апломб Тони своей наглостью и высокомерием.

Чесались кулаки. Вот только Тони знал, что силой ничего не изменить, поэтому не бросился в лифт вслед за отцом. Вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза, а затем сжал руку в кулак и прицелился к стене. Он уже ждал ту боль, которая начнется в костяшках и пройдёт по всей руке, но удар смягчила тёплая ладонь Стива. Он не только не дал Тони ударить в стену, но и стал успокаивать. Свободной рукой Роджерс сжал плечо Старка, не сильно, а осторожно, с какой-то заботой, подумал Тони, но не стал развивать свою мысль.

— Это того не стоит, — тихо прошептал Стив. — И это ничего не изменит.

— Зато мне станет легче.

— Не станет. Не обманывай себя пустой надеждой.

— Он же издевается надо мной.

— Не ведись на это, Тони. Если твой отец и правда такой, каким ты его описывал, то худшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать — ударить стену. Или меня.

— И что, по-твоему, мне нужно слепо вестись на его уловки?

— Этого я не говорил. Просто не действуй сгоряча, ладно?

— Прямо как ты, когда полез целоваться в под деревом? — рявкнул Тони и тут же пожалел об этом.

А что, если Стив отвернется от него из-за такой глупости? Вдруг, он уйдёт, и придётся ночевать на улице? А может, ударит Тони за такую наглость и за это нахальство, за все те эмоции и злобу, которые не дают рационально мыслить? Что, если после этого разговора Тони навсегда останется один?

Но Стив лишь улыбнулся.

— Прямо, как я, — Стив покачал головой. В голосе слышалась то ли вина, то ли отчаяние, Тони не мог понять — ненависть к отцу заволокла пеленой здравый смысл. — Как видишь, из спонтанных решений ничего хорошего не выходит. Эмоции контролируют разум, но не стоит им подчиняться, особенно злобе и ярости.

Мягкая улыбка, осторожные прикосновения и прямое признание вины смягчило Тони. Он успокаивался постепенно, кивал Стиву, и в конце концов граф отпустил его руку, а затем и плечо. Старк встряхнулся. Они решили немного выждать, чтобы не столкнуться с Говардом на подземной парковке. Где-то в глубине души Старк очень хотел спуститься и накостылять Говарду, но отталкивал эти мысли за ненадобностью. Всё-таки, Стив прав — кулаки ничего не изменят, Говард не станет его больше уважать и не перестанет поддевать, не признает его успехи и скорее всего просто назовёт его выжившим из ума алкашом.

Через десять минут молчаливых скитаний по этажу, они зашли в лифт. Тони нажал кнопку, и двери закрылись. Стив прижался к стене, молча разглядывая коричневые стены и белый пол.

— Чтоб ты знал, — Тони нарушил тишину, — в тот вечер я и сам собирался тебя поцеловать. Подумал, что если уж получу по лицу, то заслуженно.

Стив не успел ничего ответить, только в удивлении поднял брови и открыл рот — двери лифта распахнулись. Запах подземной парковки — грязи, бензина и сырости — ударил в нос. Стив закашлялся. Уже сидя в машине, Тони взглянул на него. Красное лицо, озадаченный взгляд, чуть приоткрытый рот. Он выглядел лучше и прекраснее, чем статуя Давида. Не то чтобы Тони был великим ценителем искусства, но Стив же в этом разбирался, и такое сравнение ему наверняка польстило бы.

— Питер сказал тебе что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Стив, когда Тони завел машину.

— Сказал, что пока нога не сломана — надо бегать, — Старк пожал плечами. — Потом будет поздно.

Старк потянулся к ручнику, но не успел даже коснуться, как Стив перехватил его руку, двинулся ближе и, положив ладонь на затылок, притянул к себе. Сначала Тони почувствовал язык, а только после прикосновения губ. Пальцы сами потянулись к гладким щекам, и Тони закрыл глаза, сдаваясь в плен чувствам и Стиву Роджерсу.


	10. Глава 10, в которой Тони теряет надежду

Тони был из тех, кто порой совершал глупые поступки. Не такие, которые могли бы привести к серьезным последствиям, а такие, которые в будущем будут мучить его совесть перед сном. Кажется, именно поэтому он зарекался, что больше никогда не окажется в кровати Стрэнджа. Упасть так низко — это чересчур даже для его самолюбия.

_Упс._

В спальне пахло благовониями и ещё какой-то отравой. Повсюду стояли свечи и прочий хлам. Доска с многочисленными вырезками из газет и печатными статьями выглядела так, как будто попала сюда совершенно случайно и не принадлежала истинному хозяину этой комнаты.

У них со Стивом не было особо выбора, несмотря на обилие горизонтальных поверхностей в квартире доктора. Обеденный стол не выдержит графа, а диван слишком узкий, чтобы вместить широкие плечи прекрасного атланта. Так они и оказались в кровати Стрэнджа — голые, разгоряченные, возбуждённые.

Стив прижимался к нему со спины, целовал плечи и шею, а его пальцы пропадали в Тони с громким, хлюпающим звуком. О том, что придется тащить белье Стрэнджа в химчистку, Старк не думал. Пальцы Стива забрали у него способность к мыслительным процессам. Все его движения — осторожные и выверенные, ни капли резкости или грубости в них не было. Тони никогда не спал с пианистами, но слышал, что пальцы у них волшебные. Но был готов поспорить, что с пальцами художников им не сравниться.

В очередной раз, когда Стив глубоко вставил пальцы, Тони накрыл его руку своей ладонью. В ответ он получил ухмылку графа и поцелуй.

— Просто возьми меня сзади, — прошептал Тони в губы Роджерса. — Обещаю, мне понравится.

Стив ничего не ответил, только снова поцеловал. Старк охнул, когда почувствовал, как внутри всё горит от раздвинутых в стороны пальцев. И это было так приятно, что громкий стон вырвался наружу, несмотря на всю его выдержку и губы Стива Роджерса. Граф сделал так несколько раз и вытащил пальцы только тогда, когда Тони убрал свою руку.

В следующее мгновение Стив уложил его на спину и с довольным видом устроился между разведенных в стороны ног. Он стоял на коленях и в тусклом свете _был похож_ на статую Фавна Барберини — такая же крепкая грудь, упругий живот, дорожка светлых, пушистых волос, которые в паху приобретали золотисто-рыжий цвет. Вот только в отличии от Фавна, член у Стива стоял, как когда-то стоял Колосс Родосский — большой и крепкий. Так и хотелось коснуться, потрогать и, сглатывая слюну, Тони понял, что совсем не против отсосать. Ну, только попозже.

Левая нога легла на грудь и плечо Стива, он двинулся ближе, примеряясь к дырке, провёл большим пальцем по ней и слегка надавил. У Тони чуть искры не посыпались перед глазами, когда головка скользнула внутрь. Ладонь Стива легла ему на щеку, и Старк, чувствуя постепенно нарастающий темп, поцеловал её, правой рукой сильно стиснув одеяло под собой.

— Твою же мать, — выругался Тони и опустил взгляд.

Он наблюдал за тем, как напрягается пресс Стива при каждом движении, и приходил в восхищение. Его член покачивался вперед-назад, но Тони не предпринимал никаких попыток к ласкам. Стив был внутри него так правильно, так приятно и хорошо, что портить этот секс дрочкой всё равно, что добавить в кофе чай — абсолютно бессмысленно.

Стив тяжело дышал. Тони посмотрел на него, в безумии потянул руку — хотел зарыться в волосы, притянуть к себе и снова почувствовать эти губы — но только сжал воздух в ладони. Рука Роджерса, прежде гладившая щёку, оказалась на груди Старка и, сжимая её в кулак, Стив задевал соски.

Чем быстрее двигался Стив, тем реже у Тони получалось дышать. Он елозил по простыням так, как будто они были шелковыми (и он тоже), но граф старался держать его ровно. Старк не уловил в какой момент, Стив стал загонять глубже, но хорошо ощущал, когда тот выходил почти полностью, и с силой старался насадиться обратно. В итоге — они чуть не свалились с кровати, потому что Старк каждый раз заставлял графа сползти ниже.

Стив рассмеялся, спустив одну ногу на пол, и тут же наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Тони. Старк обнял его крепко, обеими руками вцепившись в плечи. Тепло от его тела сводило с ума, как наркотик. От движений — срывало крышу, и не было ничего плохого в том, что об этом Тони говорил вслух.

Щеки Стива покраснели так, как будто сгорели на солнце. Глаза напоминали бушующее море в Марианской впадине. Волосы намокли от пота и казались темнее, чем обычно. Тони просил: «Быстрее!», но думал только о том, что Стив красив, как закат над Бруклином.

Движения стали грубее — Стив уже не сдерживался и вбивался в него, как сумасшедший. От его пальцев расцветут синяки, но это последнее, что волновало Тони. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит и оттягивал оргазм так долго, как только мог, чтобы позорно не кончить раньше, чем требуется — ему хотелось, чтобы Роджерс получил как можно больше от секса, а не от простой дрочки. Но перед глазами был Стив — такой сексуальный и сводящий с ума — и это осложняло задачу.

Обняв Стива ногами, Тони громко застонал — сдерживаться сил уже не было. По всему телу прошла дрожь, пальцы впились в чужие плечи грубо и с силой. Он чувствовал, как расслаблялась каждая напряженная клетка его тела, как тяжесть сменялась легкостью. Он обмяк в объятиях Роджерса, но всё-таки дотянулся до его члена и начал дрочить. Стив был такой напряженный, что ему хватило несколько рваных движений, чтобы кончить.

Тони довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал графа, вытирая руку об смятое одеяло.

А потом наступила тишина. Запах благовоний уже не резал, а витал где-то далеко, Тони его едва улавливал. Перепачканное одеяло валялось на полу, поэтому Стив укрыл их лежавшим на кресле пледом. Твёрдая грудь графа была идеальной подушкой, и Старк пользовался предоставленной ему привилегией — лежал и гладил живот, изредка оставляя поцелуи на груди. Было что-то удивительное и прекрасное в том, что они вот так вот лежали вместе на чужой кровати и чувствовали себя лучше, чем где бы то ни было. За свои чувства Старк точно мог поручиться, а смотря на Стива, не сомневался, что тот разделил бы его мнение.

За окном шёл снег. Крупные хлопья вихрем тянулись к земле, как подсолнухи тянутся к солнцу. Ветер прибивал снежинки к оконному стеклу, напоминая о том, что где-то там в темноте есть жизнь. Где-то там люди спешат по делам, кто-то торопится вернуться домой к семье и любимым, кто-то — раздает листовки, чтобы заработать на скромный ужин. Где-то там — холод пронизывает всё вокруг, заставляя дрожать даже самых толстокожих и тепло одетых персон. Тони им не завидовал.

Он думал о том, что будет дальше. Не сложно было представить, что его скромная карьера изобретателя пойдёт в гору, платежеспособность повысится, и когда Питер съедет, Тони превратит его спальню в свой рабочий кабинет. Его спальня станет просторнее, будет больше пригодна для жизни, и… Одного вскользь брошенного на Стива взгляда было достаточно, чтобы остановиться. Тони знал, как это: надеяться, ждать и потерять всё в один миг, поэтому не хотел строить воздушные замки, которые так и возникали перед затуманенным взором.

_Сожалел ли Стив о случившемся?_

— Ты ведь делал это раньше? — Тони думал над этим вопросом слишком долго. Всё было очевидно, но где-то в душе он хотел знать, а не додумывать. — Занимался сексом с мужчинами?

— Я ждал этот вопрос, — Стив улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы Тони.

— Это даже не вопрос, а утверждение. Просто интонация меня подвела, — шутливо сказал Старк. — И сколько у тебя было… Ну до меня?

— Это так важно? — Стив в удивлении поднял брови.

— Это вообще не имеет значения, просто я любопытный.

Смешок, перешедший в фырканье, донесся сверху. Но Тони даже не думал поднимать взгляд, просто ждал, когда Стив скажет хоть слово, и наслаждался тем, что имел.

— Двое, — граф не стал тянуть. — И нет, я не хочу знать, сколько было у тебя.

— А для тебя эта цифра имеет значение?

— Нет, но я не хочу чувствовать себя неудачником.

— Да уж. Любовь на всю жизнь это не то, что проповедуют в этом веке.

— Это не значит, что любви не существует.

Нервный комок застрял в горле. Тони хотел задать всего лишь один вопрос, ответ на который мог бы определить всю его дальнейшую жизнь. Но боялся. Это было похоже на страх перед алкоголем: погрязнуть в этой зависимости снова — плохой вариант. В тот их первый раз, когда Стив поцеловал Старка среди какого-то старого сада, он ясно дал понять, что жизнь в этом мире и в этом веке для него не подходит. Но что, если теперь всё изменилось?

Стив поцеловал его макушку.

— Что насчет ужина? — спросил он тихо, рукой коснувшись плеча.

— Его нужно разогреть, — Тони улыбнулся, накрыв ладонь Стива своей. — Займешься?

— А ты? — удивился Стив.

— Хочу смыть с себя всё, что налипло, — объяснил Старк.

То, как легко Стив выпустил его из объятий, навевало дурное предчувствие. Тони поднялся, выполз из-под пледа и оглядел комнату в поисках того, что можно было бы накинуть на плечи и немного прикрыться. Но вся его одежда лежала огромной кучей вместе с одеждой Стива и грязным одеялом. Оглянувшись на Роджерса, Тони вдруг понял, что всё это — условности, которые можно опустить. Одежда — одна из них. Выпрямившись, он вышел из комнаты и направился прямиком в душ, но остановился на полпути.

Его внимание привлекла вьюга за окном. На этот раз снег не таял, как было утром. Кружил, накрывая белым покрывалом всё вокруг. Улыбнувшись своему блеклому отражению в окне, он развернулся и вернулся в комнату. Стив всё ещё сидел на кровати, задрав голову к потолку. Наверное, думал о чём-то таком же гадком и серьёзном, как и Тони пару минут назад.

— Присоединишься?

— Ауч! — не заметив Старка, Стив подпрыгнул на месте и ударился головой о стену.

Но от заманчивого предложения отказываться не стал.

«Бегай, пока ноги целы», — повторял Тони про себя, прижимая Стива к стенке душевой кабины.

***

Тони и раньше проводил много времени со Стивом. Водил его по магазинам, показывал город и даже дал работу, за которую расплачивался едой. Но никогда прежде они не проводили вместе целые сутки кряду. Стив, как правило, даже не засиживался в гостях, всегда уходил спать в квартиру к Стрэнджу.

Сегодня он делил кровать c Тони, нежась в лучах зимнего солнца до самого обеда. Большую часть этого бесценного времени Тони дремал, а просыпаясь, ловил на себе улыбающийся взгляд Стива. Граф уже не смущался, а Старка такое наблюдение больше не напрягало.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, — сонно начал Тони, приоткрыв глаза и пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету, — насколько неловко ты будешь себя чувствовать, если внезапно на пороге комнаты окажется Стрэндж?

— Вряд ли у него это получится.

— Фокусники разрезают людей, не причиняя вреда. Так что от него можно ожидать всё что угодно. Оглянуться не успеешь, и он вылезет из этого шкафа, закутанный в плащ-палатку.

— Тогда это ему должно быть неловко.

— Всё из-за плаща-палатки?

— Именно, — хихикнул Стив тихо, и Тони из интереса поднял к нему свой взгляд. — Всё из-за плаща-палатки.

Улыбающийся взгляд очаровывал. Гладкие щёки, которых так и хотелось коснуться, уже не краснели от внимания Тони. Было неважно, кто потянулся первым, но Старк был безумно рад снова и снова целовать Стива Роджерса. И он с огромной радостью провёл был целый день вот так безмятежно, лежа на широкой груди и смеясь над глупыми вопросами, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Но Стив предложил сходить куда-нибудь, и Тони просто не мог ему отказать. Первым делом он решил спуститься в свою квартиру и переодеться. На радость Старка в квартире никого не было. На раковине стояла помытая посуда, и это был единственный признак того, что утром здесь кто-то был: чашки, тарелки, вилки и сковородки. В кофейнике ещё остался кофе. Тони с облегчением вздохнул — он слишком хорошо знал Питера Паркера и понимал, что встреть он его сейчас, то шансы выйти из квартиры сократились бы до нуля.

Тони юркнул в свою комнату и упал на кровать, раскинув руки в стороны. Улыбка не пропадала с его лица, и он не смог бы избавиться от неё, даже если бы хотел — контролировать счастье было ему не под силу. Он думал о том, что случилось вчера, о выступлении и о встрече с отцом. Думал о Стиве, прислушиваясь к шагам сверху. Думал о жизни, которая вдруг приобрела новый смысл. Подумать только, как один человек смог изменить всё одним поцелуем, совсем как в детских сказках.

Когда Стив спустился, Тони всё ещё валялся на кровати, разглядывая потолок. Из стоявшего на прикроватной тумбочке радио доносилась одна из популярных песен, в такт которой Старк дёргал ногой, подпевая. Поймав ухмылку застывшего в дверном проеме Роджерса, Тони похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой и очаровательно улыбнулся, чтобы у того не было ни единого шанса отступить. Граф прятал взгляд, разглядывая свои ботинки, но уже не краснел, бормотал что-то, но Тони даже не пытался вникнуть в его странные речи, продолжал зазывать его к себе.

И Роджерс, конечно, сдался. Лёг, прижался и взял Тони за руку.

В самой простой футболке и свободных спортивных штанах Стив не походил на того, кто носит титул графа. Он как будто всегда был обычным парнем, жил где-то рядом и не сводил взгляда с Тони. В точности, как и сейчас. Другие мужчины не смотрелись так гармонично в его постели.

— Надо будет поблагодарить Питера за отличный совет, — украдкой Тони взглянул на Стива, но потом снова уставился в потолок. — Сам-то ещё не сожалеешь, что ввязался в _это_?

Под « _этим_ » он подразумевал себя. Наверное, поэтому задавая этот рискованный вопрос, предпочёл не смотреть прямо на Стива. Конечно, граф всё так же был прекрасен, и он будет прекрасен всегда, даже если разобьёт ему сердце, но всё же проще принимать правду, смотря на неё вполоборота и прикрытую оправданиями, чем отчетливо видеть в глазах.

— Нет, — Стив помотал головой, насколько позволяла поза, — и не думаю, что когда-то буду.

— Будешь, — Тони зажмурился. — Как все сожалеют.

— Но я не все, — Стив уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Тони не стал пытаться переубедить Стива. Вся эта ситуация льстила ему. И он уже слишком стар, чтобы напрашиваться на комплименты — это удел неуверенных в себе подростков. В конце концов, никто не силах предсказать, сколько у них времени, чтобы побыть вместе, и тратить его вот так попусту — на глупые споры и выяснение отношений — слишком неразумно.

Музыка из старого приемника не давала им утонуть в тишине. Рождественские песни шестидесятых навевали так много воспоминаний, как и вся эта предпраздничная пора. Тони с детства ненавидел эту суматоху за лишнюю панику, всеобщее безумие и прилипшие к подошвам ботинок конфетти. Но в тоже время любил эту праздничную пору сильно, потому что в предрождественские дни мама всегда улыбалась, а Говард почти не ворчал.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, он не заметил, как начал тихо подпевать звучавшей по радио песне. Мягкий голос Эллы Фицджеральд украшал музыку и джаз не казался ему таким громким, как раньше. В себя он пришел только когда услышал тихий смешок Стива, и тут Тони вспомнил, что он не один. От этой прекрасной улыбки сжался желудок, Тони сглотнул внезапный ком в горле и нараспев протянув строчку из песни.

— _Может быть, сейчас еще слишком рано_ , — Тони лег на бок и подпер рукой голову, — _но я всё равно спросил бы у тебя: что ты делаешь в этот предновогодний вечер?_

На секунду Стив заметался, на лбу появились хмурые морщинки, и Тони уже хотел спросить, что он сделал не так, но граф, не дав сказать и слова, поцеловал. А дальше всё как в лучшем романтическом фильме. Тони и сам не понял, как Стив оказался сверху, как всем телом прижал его к кровати. Хотелось впитать его запах (и плевать, что от одежды несет дурацкими стрэндженовскими благовониями, а от волос его же вонючим шампунем), насквозь пропитаться его теплом и вечно чувствовать эту графскую тяжесть.

— Если ты хочешь куда-то сходить, то нам лучше остановиться, — хмыкнул Тони, уткнувшись носом в шею. — Потому что, если мы разденемся, даю тебе слово — до завтра из этой кровати уже не вылезем.

— Это угроза или предложение? — усмехнулся Стив.

— Предупреждение. Мы точно пропустим обед.

— Я понял.

Стив легко поцеловал Тони и снова лег рядом. Рождественские песни сменились рекламой о праздничных распродажах. Ведущий громко призывал всех посетить торговый центр, расположенный недалеко от Рокфеллеровского центра, чтобы заодно полюбоваться самой прекрасной рождественской ёлкой в мире. Интересно, что об этом думал Стив?

— Так и куда ты хочешь сходить? — поинтересовался Тони. — Рождественский Нью-Йорк очень красив.

— Верю тебе на слово, — Стив улыбнулся. — Но я хотел бы сходить куда-нибудь, где мы могли бы потанцевать.

— Мы?

— Да, мы. Ты и я. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что тебе повезло. Я знаю такое местечко. Но тогда тебе придется переодеться. Миссис Чейз не переносит танцоров в спортивках.

***

Среди высотных зданий офисов сложно найти что-то интересное и необычное, но Тони не был бы Тони, если бы не знал, где искать. Алкогольная зависимость в своё время сослужила ему хорошую службу и принесла несколько интересных знакомств. В то время он познакомился с миссис Амандой Чейз, которая сунула ему в карман визитку своей танцевальной студии, пока заталкивала пьяное тело в вагон метро. С тех пор время от времени Тони приходил точно по адресу с визитки, сумел подружиться с миссис Чейз и ни капли не жалел об этом прекрасном знакомстве.

Миссис Чейз встретился его с улыбкой, обняла, как мама обнимает вернувшегося из колледжа сына, и потом еще с минуту рассматривала Стива, спрятавшегося за его спиной. Её взгляд заставлял Стива нервничать.

— Значит, мальчикам захотелось потанцевать? — звонко спросила она, широко улыбнувшись. — Твои ботинки для танцев не подойдут, милый.

— Я надеюсь, что Стива устроит мелодичное покачивание под музыку, — подмигнул Тони.

Миссис Чейз рассмеялась и открыла двери, приглашая.

Большой зал был наполнен людьми: кто-то сидел на скамейках, выставленных вдоль стен, попивая напитки и наблюдая, кто-то вёл беседу с барменом, остальные — танцевали. Тони отдал свою куртку миссис Чейз и кивнул Стиву, чтобы и тот скинул своё пальто. Оказавшись среди танцующих, Тони сразу же повис на Стиве, потому что знал, что стоит чуть-чуть зазеваться, и твою пару уведут. Он и сам пару раз так делал, когда пытался скрасить своё одиночество.

Стив не растерялся, устроив свои широкие ладони на талии Тони, и полностью сосредоточился на танце, несмотря на то, что всё, что здесь происходило, не отвечало его понятиям.

— Не похоже на прекрасные балы, которые ты посещал? — заметив замешательство, спросил Тони. — Королевские танцы только для королевских господ, сам понимаешь. Это место для простых людей.

— Не могу с тобой согласиться, — Стив облизнулся. — Ты не из простых.

— Ну, тут ты прав. Я же один из трёх мужчин, которому удалось соблазнить графа Роджерса, — Тони улыбнулся голливудской улыбкой. — Миссис Чейз уже десять лет устраивает вечера для людей нетрадиционной ориентации. Не то чтобы я часто сюда захаживаю, но…

— Тебе не нужно объясняться передо мной, Тони.

— Я просто делюсь жизненным опытом. К тому же здесь вполне можно познакомиться с кем-то приятным. Правда прежде я никогда не захаживал сюда трезвым.

— А вот это уже интересно.

— Пьяный Тони всегда хотел приключений на свою задницу. Трезвый Тони достаточно умный, чтобы творить такие глупости в другом месте.

— Так ты и превратился в отшельника?

— Прости?

— Ты сидишь в своей квартире, запершись в комнате, мастеришь что-то и никуда не выходишь. Питер так говорит.

— Я гений, а гениям нужно уединение, чтобы создавать новый мир.

На лице Стива промелькнула ухмылка.

— У тебя есть ответы на все вопросы.

— Я стараюсь.

Песня закончилась. Стив замешкался, не зная, что делать. В тишине, среди людей, он чувствовал неловкость, руки нервно дрожали. Тони чувствовал каждое его движение, почти незаметные попытки убрать ладони с его талии и желание спрятаться ото всех. Сложно было представить, каково это любить мужчин вначале двадцатого века. У графа наверняка уже выработался рефлекс — он хотел спрятаться, скрыться, чтобы не попасться на глаза, чтобы никто не увидел, чтобы его тайна всегда оставалась только _его_.

Для личных метаний у Стива могло быть множество причин. Но сейчас любая из них прозвучала бы как самая обычная отмазка. На них никто не смотрел. Ни одна живая душа. Одинокие были увлечены другими одинокими, парочки не отрывались друг от друга, а бармен с довольным лицом делал коктейль. За ними никто не следил, никто не интересовался, откуда они взялись и почему танцуют вместе. Всё было ровно точно так же, как в те моменты, когда они были одни — вчера в квартире Стрэнджа или утром в комнате Тони. Или даже в тот день, когда они обедали пончиками и наблюдали за Гудзоном.

Погладив плечи, Тони обнял Стива за шею, коснулся пальцами затылка, не давая ему вертеть головой, и улыбнулся. Эта пугливость мальчишки была вполне умилительной, хоть и шла в разрез с привычной смелостью и строгостью графа, с его военной выправкой и профессиональным взглядом на нью-йоркские небоскребы.

Через несколько молчаливых, но очень напряженных секунд снова заиграла музыка. Тони прижался к Стиву так близко, что слышал, как стучит его сердце. Волнение постепенно сошло на нет, но никто из них не спешил прерывать музыку разговорами. И было в этом общем на двоих молчании что-то такое, что отгоняло все тревоги. Было здорово, что со Стивом можно было просто молчать и не думать о всяких глупостях, растворяться в музыке и в танце-покачивании, наслаждаясь двумя ладонями и биением сердца.

Приторно. Ужасно романтично. И чертовски восхитительно. Тони уже и забыл, как это бывает, когда один человек вызывает так много чувств и эмоций. Он понимал, что влюбился, сильно и бесповоротно. Понимал, что Стив разобьёт ему сердце, решив вернуться в свой век — но из всего времени, проведенного с графом, он думал об этом от силы минуту, и уже никогда не собирался возвращаться к этим мыслям.

Он бегал, пока мог, и наслаждался тем, что имеет. Вкушал жизнь так, как умеет только он, и не желал отказываться от приятных моментов.

Через несколько песен они решили передохнуть. Кто-то попросил включить что-то более заводное, и качаться туда-сюда стало невыносимо. Тони сел за барную стойку, заняв единственный свободный стул. Стив не возражал и просто стоял рядом, рассматривая скромное, ламинированное меню.

— Когда ты говорил, что мы пойдём в танцевальную студию, я думал совсем не о таком месте, — Стив нахмурился. — Ничего из этого тебе пить нельзя.

— Разве? — Тони ухмыльнулся, включая своё обаяние.

— Здесь сплошной алкоголь, — покачал головой Стив. — Нет ничего для трезвенников.

— Рай для тех, кто хочет подцепить пьяного красавчика. Но я почти уверен, что бармен не откажет нам в парочке безалкогольных коктейлей.

Тони удалось уговорить бармена, но всё равно пришлось заплатить полную стоимость. Со своими напитками они сдвинулись к краю стойки, устроились в углу. Стив облокотился на стену и не сводил взгляда со Старка, который, распробовав свой коктейль, поморщился — без градуса всё это было не таким уж и вкусным. Роджерс выглядел вполне довольным. В своём костюме и в рубашке с воротом, как у английского джентльмена из девятнадцатого века, он чувствовал себя увереннее, чем в другой одежде.

— Только не используй британский акцент, — пошутил Тони, разглядывая старомодную одежду. — А то я решу, что ты просто снял меня на одну ночь.

— И как на это влияет британский акцент?

— Что не сделаешь в попытке произвести впечатление, — Старк пожал плечами, отставив в сторону стакан с приторным напитком.

— Не надо быть кем-то особенным, чтобы пригласить на танец, — Стив улыбнулся. — Особенным должен быть тот, кого приглашаешь. Танец — лишь способ заявить о своей симпатии кому-то одному и всем сразу.

— А чем же плохи слова?

— Они банальны. И подходят не для всех.

— Не подходят для всех, — задумчиво произнес Тони, шевеля трубочкой кубики льда в стакане, — это значит, что слова не подходят для тебя?

На лице Стива мелькнула ухмылка. Хитрая, даже скользкая, не свойственная тому образу графа, к которому Старк успел привыкнуть. Так улыбались персонажи фильмов, выражая своё негодование. Роджерс нервно отпил ещё коктейля, сожалея, что в нём нет и капли алкоголя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал об этом вслух? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Роджерс.

— О, милый, поверь, ночью ты сказал достаточно, — хихикнул Тони. К сожалению, Стив даже не подавился. Он успел соскучится по милому румянцу на щеках. — Но я был бы рад ещё потанцевать. С тобой.

— Как только закончится эта кошмарная песня, — с улыбкой ответил Стив.

Тони был с ним полностью согласен. Глядя на Стива, он надеялся, что «ломать ноги» ему не придётся, потому что желание быть рядом всегда увеличивалось со скоростью света. Надо же было так влюбиться, думал Старк, пока Стив пытался описать словами вкус своего коктейля.

_Надо же было влюбиться так безнадёжно._

***

Из танцевальной студии миссис Чейз они вышли около семи вечера. Поднялся ветер, и Тони нервно прикрывал глаза рукой, чтобы крупные снежинки не попадали в глаза. Всю дорогу до машины Стив держал его за руку. Он заметил, что многие пары ходят так по Нью-Йорку, не стесняясь. Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ощущение ладони Тони в своей руке казалось самым правильным чувством в мире. И самым прекрасным.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я снова остался у тебя? — Тони игриво поднял брови.

— Со мной, — поправил его Стив.

— А что мы скажем Питеру?

— Эм, правду?

— Правду, — повторил Тони. На лице появилась улыбка.

Он не мог объяснить возникшее вдруг желание, не мог объяснить этот порыв. Потянулся к Стиву и легко прижался губами. Публичное проявление чувств для Стива чуждо, и Тони был готов к тому, что его оттолкнут, отдёрнут, он был готов даже к пощечине. Но совершенно был не готов к телефонному звонку.

Разговор длился не больше тридцати секунд, но положив трубку, Тони с грустью взглянул на Стива.

— Стрэндж звонил, — выдохнул он, пряча обиду где-то внутри. — Просил забрать его. Сегодня.

Желудок сжался от волнения. Тони не ожидал, что «сломает ноги» так быстро.


	11. Глава 11, в которой Тони так и не попрощался

Тони старался не смотреть на Стива. Сжав губы, он глядел только вперед на огромную пятничную пробку, время от времени включая дворники, чтобы очистить лобовое стекло от налипшего снега. С таким же упорством Тони почти не смотрел в зеркало заднего вида без особой надобности, потому что на заднем сидении его старенькой Ауди сидел Стрэндж и с унылым лицом рассказывал о том, как его раздражают все государственные службы.

Все это мало интересовало Старка. Он прекрасно знал, что Стрэндж — не подарок, и ему вообще повезло, что все эти службы не выкинули его за дверь, бросив одного беспомощного со сломанной ногой. Почему Тони не поступил именно так в тот вечер, когда Стрэндж заявился в его квартиру со сломанной ногой? Похоже, он просто любит усложнять себе жизнь.

Мечущийся туда-сюда снег отвлекал от раздражающего голоса Стрэнджа и давал время на раздумья. Но Тони с трудом мог думать о чём-то, кроме событий последних двух дней. В его жизни было много авантюр и любовных интрижек, но вот то, что случилось у них со Стивом было вообще ни на что не похоже. Поддаются ли чувства какой-то общей классификации? И есть ли в них смысл? И если нет, то откуда берутся все эти мысли и безумное сравнение с переломом ног?

Полтора часа, проведенные в машине, показались ему адом, но Тони был уверен, что чувствовал бы себя куда лучше, если бы его по кусочкам низвергли в та́ртар. Всё стало ещё хуже, когда пришло время подниматься по лестнице. Стрэндж, опираясь на костыль, с грустной ухмылкой оглядел облупленные местами ступени.

— Ну, что встал? — спросил Тони, отводя взгляд от стоявшего за спиной Стрэнджа Стива.

— На шестой этаж на костылях… Это пытка какая-то. Как будто было мало тех шести часов, что я провёл сегодня в ФБР.

— ФБР всё ещё следят за тобой?

— И будут следить ещё пару лет. Они почему-то уверены, что я занимаюсь секретными разработками. А ты ведь знаешь, считается, что ФБР никогда не ошибаются.

— И разве в этот раз они действительно ошибаются?

— Конечно. Я не занимаюсь секретными разработкам, я всего лишь ученый.

— Доморощенный ученый, — невзначай напомнил Тони. Он уже поднялся и наблюдал за скачущим по ступенькам Стрэнджем. От его взгляда не укрылась и улыбка Стива, который, похоже, посчитал это замечание шуткой. — По диплому ты доктор.

— Я не крал их данные, это всё, что им нужно знать, — фыркнул Стрэндж недовольно.

— Как скажешь, приятель.

В следующий раз Тони остановился на пятом этаже возле своей двери и дальше не пошёл. Стрэндж не возражал, спокойно стал подниматься дальше, ворча себе под нос какие-то ругательства, судя по всему, на французском. В этом не было ничего необычного — простая вредная привычка, которую Тони ненавидел ещё с тех времен, когда они встречались. Походка показалась ему странной. Стрэндж порой пытался опереться на сломанную ногу, как будто забывая о своем недуге. Чувство беспомощности и слабости брало верх над разумом и, привыкший показывать свою самостоятельность, доктор не хотел, чтобы кто-то другой заметил. А может, не хотел, чтобы его слабость заметил именно Тони.

Но Старку было всё равно. Прямо сейчас ему было плевать и на то, какой Стрэндж успешный и счастливый без него, и на его имя в страховке (что прямо противоречит первому высказыванию), и на его существование в принципе. Куда больше его заботили голубые глаза, что сверлили его спину, пока он поднимался, и две тяжелые ладони, которые так приятно лежали на его талии каких-то три часа назад.

Внезапное появление Стрэнджа (про него Тони совсем позабыл) перечеркнуло разом всё, что было. И о совместной ночи Старк уже вспоминал, как о чём-то очень далеком, несмотря на то, как свежи были эти воспоминания. Он столкнулся взглядом со Стивом, когда в импульсивном порыве глянул на лестницу, пытаясь представить, какой бардак ждёт Стрэнджа по возвращению домой. Сглотнув, он окликнул Стрэнджа.

— Эй, мистер доктор, а не хочешь зайти ко мне на чашку приветственного чая? — и схватился за перила, готовый помочь спуститься.

— Это очень мило, но нет, — отрезал Стрэндж.

Разумные аргументы в голову не приходили. Тони впервые в жизни не знал, что делать дальше. Наверное, придётся искать новую квартиру. Эта мысль окончательно испортила его вечер.

— Ну и чёрт с ним, — пробормотал Тони, рукой залезая в карман куртки за ключами.

— Чёрт со мной? — раздался голос слева. Стив стоял совсем рядом, бледный и расстроенный не меньше, чем сам Тони. — Ты это хотел сказать?

— Вообще-то я про Стрэнджа. Возомнил себя богом и норовит сломать вторую ногу. Это так в его стиле. Хотя, — уже тише добавил Тони, когда доктор опять погрузился в магию французского мата, — если он не свалится с лестницы, то, вероятно, споткнется об одеяло, валяющееся на полу в спальне.

— Перед уходом я немного прибрался. Всё будет в порядке.

— Конечно, — согласился Тони. — Но я всё-таки присмотрел бы за ним.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой.

— Хорошо, но не сейчас.

— Ты уверен?

— Да.

Стив не распускал руки, не качал головой, показывая своё несогласие, и не возражал, когда Тони юркнул в свою квартиру, даже не попрощавшись. Быстро закрыв дверь, он прислонился к косяку и тихо вздохнул. Следом с силой пнул тумбочку. Лежавшие на ней ключи с грохотом упали на пол. От злости хотелось наступить на эти ключи, и Тони даже представил, что они рассыпятся на крошки, как засохший ломоть хлеба, но сдержался.

Питер с удивлением смотрел на него. Наблюдал молча, как охотник за жертвой, но не делал никаких попыток поймать. Выжидал и в целом поступал очень мудро. В конце концов он знал, каким бывает злой Тони Старк. Но, кажется, впервые за всё время их совместного проживания, Тони не хотел сорваться на нём. Да, он не был таким крутым, как Брюс, но ему это и не нужно было.

— Помоги мне не спиться сегодня, — Тони плюхнулся на диван и скинул ботинки.

— Тяжёлый день?

— Хочется послать к чёрту эту жизнь и купить новую.

— Мне жаль, но это так не работает, — Паркер покачал головой.

Старк тихо фыркнул. Положив руки под голову, он смотрел в потолок и думал о том, где же спрятана тайна счастливой жизни. Еще месяц назад ему казалось, что все проблемы решатся, как только он получит несколько достойных предложений по работе. А потом появился Стив Роджерс, и его жизненные приоритеты пошатнулись. Этот граф действовал на него хуже, чем алкоголь.

Отчаявшись получить хоть какую-то поддержку (в общем-то, заслуженно), Тони закрыл лицо руками и глухо выдохнул. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы вестись на такие глупости жизни. Рациональное мышление — это ведь именно то, что, по мнению Говарда, должна была воспитать в нём математика, но что-то пошло не так, и несмотря на огромную любовь к точным наукам, ожидания отца Тони вновь не оправдал.

В запутанных чувствах, в смятении и сводящей с ума тоске Тони выпалил то, что совсем не хотел говорить. Ну, то есть, перед тем, как Стрэндж всё испортил, Стив был не против поделиться с Питером потрясающей новостью, но теперь она уже не звучала так блестяще.

— Я переспал со Стивом, — буркнул он, зажмурившись. Как будто темнота перед глазами может быть бесконечной.

Потом его накрыла тишина, беспощадная и глубокая, как свежевыкопанная яма для колодца. И Тони сидел на самом дне с желанием завыть, закричать, но молчал, думая, что его не услышат. Он отчетливо слышал стук костыля этажом выше, звук которого не смягчал даже ковёр. Как ни странно, только этот стук и эхо шагов держали его на плаву.

— Сделать тебе какао? — из темноты донёсся голос Паркера.

Открыв глаза, Тони наткнулся на любопытный взгляд, смотрящий на него сверху вниз. Питер стоял совсем рядом, и как только он ухитрился так бесшумно подкрасться?

— Я сам, — деловито ответил Старк, поднимаясь с дивана. — Никто не умеет так вкусно заваривать клубничный несквик, как я.

Всё своё разочарование Тони выложил Паркеру, пока кипятился чайник. Парень совсем не удивился, услышав имя Стрэнджа, окруженное не самыми добрыми словами, но не делал никаких замечаний, стараясь быть внимательным слушателем. Маленькая упаковка круассанов, которую Тони прятал на случай нежданных гостей, оказалась весьма к месту (Питер обожал вермонтские круассаны). Сам Старк съел всего одну булочку — он так много говорил, что жевать было некогда.

— В общем, совет твой был что надо, — подвёл итог Тони. — Но, кажется, я не был готов, что всё закончится так быстро.

— Тебе больно, — кивнул Питер.

— Ну нет, — Старк нахмурился. — Больно мне было, когда Стрэндж меня бросил. И в тот день, когда мой кузен проехал по моей ноге на тележке для гольфа, хотя тогда я был пьяный, так что… Не лучший семейный уикенд в моей жизни. Мне не больно сейчас, нет. Я ведь знал, к чему всё это идёт.

— Глушить боль алкоголем и травкой — твой жизненный девиз. Ты попросил спасти тебя от старой зависимости, но правда в том, что тебя уже спасли. Вот только ты боишься, что сорвёшься из-за той боли, которую после себя оставил тот, кто поневоле стал твоим новым наркотиком. Стив сделал тебе больно...

— Не больше, чем другие, с кем я спал, — перебил его Старк, ухмыляясь. — Ну знаешь, после долгого перерыва сначала немного...

— Твою мать, Тони, — сморщился Питер. — Я не просил подробности!

— Ладно-ладно, — он покачал головой и, с грустью взглянув на остатки несквика в чашке, допил напиток.

— Просто поговорим с ним.

— Я не могу просить его остаться.

— Можешь.

— Не могу. Он давно сказал мне, что собирается вернуться, чего бы ему это не стоило.

— С тех пор кое-что изменилось.

— Ага, число на календаре.

— Ты ответил ему взаимностью, — Питер старался не реагировать на нелепые замечания Старка. — И, возможно, это весомая причина, чтобы остаться.

— У него там в прошлом мёдом намазано, — Тони уткнулся взглядом в стол и опустил плечи. — Невеста ждёт, а воспитание не позволяет плюнуть на папочкины ожидания и жить в своё удовольствие.

— Не у всех проблемы с отцами.

— Ты так говоришь, только потому что у тебя отца нет, — выпалил Старк, не подумав, и так же быстро сообразил, что сказал глупость. — Прости. Я не должен был говорить такое.

— Ерунда, — Питер отставил в сторону чашку. — Думаешь, за двадцать два года я не привык к такого рода заявлениям? Знаешь… Просто попробуй поговорить с ним, объяснись и ещё раз спроси, не хочет ли он остаться. Не дави на него, даже если окончательное решение тебя не устраивает. Будь уже взрослым, Тони.

— Не хочу. Взрослые такие скучные.

— Ты понял, о чём я. Спасибо за какао.

Тони ничего не ответил, и Питер вернулся к своим делам. Ещё пару минут Старк просидел за кухонным столиком, обдумывая всё то, что сказал ему Паркер, и недоумевал, почему он вообще решил просить совета об отношениях у неопытного по жизни парня.

С мыслью о том, что разговор со Стивом не принесет никаких результатов, Тони ввалился в свою комнату, сел за стол и включил компьютер. Чертежи разрабатываемой им системы безопасности увлекли его и позволили на несколько часов забыть о существовании графа Роджерса. Но время от времени он отвлекался от работы и прислушивался к шагам наверху, в ожидании, что Стрэндж наконец ляжет спать и перестанет стучать костылями.

Около полуночи Тони выключил компьютер и отложил в сторону свои разработки. В квартире сверху стояла тишина — никто не ходил, не бегал и даже не разговаривал, и это был прекрасный повод просто лечь спать. На нём всё ещё был надет костюм — красивый, черный, из плотной ткани. Сев работать, Тони не потрудился даже снять пиджак, и теперь штаны выглядели слегка помятыми, как будто домашний питомец проспал на них весь день. В таких не потанцуешь, да и в приличном обществе показаться стыдно — неопрятность и неряшливость не приветствуются и даже порицаются в таких кругах. Да что говорить о высшем свете, когда даже миссис Чейз в таком виде не пустила бы его в своё заведение.

Мысли о танцах у миссис Чейз вернули к воспоминаниям о Стиве. Желудок сжался от безысходности, в горле пересохло. Пробираясь сквозь темноту кухни-гостиной Тони пробрался к холодильнику и, выудив оттуда бутылку воды, опустошил её на треть за один глоток. Поёжился от расходящегося по всему телу холода. Краем глаза он заметил, что окно, ведущее на пожарную лестницу, было закрыто не до конца.

Потом он и сам не мог объяснить себе, зачем поступил так. Взяв куртку и наспех надев ботинки, он выскочил на пожарную лестницу и помчался прямо на крышу. Тони хватался за холодные перила, чтобы не упасть, следом отогревая руки теплым дыханием.

Среди огромных небоскрёбов шестиэтажный дом, в котором жил Тони, походил на маленькую, хоббитскую норку. Стоя на крыше, Старк смотрел вверх, искал звезды на небе, но Нью-Йорк — тот город, в котором всегда горит множество огней и никогда не горят звезды. Хмурое небо ещё напоминало о вечернем снегопаде серыми тучами, но что-то подсказывало (Тони не смотрел прогноз погоды), что до утра никаких осадков не предвидится.

Теперь холод пробирался под распахнутую куртку, но Тони не пытался от него спрятаться. Рефлексы как будто не работали, пока система перезагружалась. Старку было нужно именно это — мнимая свобода, раскинувшийся под ногами город, уходящий ввысь до самого неба, и морозящий уши и щёки ветер. Такое скромное одиночество, уголок, в котором он прятался в первую очередь от самого себя и своих мыслей, мог помочь ему вернуться к рациональному мышлению, которое Стив Роджерс отобрал у него, просто появившись на пороге его квартиры. И он совершенно отбрасывал тот факт, что рациональный человек никогда бы не поднялся на крышу декабрьской ночью.

Сейчас бы распахнуть руки в сторону и почувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком, повторив знаменитый кадр из «Титаника» на краю крыши. Но вместо этого Тони кутался в куртку и размышлял о бесконечной зиме, о непогоде, которая однажды заставила людей обустраивать жилища, создавать уют и тепло. Холод — отличный мотиватор, как и в принципе всё, что человек оценивает словом «плохо», от чего человек бежит, не оглядываясь.

Развернувшись, чтобы полюбоваться небоскребами по другую сторону дома, Тони опешил. У спуска на пожарную лестницу стоял Стив в кедах и стрэнджевском пальто, которое шло ему больше, чем кому-то другому. Его нос успел покраснеть, как и щёки, а значит, он стоял здесь чуть ли не так же долго, как и Тони. Молчаливый наблюдатель, подумал про себя Тони, как герой какого-нибудь детективного романа Артура Конан Дойла.

— Солнце давно уже село, — Тони спрятал руки в карманы. — Да и вид на Бруклин отсюда простой никакой.

— Не сильно отличается от того, что видно из квартиры, — согласился Стив.

— Вид из квартиры скучный, — Старк улыбнулся. — Здесь хотя бы есть я.

Взгляд Стива, до этого блуждающий по зданиям и серому небу, остановился на Старке. Граф смотрел прямо, уголки губ поднялись, но улыбался он сдержанно, как будто этикет и воспитание не позволяли улыбку до ушей. Но в этом жесте Тони усмотрел только осторожность — Стив то ли боялся начать не с того, то ли переживал, что перестарается и всё пойдёт не по плану, который он выстроил в своей голове.

Тони был гением не только на словах и многое понимал без слов. Но, кажется, впервые в жизни он не хотел всё пускать на самотёк. Он хотел выяснить всё до конца, попытаться исправить ситуацию и повлиять на решение Стива. Он хотел убедить его остаться. Да, это эгоистично с его стороны, но если хочешь быть счастливым, нужно бороться. За свои интересы, за счастье, за чувства, которые Тони хотелось назвать любовью, но с расставания со Стрэнджем, он старался не кидаться громкими словами.

— Это многое меняет, — сказал Стив.

— В хорошую или плохую сторону?

— В хорошую, определенно.

— Но, дай угадаю, ты пришёл всё испортить?

— Похоже на то, — Стив грустно усмехнулся. — Я просто лежал на диване и увидел тебя в окне. Подумал о нашем разговоре на лестнице. Ты сказал, что не время, и возможно сейчас тоже не самый подходящий момент. Но я боюсь, что если тянуть, то он никогда не наступит.

Тони хотелось, чтобы Стив замолчал. Он знал, к чему всё это приведёт в итоге и совершенно не хотел слушать всю ту чушь, которой обычно оправдываются все, кто уходит. У них со Стивом на двоих было не так много моментов. Именно этот факт вводил Тони в замешательство — почему же Стив так глубоко засел в его мыслях и в сердце? Не нужно было быть экстрасенсом (хотя они, конечно, все шарлатаны), чтобы понять, что Стив заберет с собой какую-то частичку Тони, ту самую, которая заставляет его испытывать все эти чувства.

— Я даже не понимаю, — сглотнул Тони. У него было так много слов обо всем на свете: от ненависти до признания в любви, но так мало из них он хотел произнести вслух, — какого чёрта так привязался к тебе. То есть… А знаешь, неважно. Ты ведь всё равно вернёшься, что бы я тебе ни сказал. Я не Джин, исполняющий желания, и это такой отстой.

— Я бы хотел остаться, но просто не могу. Я должен быть там, где родился, в том самом времени и месте. С теми людьми. В конце концов, у меня есть невеста и обязательства…

— Да сдалась тебе эта невеста, — фыркнул Тони недовольно. — Или у вас с ней договоренность? Пока ты трахаешься с мальчиками, она развлекается с гувернантками? Это бы многое объяснило. Как никак, такая сделка была бы очень выгодной. Секс с супругой только ради воспроизведения потомства — практичный подход.

Стив сжал руки в кулак.

— Просто если всё это так важно для тебя, какого хера, Стив? Если тебе так хотелось трахаться, мог бы просто снять проститутку, а не искать мальчика для битья.

Между ними была пропасть. Каждый боялся сделать шаг навстречу, потому что не хотел падать. Один шаг для Тони — и он признает свою слабость. Один шаг для Стива — и он уже никогда не вернется домой. Поэтому они держали дистанцию, но не сводили с друг друга пытливых, изучающих взглядов. Голубые глаза Стива даже в темноте были самым светлым и прекрасным, что Тони доводилось видеть.

— Ты не мальчик для битья, — Стив выдохнул громко, с отчаянием. В глазах мелькнула печаль. — Я не приверженец животных инстинктов, Тони. В моё время мужчина не может любить другого мужчину на законодательном уровне, и…

— Если ты собираешься оправдывать свои поступки, то лучше просто заткнись.

— Просто я никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты. Ты _потрясающий_. Твой ум — нечто, и всё, что ты делаешь это… Не описать словами, как это, Тони. Я увидел так много в этом времени. От душевой кабинки до маленькой коробки, которая разогревает еду в считанные секунды, познакомился с телевидением и радио, с телефонами… С уймой вещей, которые больше никогда не увижу. Но самым удивительным в этом веке остаешься ты с твоим рвением к жизни, с любовью к работе и к людям. Не отталкивай тех, кто к тебе тянется, не все хотят причинить тебе боль. И я знаю, что сам являюсь тем, кто доказывает обратное, но будь моя воля, Тони, поверь, я бы даже не думал о том, чтобы снова оказаться в старом особняке моей семьи.

— И что же мешает тебе остаться? Какие-то принципы? Стремление показать себя перед папочкой во всей красе? Сказки Стрэнджа о том, что твое появление здесь может уничтожить Вселенную?

— Шкатулка, — тихо пробормотал Стив. — Помнишь, мы искали шкатулку, о которой я рассказывал?

— Шкатулку с деньгами, которая была спрятана в дереве? — Тони в удивлении поднял брови.

— Понимаешь, когда я уходил из своего времени, та шкатулка всё ещё лежала в дереве. Никто, кроме меня не знал о ней. Но сейчас, в твоём времени, её нет. Значит, однажды, нуждаясь в деньгах, я достану шкатулку оттуда.

— Так всё дело в деньгах? — Старк вспылил. Стив нёс какую-то чушь, и Тони не хотел мириться с глупостями и предрассудками. — Тебе нужны те чертовы триста баксов?

— Нет, Тони, послушай…

— У меня нет трех сотен, — Тони пошарил по карманам, не слушая оправдания Стива. — О, двадцатка. Держи. И вот ещё одна. Забирай. Подавись этими деньгами.

Тони разозлился. Деньги решают многое, он испытал их влияние и недостаток на собственном опыте. Во внутреннем кармане было еще несколько долларовых купюр. Старк кинул их Стиву в лицо, приправив всё это изящными ругательствами. От этого не становилось легче, но он устал сдерживаться. Его бесило, что Стив стоял, выслушивал и ничего не говорил в ответ, бесило то, каким спокойным он выглядел.

Стив выглядел так, как будто ему всё равно и на Тони, и на его недовольство. Будто все слова, которые он говорил прежде, были лишь очередным оправданием и не имели ничего общего с настоящим. Руки дрожали, но Старк подавлял желание схватить Стива за плечи, чтобы вытрясти из него всю дурь.

Он так и не смог успокоиться, но слова закончились. От ругани заболела голова, и Тони решил вернуться обратно в квартиру. Он нуждался в тишине и спокойствии. Стив окликнул его по имени, но тот не отозвался. В квартире было всё так же темно, только тонкий луч света торчал из-под закрытой двери спальни Питера. Не раздеваясь, Тони открыл холодильник, взял безалкогольное пиво. Выпив где-то половину банки, он с силой ударил жестянкой по кухонной тумбе.

Хотелось напиться, забыться, с надеждой проснуться утром другим человеком, чтобы не думать, что с ним сделал этот Стив Роджерс. Приворожил? Свёл с ума? Заставил влюбиться без памяти? Смяв банку, Тони продолжил барабанить ей по столешнице и ругался на свою жизни.

***

— Закидать его деньгами — плохая идея, — фыркнул Питер, разглядывая обмотанную бинтом руку Тони.

Он вёл его машину, ехал плавно и соблюдал все правила дорожного движения даже на безлюдных улицах. Под успокоительными Тони нравился ему больше: он не препирался, не ругался и выглядел вполне довольным, даже когда в очередной раз рассказывал о случившемся на крыше. Время от времени поглядывая на него, Питер радовался, что прежде чем сойти с ума и начать выплескивать эмоции на чём попало, Тони вернулся домой, а то кто знает, где бы они встретились в следующий раз. Наверное, в каком-нибудь притоне или на парковке у вино-водочного магазина.

Нью-Йорк просыпался, а Тони постепенно засыпал на пассажирском сидении. Его взгляд не фокусировался ни на чём уже минут пять, но Питер всё равно продолжал с ним разговаривать.

— Он же всё доходчиво тебе объяснил. Шкатулка — как ориентир путешественника во времени. Если бы он должен был остаться в нашем времени, то никогда бы не достал эту шкатулку из дупла. Дело ведь не в деньгах, Тони.

— Я знаю, — тихо пробормотал Старк в ответ. — Я всё-таки гений. Это всё эти дурацкие чувства и привязанность.

Тони причмокивал, как младенец, у которого во сне изо рта текли слюни. Прижимал раненную руку к груди, прямо к сердцу, пытался сжать её в кулак, но ничего не вышло — врач об этом предупреждал.

— Не напрягай мышцы, — предупредил Питер. — А то придётся возвращаться в больницу.

— Я не мог просто молчать.

— Следовало бы. Попрощался бы, как делают все воспитанные люди.

— Да плевать я хотел на прощания. Я устал от того, что люди уходят. Убегают куда-то, поступают, как эгоисты.

— Это единственный способ жить эту жизнь.

— Тупое заблуждение. Почему-то когда кто-то кончает жизнь самоубийством, никто не говорит, что он поступил так, потому что хотел. Все говорят, что он не думал о тех, кто его любит.

— С такими заявлениями тебе надо к психологу.

— К чёрту этих мозгоправов. Всё, что они умеют — драть деньги за разговоры. Хуже, чем проститутки, серьёзно.

— Слушай, сегодня ко мне придёт ЭмДжей. Присоединишься к нам за ужином?

— Она психолог?

— Нет, но её взгляд на жизнь тебе понравится.

— Ладно, — голосом недовольного ребенка протянул Старк.

В следующий раз они разговаривали уже дома. Питер укладывал Тони в постель, когда того вновь пробрало на откровения. Обезболивающие творят чудеса, думал Питер, выслушивая похвалы в свой адрес. До этого Тони только ругал его, показывая, каким плохим соседом был Питер, но сегодня он не сказал ни одного неугодного Питу слова. Хвалил и благодарил за заботу. Паркер не мог сдержать улыбку.

— Нет, правда. Мне так повезло, что ты мой сосед. А то мог попасться какой-нибудь парень с пристрастием к яблочному мартини и я снова спился бы. Ты ведь не бросишь меня одного, пока всё не устаканится? — спросил Тони, кутаясь в одеяло. — Я даже разрешу занять тебе самую большую полку в холодильнике.

Питер усмехнулся.

— Поспи. А вечером поговорим.

Тони, подмяв подушку под голову, что-то пробормотал в ответ и в одно мгновение уснул.

Выйдя в гостиную, Питер с ужасом поглядел на устроенный Тони беспорядок, но прежде, чем приступить к уборке, он заметил странную папку, лежавшую на обеденном столе. Внутри он нашёл многочисленные рисунки — портреты Тони. Рядом с папкой лежал запасной ключ от их с Тони квартиры.


	12. Глава 12, в которой Тони старается не думать о Стиве

Тони с трудом разлепил глаза. Нахмурился, разглядывая потолок и вспоминая всё, что произошло ночью. Сначала он вспомнил, как забрал Стрэнджа из больницы, затем — поездку домой, разговор с Питером и работу над проектом системы безопасности. Вспомнил он и крышу, Стива с его объяснениями, свою идиотскую истерику и смятую банку пива. Потом заболела рука, и Тони, увидев бинты, громко и отчаянно застонал.

Черт бы побрал его любовь к глупостям.

Сев на кровати, он первым делом кинул взгляд на окно и попытался понять, сколько сейчас времени. Разряженный телефон лежал на прикроватной тумбочке. Было светло, и он посмел предположить, что проспал не целый день, а то от обезболивающих можно чего угодно ожидать. Он быстро напялил халат и с босыми ногами вышел в кухню-гостиную.

С одной стороны, всё было как обычно: серая дверь, тумбочка, которой всегда доставалось, если кто-то возвращался домой не в настроении, диван и кресло. С другой, он наткнулся на улыбающийся девичий взгляд. Темные, волнистые волосы были убраны в хвост, на губах блестела нюдовая помада. Стройные плечи были спрятаны под черной футболкой. Совсем худая, заметил Тони, разглядывая её руки.

— Привет, — девушка улыбнулась. — Тони, верно?

— Я тебя помню, — Старк подошел ближе, — подружка Питера.

— ЭмДжей, — согласно закивала она. — Питер сказал, что нужно заменить повязку на твоей руке, когда ты проснешься.

— А сколько времени?

— Половина третьего.

— Отлично.

Ничего не сказав, Тони шмыгнул в сторону туалета. Во-первых, ему срочно нужно было справить нужду. Во-вторых, уж очень хотелось умыться и почувствовать себя человеком. Однако, даже умывшись, он не чувствовал себя лучше, а уж когда увидел своё отражение в зеркале и вовсе расстроился. Похоже, спал он всё-таки слишком долго, отчего опухло лицо. Волосы выглядели в точности, как птичье гнездо, и если бы с такой прической он засиделся бы в парке, то домой вернулся бы с новым другом.

Причесавшись, он вытащил аптечку и вернулся в кухню-гостиную. ЭмДжей всё ещё сидела за столом и что-то рассматривала. Старк сел напротив, открыл аптечку и стал заниматься перевязкой. Сначала пришлось снять старый бинт, но несмотря на ловкость рук, с этим он справился с трудом. ЭмДжей с улыбкой наблюдала за его жалкими попытками, но помощь предложила ему не сразу. Это Тони понравилось.

— Что ты с ней сделал? — спросила она, рассматривая ладонь, покрытую маленькими ранками. Все они были небольшими, но заметными, и Тони хотелось поскорее спрятать их под тканью. Эти отметины напоминали ему о том, о чём он вспоминать не хотел.

— Твой парень не рассказал тебе?

— Умолчал, — ЭмДжей пожала плечами.

— В общем, если ты решишь избить кого-то алюминиевой банкой, то вспомни о моей руке.

— Вау. И кто же пострадал?

— Кухонная тумбочка, — буркнул Тони. Конец истории звучал ужасно. — Я проиграл. Доктор накачал меня чем-то, ссылаясь на эмоциональное возбуждение. Та ещё дрянь, в общем-то.

— Но помогло?

— Не просто так ведь он носит белый халат.

На руке в некоторых местах остались кровоподтеки. ЭмДжей осторожно смыла всё это безобразие с ладони, обработала какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и только после взяла чистый бинт. Наблюдая за этой картиной, Тони удивлялся тому, какими могут быть люди. Она ничего о нём не знала, но помогала просто потому что могла.

— А почему ты здесь одна? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Питер пригласил на обед, — усмехнулась ЭмДжей. — Сказал, что вкусно готовит. Оказалось, не хватает каких-то продуктов.

— И он сразу же рванул в магазин, так в его стиле, — понимающе покачал головой Старк. — Но ты могла пойти с ним.

— Могла бы, но решила остаться. Должен же кто-то приглядывать за тобой.

— Хочешь сказать, что мне нужна нянька?

— Ты избил тумбочку алюминиевой банкой. Что тут обсуждать.

— На то были свои причины. Мне было необходимо выплеснуть накопившийся гнев.

— Питер сказал, что, когда он к тебе вышел, ты сидел на полу и рыдал.

— Я избавился от гнева. Так что мой план не такой уж и отстой.

— Согласна.

— Что, так просто?

— Ну да.

Забинтовав руку, ЭмДжей предложила помощь в готовке завтрака. Сварила кофе и даже сделала сэндвич. Они продолжили болтать. Беззаботный разговор ни о чём длился почти час, пока вдруг Тони не вспомнил о том, что ЭмДжей что-то разглядывала, когда он проснулся. Любопытство взяло верх. После несколько наводящих вопросов, он наконец получил ответ.

— Питер считает, что тебе не стоит на это смотреть, — она выудила откуда-то из-под стула картонную папку. — У меня был курс психологии в колледже, и я думаю, что лучше увидеть это сейчас, чем потом. Всё-таки это подарок.

Открыв папку, Тони смутился. Перед ним рассыпались несколько десятков карандашных рисунков до ужаса точных и правильных, и на каждом из них был только он. То он задумчиво смотрит вдаль, то грызет карандаш или поправляет галстук. Вот тут он улыбается на фоне стены с кучей странных рамок и тянущихся к потолку гирлянд. Это был «Ear Inn». Тони помнил тот вечер и то восхищение, с которым Стив рассматривал стены, рамки и старые фотографии и картины.

— Тот, кто их рисовал, должно быть, души в тебе не чает. Вот взгляни, даже волоски на твоей бороде прорисованы точно так же, как они растут.

Точность рисунков ужасала. Это было одновременно и странно, и прекрасно, потому что Стив (он не сомневался, что все это дело рук Стива) видел в нём то, что даже сам Тони не замечал. С минуту он молчал, перебирая листы, но потом, взглянув на ЭмДжей, спросил:

— Я должен был дать ему шанс нормально со мной попрощаться?

— Это не обязательно. Он сделал тебе больно, и, возможно, эта папка — попытка искупить свою вину. Из всех рисунков подпись стоит только на одном, поэтому, смею предположить, он собирался забрать остальные с собой.

— Может ты скажешь мне, какого чёрта я запал на парня, с которым знаком месяц? С точки зрения психологии, разумеется.

— Расставаться всегда тяжело.

— Не тогда, когда вы были вместе от силы пару дней.

— Копай глубже, Тони. Физическая близость — это одно. Отталкивайся от эмоциональной составляющей отношений, и ты поймёшь, что дело совсем не в сексе. Эмоциональная привязанность строится на совершенно других аспектах и её разрыв всегда проходит болезненно. Расставаться с особенным человеком ещё тяжелее.

Задумавшись об эмоциональной привязанности к Стиву, Тони ненадолго выпал из реальности. ЭмДжей говорила правильные вещи и, анализируя своё поведение, он понимал, что эта ситуация никогда бы не сложилась по-другому. Он никогда бы не отреагировал на расставание со Стивом иначе. Все его мысли походили на зациклившийся кусок программы, в которой какой-то недоумок забыл прописать условие выхода из цикла.

Особенный человек, повторял он про себя голосом ЭмДжей с той же громкостью и интонацией. Стив и правда был особенным. Он просто не такой, как все вокруг, что объяснимо — он родился в конце девятнадцатого века, был воспитан консервативными родителями, собирался жениться несмотря на то, что заглядывался на мужчин. Всё это привлекало. Они могли научить друг друга чему-то новому, могли быть вместе, наплевав на все различия. Со Стивом было так хорошо, как никогда и ни с кем не было, и Тони сожалел, что больше не сможет почувствовать его тепло и заботу.

Тони Старк влюбился, и чёрт подери, ему хотелось смеяться.

Питер вернулся домой в четыре. Тони пил вторую чашку кофе, когда Паркер замер на пороге. После улицы его лицо было таким же красным, как после горячей ванны. Он с любопытством осматривал странный дуэт и, вероятно, предчувствовал катастрофу, но с облегчением вздохнул, когда понял, что в этот раз его расчеты оказались не верны.

— У тебя крутая девушка, Паркер, — улыбнулся Тони.

— И сосед очень прикольный, — добавила ЭмДжей, не сводя взгляда с озадаченного Пита.

— Что ж, похоже я притягиваю хороший людей, — сделал вывод Питер. — Было бы просто замечательно, если бы эти хорошие люди помогли мне с ужином.

Тони решил, что такая помощь не хуже благодарности.

— Ну, что она тебе сказала? — между делом спросил Питер, пока нарезал овощи для сальсы.

— Что особенных людей сложно отпускать, — тихо ответил Тони. — И ни слова про самоубийство.

— Рад, что вы поладили. Знаешь, она верит в соулмейтов и говорит, что по-настоящему мы влюбляемся только раз в жизни. И я всегда думаю, есть ли в её словах какой-то посыл.

— Понаблюдай за ней и всё поймёшь.

Но Тони хотя бы понял, что значит выражение «особенный человек».

***

В воскресенье вечером Тони смотрел телевизор. На самом деле он потратил на телевизор весь день. Утром показывали несколько интересных шоу про здоровые завтраки, днем — все три части «Терминатора», а к вечеру в эфир вышли развлекательные шоу. Он остановил свой выбор на том, где задавали много вопросов и не давали варианты ответа.

Как бы Тони не старался, совсем не думать о Стиве не получалось. Главным образом потому что Стрэндж стучал своими костылями, как сатир копытами, а шагов Стива было не слышно. Это могло значить только одно — граф Роджерс вернулся в своё время. На секунду Тони подумал, что было бы здорово найти его могилу, прийти на неё и выговориться, чтобы большой парень сверху объяснил ему, какую ошибку он совершил. Но быстро отказался от этой идеи, потому что не верил в существование Бога.

Он отвлекся на шоу, когда в дверь постучали. Пришлось встать и открыть дверь, а следом и рот. Перед ним стоял Стрэндж, опираясь на один костыль и держа в руке пустую чашку.

— Оказалось, у меня дома нет кофе, — объяснил он. Тони жестом пригласил его войти. — Что с рукой?

— Я думал, ты не пьешь кофе, — сказал Тони, проигнорировав вопрос о руке.

— Теперь пью. Сложно выдержать придурковатых агентов ФБР без кофеина.

— С чего вдруг тобой заинтересовались в ФБР?

— Никогда не сотрудничай с ФБР, если не хочешь посвятить этому бюро всю свою жизнь.

Стрэндж сел в кресло, облокотился на спинку и, прищурившись, вгляделся в экран телевизора. Он держал чашку, как настоящий английский аристократ, и только кольца (которых было штук шесть на четырех пальцах) портили эту картину. Тони не понимал такую тягу к украшениям, но полагал, что благовония, которыми уставлена вся спальня доктора, и кольца как-то связаны.

— Шоу для дебилов, — выругался Стрэндж.

— Это телевизор, — Старк включил кофеварку и снова занял место на диване. — Здесь другого не показывают.

— Ну что это за вопрос, — продолжал Стивен, морщась от недовольства. — Всем известно, что валторна — духовой инструмент. Или тебе встречались валторны с клавишами?

— Начнем с того, что не все знают, что такое валторна.

— А это ещё одна причина, по которой следует прекратить показывать всякую чушь.

— Американская система образования переживает нелегкий период.

— Хорошо, что ты с ней справился.

Это оскорбление Тони пропустил мимо ушей. Стрэнджа возмущали и все остальные вопросы, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Он всегда был таким: прямолинейным, дерзким и невыносимым, и когда-то за всё это вкупе Тони его любил. Или просто так думал, потому что в те времена Стрэндж поддерживал его больше, чем кто-либо другой, помогал «встать на путь истинный» и заботился, как собака о своем потомстве. В те времена Стрэндж не носил эти дурацкие кольца, от него не пахло пряностями, как сейчас, а в его гардеробе не было ничего кроме белых рубашек и деловых костюмов и нового парфюма от «Hugo Boss».

С тех пор изменилось практически всё, в том числе их взаимоотношения. Из любовников они превратились в соседей и, несмотря на то, что Тони ненавидел всех новых пассий своего бывшего, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что им удалось сохранить доверие друг к другу. Доктор Стрэндж, должно быть, был уверен в Старке больше, чем он того ожидал, раз не убрал его имя из страховки после расставания.

— Благодарю, — Стрэндж улыбнулся, когда Тони наконец принес ему чашку, полную кофе. Ореховый аромат разносился по всей кухне-гостиной, и Старк нарочно делал глубокие вдохи, чтобы запомнить запах. — Сахар?

— Один кубик, — кивнул Тони. — Две капли лимонного сока и половина чайной ложки корицы.

— Мне льстит, что ты помнишь, как какой кофе я люблю.

— Есть вещи, которые не забываются.

— Господи, — довольно отозвался Стрэндж после глотка, — даже в Старбаксе не варят настолько идеальный кофе. Как же я скучал по этому вкусу. Я сделал правильный выбор, когда решил спуститься к тебе.

— Мог бы отправить своего соседа.

— У меня нет соседа. А если ты о графе, то…

Стрэндж осекся. Взглянул на Тони, который нервно потирал пальцы. На минуту Старк испугался, что тот уже в курсе всего, что случилось между ними, и это было бы вполне резонное оправдание в его нежелании видеть Старка.

— ...Вчера я вернул его в тысяча девятьсот шестой. Так что я снова одинокий сумасшедший.

— Можешь пригласить на свидание того парня из ФБР, — Старк покачал головой. — Кажется, он любит долгие прелюдии.

— О, нет-нет-нет. Я завязал с ФБР. Пейдж была лакомым кусочком, и чем это для меня обернулось?

— Сломанной ногой?

— Лежать в больнице под присмотром ФБР — худшая идея для отпуска. К тому же пришлось ещё и тебя в это втянуть. Даже не знаю, как извиниться за доставленные неудобства.

— Ерунда.

— Ты целый месяц возился с графом из прошлого века и не сдал меня ФБР. Я твой должник.

— Ты сам это сказал, — подметил Тони, пытаясь придумать, как использовать эту лазейку. — Я тебя за язык не тянул.

— Ты принял графа за моего любовника и всё равно помог.

— Мы с ним неплохо поладили, так что это было несложно. Странно, что он не зашел попрощаться.

Тони упустил тот факт, что они поругались. Не рассказал, как кидал ему в лицо двадцатидолларовые купюры. Промолчал об идее запереть этого бугая где-нибудь, чтобы только он остался здесь, с ним. Но Стив ведь не попрощался не только с ним, но и с Питером, который ничего плохого для него не сделал. Может, он боялся зайти в эту квартиру, потому что после этого визита мог уже не вернуться в своё время?

— Это из-за меня, — Стрэндж разбил все надежды. — Я торопил. Боялся, что ФБР сядут нам на хвост, и…

— Понятно.

— У вас с ним что-то было?

— Это уже не твоё дело, — Старк покачал головой.

— Странно, что он сказал тоже самое. Так что нет смысла отрицать очевидное.

Тони ничего не ответил. В последний раз, когда он откровенничал рядом со Стрэнджем, всё закончилось постелью, и это был весомый довод не повторять эту ошибку снова. Отчаяние — враг здравого смысла, поэтому Тони не хотел давать волю эмоциям и поддаваться собственным слабостям.

Внимание Стрэнджа отвлёк очередной глупый вопрос в шоу, на который, конечно, участники не знали ответа и уже пятнадцать минут (с перерывом на рекламу) не могли решить, как им поступить. Где-то между рекламной паузой и финальным ответом на вопрос, домой вернулся Питер и с удивлением перевел взгляд со Стрэнджа на Тони. По его выражению лица было ясно, что такая ситуация его озадачила.

— Прости, Питер хочет поговорить со мной наедине, судя по тому как дергается его глаз, — извинился Тони.

Паркер скрылся в своей комнате, а потом плотно закрыл дверь за Тони и несколько секунд вертел головой, подбирая слова. Такой нервный, как перед экзаменом, Питер походил на чудиков из рекламы энергетиков, только прическа у него была получше.

— Что он здесь делает? — наконец спросил Питер.

— Зашёл чтобы одолжить кофе.

— И всё?

— И всё.

— Фух, слава богу.

— А ты о чем подумал?

— Что ты шантажируешь его, чтобы вернуть Стива. Там внизу стоит машина ФБР.

— И ты решил, что она по мою душу? — удивился Старк. — Я же не идиот, чтобы совершать федеральное преступление из-за кого-то парня.

— Стив был не просто парнем, — настаивал Питер. — Ты при его виде растекался маленькой лужицей.

— Я был влюблён, а не сошёл с ума.

— Ты не был влюблён, Тони. Ты всё ещё влюблен в Стива, и плевать, что в наше время он давно умер. Любовь заставляет нас делать глупости, и я просто боюсь за тебя.

— Стив не стоит того, чтобы провести остаток жизни в тюрьме, — Тони попытался произнести это убедительно. — Не выдумывай.

Он не стал говорить о том, каким особенным для него был Стив, и не озвучил вслух разочарование, вызванное этой влюбленностью. Рано или поздно всё пройдёт, и однажды Тони вспомнит парня из прошлого с улыбкой, когда будет рассказывать сказки своим племянникам или даже детям. Но сейчас он желал только одного — поскорее забыть о том, каким Стив был с ним.

— Дашь знать, если тебе будет нужна помощь?

— Конечно, — кивнул Тони.

Удовлетворенный ответом Питер больше не задавал вопросов.

Минутой позже Тони вернулся к Стрэнджу. Шоу прервалось на рекламу. Среди ярких этикеток на бутылках с газировкой и шуршащих пачек чипсов, мелькнула реклама открывающейся скоро исторический выставки. Самым примечательным в этой рекламе оказался тот самый дом с белыми стенами, вокруг которого росли высокие сосны, служивший ещё одним напоминанием о Стиве.

— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался Старк, со злостью откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Что я сделал не так? — манерно поинтересовался Стрэндж.

— Да не ты. Реклама эта.

— В Нью-Йорке периодически открываются всякие исторические выставки.

— Могли бы придумать что-нибудь поинтереснее. История — это скучно.

Стрэндж хитро улыбнулся. Тони не знал, понял ли он что-нибудь, но был уверен, что тот что-то знал, но молчал. Фокусник никогда не раскрывает своих секретов, и в это самое время мистер доктор придерживался этого правила. Дабы избежать неловкой тишины, которая обязательно последовала бы после, Тони рассказал Стрэнджу о машине ФБР, что стоит у подъезда.

После Стрэндж долго и громко ругался, а Тони на некоторое время забыл о Стиве и о том, что в его доме кто-то организовал историческую выставку.

***

С того вечера Стрэндж захаживал к ним каждый день в течение недели. Он мог появиться с утра пораньше в поисках кофе, по-хозяйски входил и даже сам включал кофеварку. Когда он засыпал в фильтр кофе, опирался на костыль, Питер на всякий случай стоял рядом — не хватало, чтобы доктор сломал ещё одну ногу.

Ещё чаще он появлялся перед ужином. Вальяжно садился в кресло, скидывая на пол подушку, и начинал обсуждать то, что показывали по телевизору. Питера это слегка возмущало, но он молчал, потому что Тони находил отдушину в разговорах со своим бывшим (что, конечно, странно). В конце концов, с ним Тони мог быть более откровенным, чем с кем-либо ещё, а иногда всё, что нужно, чтобы стало лучше — поговорить по душам.

Воскресный ужин начался с лекции об эфиопском народе оромо, которые были первыми людьми на планете, заметившими, что кофе бодрит. Питер не сомневался в том, что узнал Стрэндж об этом, потому что напился кофе и не смог уснуть. Это ведь так в его стиле, искать виноватого там, где виноват исключительно он сам.

— Завтра не ждите меня на ужин, — Питеру едва удалось выловить момент, когда Стрэндж прервал свою речь. — У меня свидание.

— Я завтра иду на светский вечер. Буду представлять свою систему безопасности на научной выставке, — довольно рассказал Тони. — У Наташи есть какой-то знакомый, благодаря которому моё имя появилось в программе выставки.

— Значит, завтра будешь плавать в приличном обществе? — спросил у Тони Стрэндж.

— Как в старые, добрые времена, — довольно ответил Старк. — Хочешь возьму тебя с собой? Приглашение на двух персон.

— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу шаркать костылем по мраморным полам.

— У тебя тоже свидание? — любопытничал Тони.

— К сожалению, нет, — Стрэндж улыбнулся.

Питеру не нравилось, как они смотрели друг на друга. Как будто между ними была какая-то тайна. Хотя, возможно, такие улыбки были вполне приемлемы для бывших любовников, но Паркер считал их неуместными. Как минимум за столом.

— А у тебя?

— Если бы у меня было свидание, стал бы я звать тебя с собой?

— И то верно. Что ж, придётся ужинать в одиночестве.

— Ты всегда можешь пригласить в гости того агента ФБР, который поджидает тебя внизу.

Стрэнджу это замечание не понравилось, но Питер всё равно засмеялся. После этого он больше не вмешивался в их разговоры, которые по большей части были монологами. Питер слушал, анализировал и наконец понял, каким образом его одноклассники так легко делали проекты по психологии — такие ужины отличная площадка для экспериментов.

Он мыл посуду, когда Тони встал рядом, чтобы заварить кофе. Старк улыбался, смеялся над шутками из телевизора и над тем, как Стрэндж их комментирует. В общем, выглядел и вел себя как раньше, до встречи со Стивом. Но что-то здесь было не так.

— Вы с ним снова вместе? — шепотом поинтересовался Питер, кивнув в сторону Стрэнджа.

— Что? — так же тихо, но возмущенно пробормотал Старк. — Я идиот, по-твоему?

— Нет, просто пытаюсь понять, почему он постоянно здесь.

— Потому что мы хорошие соседи.

— Или ты хочешь убедить его вернуть Стива?

Тони нахмурился, сжал губы, разозлившись, и тихо прошипел:

— Он бросил меня здесь, с чего бы мне вообще желать его вернуть?

Питер пожал плечами и больше ни о чём не спрашивал.


	13. Глава 13, в которой Тони просит помощи

Тони любовался своим отражением в зеркале, раздумывая стоит ли ему немного зачесать волосы назад. Выглаженный пиджак, как будто только что снятый с манекена, сел идеально, но этот образ всё равно хотелось чем-нибудь дополнить. Например, идеальной причёской. Ну или красивым галстуком, чтобы подчеркнуть цвет его глаз. Но ни на одно из этих изменений Тони никак не мог решиться по одной простой причине: он думал совсем не о том.

Его мысли сбивались постоянно. То ему чудилась музыка из рекламы исторической выставки, то вспоминались слова Питера, который решил, что в его любезном отношении к Стрэнджу замешан секс или глупая корысть. Ни одно из этих предположение не было правдой, но и других причин вести себя так с бывшим любовником у Тони тоже не было. Не для всего ведь нужно искать оправдания?

Он уже не носил повязку на руке. Маленькие раны зажили достаточно быстро, но в некоторых местах ещё оставались покраснения. Застегивая запонки в виде тираннозавра (маленький бунт среди напускного лоска), Тони смотрел на эти отметины и пытался предугадать у скольких людей хватит такта спросить об этом? Было бы здорово, если бы никто даже не заикнулся про это, но он знал, что никогда и ничего не идёт по плану. Даже у компьютерных программ бывает сбой, несмотря на все чёткие инструкции, которые даёт им создатель.

В дверь постучали, и Тони машинально крикнул «Открыто», ни на секунду не оторвавшись от зеркала.

— О, Нат, я думал, это Питер, — Тони улыбнулся и повернулся к подруге. Её красное платье блестело, как бриллиант на солнце. — Выглядишь… Ослепительно.

— Ты уверен, что нам стоит пойти вдвоем? — поинтересовалась она, встав рядом. Всё в ней было идеально — от меховой накидки на плечах до красивых, золотистых туфель.

— Я не могу пойти туда один.

— Ну так позвал бы Стива, — Наташа поправила верх платья и немного наклонилась к зеркалу, рассматривая подведенный контур губ.

— Стива больше нет, — пробормотал Старк. — Он вернулся восвояси.

— Честно, не думала, что ты позволишь.

— Позволю? — недоумевал Тони. — Я ж не сутенёр какой-нибудь.

— Да, но ты обычно не упускаешь своего. Поэтому и странно, что ты упустил Стива.

— А что я должен был сломать ему ноги и запереть в подвале?

— Неплохой вариант. У тебя живой ум, мог бы придумать что-то более изящное и менее травматичное. Нашел бы лазейку.

— Он хотел вернуться домой, он вернулся, — сглотнул Тони. И больше не стал продолжать эту тему.

Стив ушёл от него десять дней назад и с тех пор Тони пытался откреститься от мыслей о нём. Конечно, как и все, он ошибался, сбивался с намеченного пути и иногда зависал перед компьютером или телевизором, вспоминая как Стив уминал пончики с беконом. Это воспоминание было ярче всех остальных. Пожалуй, оно было самым настоящим, без прикрас и надумываний. В то время он хоть и находил Стива симпатичным, но не рассчитывал на что-то большее, поэтому оценил всё строго так, как оно было на самом деле. Это было его любимым воспоминанием.

— Из вас бы вышла отличная пара, — несмотря на желание Тони закрыть эту тему, Наташа решила окончить на хорошей ноте.

Тони кивнул. Он не стал расспрашивать, как именно Наташа интерпретировала его кивок. Между ним и Стивом было что-то странное, и похоже это заметил каждый. Мимолетный взгляд на часы заставил Старка быть порасторопнее. Было некогда выбирать галстук, поэтому он взял первый попавшийся и быстро его завязал. В кухне-гостиной Питер и Мишель заканчивали свой обед.

— Итак, молодежь, — Тони улыбнулся, заметив, как Питер недовольно закатил глаза. — Долго не гуляем и предохраняемся, если что. Всё ясно?

— Всё ясно, — ЭмДжей подмигнула Старку. — Удачи на научной выставке.

— Спасибо. А где вы собираетесь провести своё свидание?

— Сегодня открытие исторической выставки. В Бруклине есть несколько домов, которые стоят здесь испокон веков. Это будет что-то вроде многоступенчатой экскурсии о людях, которые много сделали для Нью-Йорка.

— Значит, Паркер не шутил, когда говорил, что ты любишь древности.

— Неа, — усмехнулась ЭмДжей.

— Идеальная пара. Ты уж не потеряй её, Питер.

За это Тони получил тычок от Наташи. Быстро надев короткое черное пальто (которое он носил только в исключительно важных случаях), он попрощался с Питером и ЭмДжей, и вместе с Наташей покинул квартиру.

Внизу их ждал черный Мерседес последней модели. Наташа, недолго думая, села за руль, пока Тони разглядывал другую машину. Старенькая BWB стояла возле подъезда. Внимание привлекали темные окна, на правой дверце красовалась наклейка с эмблемой Федерального Бюро Расследований. Побоявшись встретиться с очередным агентом, Тони быстро юркнул в машину и попросил Наташу ехать побыстрее. Не очень-то дружелюбные эти агенты.

***

Научная выставка больше походила на Рождественский корпоратив крупной корпорации. Вход в большой дом украшали две ёлки, к которым, судя по всему, приложил руку какой-то именитый дизайнер. Светлый холл, встретивший их теплом и запахом яблочного пунша, был увешан бумажными гирляндами-фонариками и длинными световыми лентами, светящимися мягким синим светом. Для особо романтично настроенных по углам висели веточки омелы.

Мужчина лет пятидесяти с улыбкой поприветствовал их и попросил снять верхнюю одежду.

— Боже мой, какой кошмар, — прошептал Тони, взяв Наташу под руку. — Мне как будто снова семнадцать, и я накуренный вернулся домой.

— У тебя дома был дворецкий? — удивленно пролепетала Романофф.

— У меня дома не было только любящего отца, — иронично ответил Тони. — Всех остальных было в избытке.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты стал такой занозой в заднице.

— Скажи спасибо папочке. Я не удивлюсь, если он болтается где-то здесь.

— Говард Старк не пропускает научные выставки. Но ты сказал, что встретить его не такая уж проблема.

— Это не значит, что я хочу его видеть.

— В следующий раз просто скажи спасибо.

Около получаса они слонялись по дому, рассматривая по-королевски красивое убранство и восхищаясь праздничными украшениями. Тони старательно избегал углов с омелой, потому что несколько особенно настойчивых гостей (или, может, это были хозяева этого шикарного особняка) поджидали наивные парочки и смущали их старой традицией. Поцелуй под омелой — для одиноких, считал Тони, но старое поколение имело другие взгляды.

Как ни странно, но даже здесь Тони встретил несколько знакомых лиц. Одним из таких был Хэнк Пим — старый друг Говарда Старка, который теперь ненавидел его всей душой. Он искренне порадовался присутствию Тони и удивился, что его парой на сегодняшний вечер была Наташа, а не какой-то смазливый мальчик. В том, что Хэнк Пим знал о его предпочтениях, Тони не сомневался. Это ведь был еще один повод подначивать Говарда и радоваться, что его дочь — приличная женщина традиционной ориентации.

Наташа радовалась вниманию со стороны всех знакомых Старка, кто по той или иной причине замечал её. Большинство удивлялись, как и Хэнк Пим, но Нат было всё равно. «Хорошие знакомства никогда не повредят», — отмахивалась она и довольно улыбалась следующему гостю.

Они нашли свой столик в большом зале. Тони задавался вопросом о том, кому вообще понадобился такой огромный зал в особняке, и он спросил об этом у Наташи, которая с восторгом пила шампанское.

— Возможно, когда-то давно здесь устраивали балы, — предположила она. — Пару веков назад.

Такой ответ его вполне устроил. Он попросил официанта принести ему воды и начал изучать программу научной выставки, где наткнулся на другие знакомые имена. Что ж, ещё одна мотивация для хорошего выступления.

Знаменитые докладчики и ученые сидели у самой сцены. Среди них Тони разглядел Джорджа Смута и Нила Деграсса Тайсона. Также присутствовали журналисты именитых научных журналов, несколько глав компаний-разработчиков и, конечно, Говард Старк тоже сидел среди них. Первой его заметила Наташа и отметила красивую седину в волосах. Тони только недовольно фыркнул.

Несколько первых докладчиков рассказывали о своих достижения в области нейробиологии. Тони слушал вполуха. В первую очередь потому что ему это было неинтересно, а во вторую — нервы давали о себе знать. В этом зале собралось столько знакомых лиц, которые знали о нём слишком много плохого, и облажайся он сейчас, репутацию будет уже не восстановить. И как же он завидовал тому, что Наташа может пригубить немного вина.

Перед ним выступал парень, который рассказывал о новом способе сортировки отходов. И он так заинтересовал публику, что вот уже двадцать минут отвечал на всевозможные вопросы. Уставший от бесполезной болтовни Тони откровенно скучал. Так что, когда зазвонил телефон, он сразу же ответил на звонок. Из шумных воплей Питера было ничего не понятно. Он что-то бубнил про особняк из белого камня, огромный портрет Стива и заметки из старых газет про его исчезновение.

— Ну что за чушь ты несешь? — пробормотал Старк недовольно.

— Это не чушь, Тони. Ты должен вернуть Стива, — на полном серьезе говорил Питер. — Тут есть отрывок из газетной статьи, где сказано, что незадолго до Рождества тысяча девятьсот шестого года граф Стивен Роджерс таинственно исчез.

— Он исчезал, но вернулся. Стрэндж уже всё разрулил.

— Не веришь — приезжай и прочитай об этом сам.

— Слушай, Паркер, Стив сделал свой выбор. С чего мне верить тебе и каким-то идиотским догадкам?

— Не верь мне, верь истории!

Питер говорил с таким воодушевлением, что это бесило. Он говорил каким-то отрывками, что-то читал и пытался описать фотографию, напечатанную в газете. От всей этой неразберихи у Тони заболела голова. Он попытался отмахнуться от Паркера, пообещал поговорить дома, но Питер такого ответа не принимал и продолжал бубнить о своём. На фоне слышался голос ЭмДжей.

Ну отлично, теперь эти двое против него. Не было ни сил, ни желания противостоять Паркеру и ЭмДжей, просто потому что Тони не хотел портить себе настроение перед выступлением. К тому же, эколог, кажется, наконец перестал отвечать на вопросы и начал подводить итоги своего выступления.

— Мне пора, — выпалил Старк и сбросил звонок, недовольно швырнув телефон на стол.

— Что там? — Наташа выглядела заинтересованной.

— Паркер считает, что я должен украсть Стива из прошлого и вернуть сюда, — объяснил Тони. — За идиота меня держит.

— Но ты ведь хочешь.

— Неважно, чего хочу я, Нат. Важно, что выбрал он. Кто-нибудь же должен это понимать.

На столе провибрировал телефон. Тони бросил на него взгляд, но в руки не взял. В том, что Питер шлёт что-то, чтобы заманить его в ловушку, не стоило и сомневаться, поэтому он с каменным лицом ждал своей очереди, а через пару минут его вызывали на сцену.

***

Его выступление прошло на ура. Тони видел несколько заинтересованных взглядов и не сомневался, что получит парочку заманчивых предложений. Распрощавшись с публикой и пошутив напоследок, Тони спустился со сцены по лестнице и сразу же наткнулся на Романофф, которая сжимала в руках его телефон.

С милым нахальством (такое позволено только красивым людям) Наташа извинилась перед двумя молодыми людьми, которые желали побеседовать с Тони, и за руку вытащила его из зала. Старк мог бы сопротивляться, кривляться и даже закричать что-нибудь неприличное, привлекая внимания, но вместо этого он повторял только один и тот же вопрос.

— Какого хрена?

Нат его игнорировала, мило улыбалась попадавшимся навстречу людям в красивых костюмах и вежливо просила уступить дорогу. Они остановились только в холле, в одном из углов под омелой. Свисающая с потолка гирлянда щекотала щеку, Тони хмурился и рукой смахивал её в сторону, но надоедливый провод возвращался на место.

— Может, наконец, объяснишь? — Тони потер запястье. После Наташиной хватки кожу стянуло и хотелось размять её.

— Объясню, — губы Наташи растянулись в улыбке, но Тони чувствовал, что где-то здесь его ждёт подвох. Что-то вот-вот ударит его по спине, нападёт и вытрясет из него душу, просто потому что это весело наблюдать за сломавшимся человеком. — Ты последний идиот, Старк. Что было между тобой и Стивом?

— Ну, мы переспали раз… — Тони замялся. — Слушай, я не считал, ясно? Но будь у нас ещё одна ночь, мы бы точно добрались до двухзначных чисел. Неужели это теперь считается преступлением?

— Ты влюбился в парня и первое, что сделал — переспал с ним?

— А кто поступает иначе? — Тони поднял брови. — К твоему сведению, я не собирался этого делать. Это всё Паркер.

— Так ты и правда влюбился?

Тони скорчил недовольную гримасу. Он не любил, когда кто-то нарушал его личное пространство, задавая такие вопросы. Открываться людям — дело гиблое, саморазрушающее, поэтому вместо ответа на вопрос он прикусил губу и недовольно фыркнул. Есть вещи, которые не меняются, и выходить из этой зоны комфорта он не собирался. Но в духе всех Старков, пошёл по неправильному пути.

— Что это изменит? — огрызнулся Старк.

— Вообще-то, многое, — и Наташа протянула ему телефон. — Это прислал Питер.

Тони не сразу понял. Картинка была размыта, как будто кто-то нарочно поиздевался над фотографией, прежде чем она попала на телефон Старка. В нечетких образах Тони вдруг различил Стива, на плече которого лежала чужая рука. Достаточно крупная, вцепившаяся крепкой хваткой. Темная ткань рукава чужака сливалась с костюмом Стива, но яркой точкой выделялись странной формы запонки.

Сложно было определить четко, что из себя представляла их форма, но Тони все равно узнал. Он несколько раз перевёл взгляд с экрана телефона на свои руки и сравнил самые заметные контуры. С точки зрения математики его запонки были точь-в-точь такими же, как те, которые носил незнакомец на фото. С точки зрения здравого смысла эта ситуация казалась ему подтасовкой и идиотизмом.

— И что ты хочешь? — раздраженно выдохнул Тони. Фотография не объясняла ничего. Он попал в ловушку, в огромный капкан-клетку, из которого было не выбраться в одиночку. — Не существует машины времени, в которую можно прыгнуть и оказаться в прошлом веке.

— Зато есть Стрэндж, — хмыкнула Наташа.

К чему всё это приведёт, Тони понятия не имел. Не знал, была ли хоть доля правды в словах Стрэнджа о временных парадоксах или тот болтал об этом, чтобы казаться умным. Но в этот момент он вспомнил, что Стрэндж сам навесил на себя клеймо должника.

Тот хаос, что творился в его мыслях после, больше был похож на неразобранный шкафчик старшеклассника. Он как будто стоял на перепутье и не знал, какую дорогу выбрать. Он видел начало, но не видел конца. Любой выбор для него сейчас, как шаг в пропасть, потому что в реальной жизни нельзя отменить ошибочное действие или переиграть всё заново.

— Кто сказал, что я должен делать это прямо сейчас? — Тони озвучил свою мысль. — Почему я не могу сделать это завтра или, скажем, через месяц?

— Для начала стоит узнать у Стрэнджа, как его фокусы работают.

Почесав подбородок, Тони совершенно неожиданно для себя вспомнил такую сентиментальную чушь, что чуть не подавился собственным воплем возмущения. Здравый смысл пошатнулся.

— Да и чёрт с тобой, — объявил Старк. Проходивший мимо мужчина остановился и вопросительно взглянул на омелу, висящую над головой Тони.

Наверное, он ждал представления с поцелуями или на что там ещё любят пялиться всякие извращенцы, но Тони только взял Наташу за руку и, нарочно толкнув мужика плечом, пошёл напролом к дворецкому — им нужна была верхняя одежда.

***

Тони понятия не имел с чего начать разговор со Стрэнджем. Ну то есть, было бы странно рассказывать ему о том, как они со Стивом кувыркались на его кровати. Это, как минимум, неэтично с его стороны. Хотя, кажется, Стрэндж совсем не задумывался об этичности своего поведения.

— Взял его за шкирку и спустил по лестнице, — у Наташи всегда всё было просто. На словах. — У него же нога сломана.

— Проблема не в нём, а в том, что его караулит ФБР. Надо увезти его так, чтобы пасущий его агент не сел нам на хвост. В этом деле важно добровольное согласие.

— Или шантаж, — Романофф пожала плечами.

Он ничего не ответил на ее замечание, но не мог не отметить, что её идея просто гениальна.

Наташа припарковалась с краю дома, за углом, прямо под окнами Тони и Стрэнджа. Пожарная лестница заканчивалась на третьем этаже, и Старку пришлось отказаться от идеи спустить с неё Стрэнджа. Даже если бы у него была сила, как у галлов из фильмов, он не смог бы протащить таким образом живого человека.

В гости к Стрэнджу Тони пошёл один. Лучше, чтобы у этого разговора не было свидетелей. Со Стрэнджем быть откровенным он мог без зазрения совести, но не хотел, чтобы Наташа слышала его истерические крики.

Доктор открыл дверь и в удивлении поднял брови. То ли он удивился тому, что к нему пришёл Тони, потому что он никого не ждал. То ли кого-то ждал и не дождался. Как только Старк переступил порог, ему в нос ударил запах благовоний, глаза затянуло вонючей дымкой. Доктор Стрэндж проковылял к дивану, опираясь на костыль, и тяжело опустился на него, положив костыль рядом.

— Чем обязан? — Стрэндж уперся локтем в спинку дивана и ухмыльнулся, заметив, как стушевался Старк.

Его надменный взгляд скользнул по всему телу — от самой макушки до ступней, спрятанных в красивых ботинках. Скользкая улыбка, полная самодовольства, так разозлила Старка, что он забыл все те вежливые слова, которые придумал, пока поднимался на шестой этаж. Не то чтобы его так легко вывести из себя (на самом деле иногда даже слишком легко), но Стрэндж умел удивлять. Чёртов фокусник.

— Помнишь, ты сказал, что ты — мой должник? — Тони вскинул подбородок, давая понять всю серьёзность своих намерений.

Надменный взгляд сменился глупой усмешкой. Стрэндж ненадолго задержал взгляд на телевизоре, а потом тихо хихикнул.

— Что, настолько припекло? — ехидная улыбка на лице Стрэнджа совсем не понравилась Старку. — Ну, в целом я не против, только тебе придется делать всё самому — моя нога еще не полностью восстановилась.

— О чём ты? — Тони нахмурился.

— Шучу так, — неохотно отозвался Стрэндж. — Но вижу ты не в настроении. Поэтому просто озвучь своё желание и посмотрим, что смогу сделать.

— Мистер Весельчак, — дразня, сказал Тони. О клоунах он решил промолчать. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул графа, мне нужно, чтобы ты вернул _мне_ Стива Роджерса.

Он сказал это. Легко и просто, не тратя нервные клетки. Эта просьба звучала, как признание, и Тони не собирался это отрицать — всё давно было очевидно для всех, кто был рядом, а в том, что Стрэндж не был свидетелем сего события не его проблема.

Лицо Стрэнджа вытянулось, и создалось ощущение, будто его усы съехали на губы. Тони бы даже посмеялся, если бы не был таким серьезным. Все-таки это не подходящее время для шуток.

— Я по-твоему Гарри Поттер, что ли? — высоким голосом спросил Стрэндж, как какой-нибудь большой зверь из глупого мультфильма. — Я бы понял, если бы ты снова попросил пятьсот баксов или пожелал бы, чтобы я составил тебе компанию на важном ужине. Я даже не удивился бы, если бы ты захотел заняться сексом. Но просить меня вернуть графа Роджерса просто возмутительно.

— То есть, это нормально только когда ты так делаешь? — возмутился Старк громко. — Только тебе можно творить всякую дичь? Ты у нас один такой, которому всё прощается? Тоже мне, важная персона. Королева Елизавета всея Америки — мистер доктор Стрэндж собственной персоной, любитель забывать свои обещания только потому что ему так _удобно_.

— Я же не идиот, чтобы вытаскивать человека из естественной среды обитания, только потому что тебе вдруг так захотелось.

— Естественной среды обитания? — поморщился Тони, чувствуя, как возмущение рвётся наружу. — Давно ли люди стали для тебя подобными животными в клетках?

— Спокойно, Тони.

— Даже не пытайся меня заткнуть, Стивен, — в этот раз сдержать злость не получилось. — Я отвез тебя в больницу, по доброте душевной не сдал ФБР и вообще приглядывал за твоей квартирой. И чтоб ты знал, твои цветы не сдохли только благодаря мне.

— Только не надо строить из себя само благородство, — бросил Стрэндж раздраженно. — Стив рассказал мне, что помогал тебе с выступлениями. Но твою мать, это не повод возвращать его в этой время. Ты бы хоть раз подумал о последствиях, а не о себе.

— Мне о тебе, что ли, печься? О твоем благополучии?

— Хотя бы о моём благополучии. Возвращать Стивена из прошлого ради того, чтобы заполучить себе спонсора получше — это свинство.

— Свинство — это давать обещания и не выполнять их. И ты, мой дорогой сосед, в этом преуспел больше, чем Американское правительство. Я-то подумал, что ты образумился…

— Вытаскивать кого-то из прошлого — это сумасшествие! — Стрэндж настаивал на своём.

Но и Тони не унимался. Он припомнил ему всё: от невинной лжи о съеденном йогурте (который, кстати, был частью терапии по избавлению от алкогольной зависимости) до обещанного Стрэнджем отпуска на Бали. Он вспомнил каждый несостоявшийся ужин, потерянные из-за работы выходные, все ссоры, которых, как говорил Стрэндж, не должно было случиться. Всё недовольство вдруг вырывалось наружу и между ними больше не осталось той недосказанности от их отношений, от которой мучились они оба.

Тони тяжело дышал, из-за злости раскраснелись щёки и, поймав свой взгляд в зеркале, он осознал, что перегнул палку. Слегка. Так он походил на городского сумасшедшего в украденном пальто и ботинках, и кричал, как дикий зверь. Всё пошло не по плану, вышло из-под контроля. С каждой минутой Старк терял надежду снова увидеть Стива, и сердце начинало бешено колотиться, а желудок сжимался от страха.

Стива не было с ним неделю с небольшим, но до этого вечера он и не представлял, как скучал по его небесного цвета глазам, золотым волосам и гладким щекам, которые заслуживали миллионы поцелуев. В этой квартире всё ощущалось раз в пять сильнее, но почему-то было хорошо, хоть и больно. Пройдясь по комнате, Тони кинул взгляд на Стрэнджа, который держался за свой костыль, как собака за единственную косточку.

— Не хочешь возвращать Стива, отправь меня туда, — предложил он. — Я поговорю с ним, и если он захочет вернуться со мной, то…

— Нельзя вмешиваться во время, Тони. Это может плохо кончиться. Нужна веская причина, чтобы…

— Я влюбился в него, — выпалил Старк, не думая. — Да, вот так. Ты же его видел, как можно остаться равнодушным? И знаешь, может, мы опробовали не все горизонтальные поверхности в твоей квартире, но…

— Вы занимались сексом в моей квартире? — вскрикнул Стрэндж. — На этом диване?

— Нет, на диване нет. Стив на него с трудом влезает, — оправдался Тони. — Слушай, в этом тупом музее написано, что Стив пропал во время празднования своей помолвки перед Рождеством. И если ты сможешь…

— Да, я читал об этом, — согласился Стрэндж, но смотрел на Тони по-прежнему с возмущением, — это как раз… Сегодня, только сто лет тому назад.

— Он пропал, потому что я забрал его. И мне нужна твоя помощь в этом.

— Ты забрал его?

Кивнув, Тони наконец показал Стрэнджу фотографию, что прислал Питер. Демонстрировать запонки он не стал — мистер доктор знал о нём достаточно. Пока Стрэндж вертел телефон в руках, Тони рассказал ему всё, что сообщил ему Питер. Но даже это не помогло — тот всё ещё выглядел неприступным, весь его вид так и подбивал Старка сдаться и забыть эту дурную идею, как страшный сон.

Расстроившись, Тони плюхнулся на диван, ногой пнул стоявший возле столик. Пачка журналов, мирно покоящаяся на нём, съехала, и несколько номеров упали на пол. Уронив голову на плечо, он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, сложив руки на коленях. Под темнотой век мир был другим, а доносившийся из спальни Стрэнджа запах благовоний помогал его воображению вырисовывать неприличные картинки из прошлого. И было так приятно снова думать о Стиве, что он не сразу сообразил, что Стрэндж зовёт его.

— Один час, — пробормотал Стрэндж, когда Тони открыл глаза. — Если за это время не выберешься из прошлого, останешься там навсегда.

— По рукам, — довольно согласился Старк, сам не понимая на что подписывается.

Внутри всё сжалось, но теперь от эйфории — он вот-вот увидит Стива снова и в этот раз не позволит ему просто так уйти.


	14. Глава 14, в которой Тони получает больше, чем хотел бы

На радость Тони Наташа согласилась отвлечь скучающего агента ФБР. Пока она разговаривала с парнем в костюме, тот нервно поправлял свой галстук каждый раз, когда она улыбалась. В её очаровании Старк не сомневался, но всё равно предпочел не выводить Стрэнджа через главный вход. Его соседка с первого этажа миссис Блоуфиш — умная женщина с темным прошлым и ненавистью к федералам — позволила им вылезти из окна.

Дело было не из лёгких, но они справились. Пока Тони проталкивал Стрэнджа в окно, тот матерился, а миссис Блоуфиш над ним посмеивалась, попутно рассказывая странную историю, случившуюся с ней в восемьдесят третьем: то ли он прослушал половину, то ли миссис Блоуфиш совершенно не владела навыками рассказчика, но никакой сути он так и не уловил.

Стрэндж едва не упал на обледенелой дороге, пока Тони следом вылезал в окно. Схватился за подоконник и оперся костылем на стену, и в такой позе был похож на морскую звезду, с трудом удерживающую равновесие. Хихикнув, Старк помог ему дойти до машины и усадил на заднее сидение.

— Так и знал, что не стоит с тобой связываться, — вздохнул Стрэндж, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы не помять пальто. — В твоей Ауди и то больше места.

— Просто ляг на сидение, — проворчал Тони. Пальцы, сжимающие дверь, замерзли и покраснели. — И сиди тихо. Ну, в смысле лежи, конечно.

— Лечь на сиденье? Я тебе что, хиппи какой-то?

В усмешке подняв брови, Тони едва сдержался, чтобы не ответить «Да». С этими благовониями, медитацией и прочими, не очень популярными в Америке штучками, вроде ароматных свечей, странных узорчатых чехлов для диванных подушек и постоянных звуков ситар, Стрэндж вполне оправдывал значение своей фамилии.

— А у тебя есть другой план, как остаться незаметным? Просто ложись. Накрою тебя брезентом.

— А если агент всё же остановит тебя, как ты объяснишь ему накрытое брезентом сидение?

— Скажу, что прячу так ловушки для омаров.

— Для такой отговорки твоя Ауди подошла бы больше.

На этой ноте Стрэндж оборвал разговор, бросив попытки не помять пальто, и смиренно лёг на сиденье. Тони, как и обещал, накрыл его брезентовой палаткой, которую нашел у Наташи в багажнике. Закрыв дверь, он сел на водительское сидение и вырулил к Романофф, которая мило болтала с агентом ФБР. Тони хотел подъехать прямо к ним, чтобы забрать Нат, но взглянув на агента, с которым та вела беседу, сразу же свернул в другую сторону и отъехал на добрые триста метров.

— У меня навигатор в телефоне, я всё вижу, — предупредил его Стрэндж. Из-под брезента его голос звучал совсем глухо. — Так что если вдруг повезешь меня на фабрику по изготовлению консервов, я выпрыгну из машины.

Тони не стал отвечать ему — попросту было не до этого. Он пытался придумать, как выманить Наташу. Проблема была в том, что её мобильный телефон валялся на пассажирском сидении, а выйти за ней он не мог — агент Росс знал его в лицо. Конечно, нет ничего подозрительного в том, что Тони прогуливается здесь, в конце концов, это его дом, но он знал агента Росса, который вряд ли часто удостаивался женского внимания из-за вечно хмурого выражения лица, седых бровей и глупых усов. Был бы он глупцом, Тони не волновался бы. Крепко сжимая руль, он прикусил губу. Его гениальный мозг просто обязан что-нибудь придумать, что-то такое, что не выставит его дураком или идиотом.

Он следил за Наташей через зеркало заднего вида. Беспокойный ветер трепал её волосы, руки были спрятаны в рукавах меховой накидки, а она сама еле заметно подрагивала от холода. В любой другой ситуации Нат давно бы напросилась в машину к агенту, но прятала неудобство в улыбке. Ничего не придумав, Тони просто просигналил, как сигналят подъезжающие машины такси. Можно было бы использовать азбуку Морзе, но тип из ФБР явно знает её наизусть с пеленок, было бы глупо вот так рисковать.

На второй гудок Наташа повернулась. Агент из ФБР расстроился, но не без удовольствия записал её номер телефона на собственной визитке.

— Понравился блондинчик? — поинтересовался Тони, пока Наташа пристегивалась.

— Никогда не встречалась с федералами, — воодушевленно произнесла Нат. — Как думаешь, сколько полезной информации я смогу из него выкачать?

— Не советую, — отозвался Стрэндж из-под брезента. Наташа тихо хохотнула, прикрыв рот рукой. — Лучшим применением такого знакомства будут просто связи для того, чтобы, например, получить билеты в первый ряд на баскетбол.

— Мне нравится, — немного подумав, ответила Наташа и уже не скрывала смех. Наверное, это всё шампанское.

— Куда едем, доктор? — спросил Тони.

Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

— В музей.

***

Около особняка, в котором проходила выставка, собралась целая куча народу. Вся парковка была занята машинами разных моделей. Судя по этой коллекции, в выставке принимали участие не только простые смертные, но и племянники Скруджа Макдака. С недовольным видом Тони сдал назад и отъехал на пятьсот метров в поисках парковочного места.

Стрэндж скинул брезент еще на подъезде к мосту и всю дорогу любовался Нью-Йорком через заднее окно. Его костыль стоял криво, упирался в крышу машины и в пассажирское кресло. Если бы эта машина принадлежала Тони, то тот бы непременно сломал бы эту чертову палку, портящую не только вид, но и обивку.

— Нельзя было провернуть этот ритуал путешествия во времени дома? — поинтересовалась Наташа, когда Тони попытался припарковаться между двух машин.

— Чем ближе к цели, тем лучше. Мне пришлось бежать через весь Нью-Йорк, поэтому граф меня и заметил. А если бы я мог просто взять и исчезнуть, то никогда бы не попал в эту неловкую ситуацию.

— Никто не просил тебя знакомить бывшего с графом красавчиком, — подмигнула Наташа и снова рассмеялась.

Тони тихо матерился, паркуясь.

— Ты же знаешь, Старк у нас падок на красавчиков, так что ты сам виноват, — закончила Романофф, растянув губы в довольной ухмылке.

Шампанское действовало на неё магически. Тони даже немного завидовал. Может, с виду было и не заметно, но внутри он весь дрожал. Волнение и неопределенность, противоречивость чувств и попытки предугадать реакцию Стива на его появление только добавляли стресса, а ему хотелось хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться, чтобы как Наташа улыбаться, растянувшись на пассажирском кресле.

Припарковавшись, Тони вышел из машины и помог вылезти Стрэнджу, чтобы тот не поцарапал костылем соседний автомобиль. Слава богу, Наташе его помощь не понадобилась. Слившись с толпой, они направились к центральному входу. По мере приближения к дому из белого камня, Старк понемногу сходил с ума, точнее — накручивал себя, как мог, и точно так же старался выкинуть глупые мысли из своей головы. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что Стрэндж над ним потешается, но потом он забыл и об этом.

Они прогулялись по саду, отделились от толпы и пошли прямо к тем самым соснам — это место выбрал Тони. Оно казалось более подходящим из-за своей удаленности и уменьшало вероятность заблудиться в этих бесконечных деревьях и гнилой листве. Недалеко от сосен появились новенькие, литые скамейки с деревянными сидениями, ещё не загаженные птицами. Стрэндж обрадовался возможности примостить свою задницу на горизонтальную поверхность.

— Ну и как всё это будет происходить? — поинтересовался Тони, глядя на Стрэнджа сверху вниз. Наташа присела на скамейку рядом с доктором, а Старк нервно топтался на месте, время от времени оглядываясь по сторонам. — Как вообще работает твоя «машина времени»?

— Нет никакой машины времени, Тони, — вздохнул Стрэндж. — Просто нужно создать портал.

— Портал? Какую-нибудь кротовую нору или что?

— Для начала послушай меня. Ты не должен нарушать правила путешествий во времени.

— Да успокойся, в те времена я ещё не родился и вряд ли столкнусь с самим собой.

— Это не совсем то правило. Первое правило путешественника во времени — никому не говорить, кто ты такой и откуда. Второе — не пытаться изменить ход истории, то есть не надо рассказывать всем подряд, что акции Apple будут стоить бешеных денег. В-третьих, выходить из прошлого в настоящее надо в том же месте, где заходил, чтобы избежать возможности создания дубликатов. Прости, но мир не выдержит ещё одного Тони Старка.

Старк кивнул.

— Ты шагнешь в прошлое, найдёшь Стива и приведешь его на это место, — продолжил Стрэндж. — Вот, возьми часы, чтобы следить за временем. Через час я снова открою портал, и если тебя там не будет, то пеняй на себя, милый.

Тони мало понимал на что соглашался. « _Стив, Стив, Стив_ », — шептал он одними губами. Ему так не терпелось увидеть графа, обнять и поцеловать. Только было страшно, что Стив не обрадуется, снова не послушает и будет разглагольствовать о том, что ему суждено прожить жизнь в прошлом, строя мосты и другие сооружения (которые он повидал в современном Нью-Йорке). Тони мог остановиться, прямо сейчас сказать, что он передумал, но правда была в том, что желание увидеть Стива было больше, чем все его страхи и сомнения.

 _Ему всё ещё было горько от того, что граф с ним не попрощался_.

— Ну, так у тебя есть какой-то генератор кротовых нор? Или что-то вроде того? — поинтересовался Тони, застегивая часы на запястье.

Стрэндж был в шаге от того, чтобы засмеяться, но сдержался. Прикусив губу, он вытащил из-под пальто цепочку, на которой висел медальон с зеленым камнем. Это украшение не было похоже на машину времени или на генератор временных порталов, выглядело безобидно, и Тони не понимал, как с помощью маленького зеленого камешка можно осуществить путешествие во времени. Даже Эйнштейн посчитал бы это неразумным.

Постучав по карманам пальто, Стрэндж нащупал что-то твердое и вытащил небольшую черную коробочку, похожую на портсигар — вытянутая, обитая бархатом, эта коробочка выглядела слишком дорого даже для Стрэнджа. Не хватало только роскошного бриллианта на застежке, чтобы отнести эту вещь к разряду люксовых. Когда он поднял крышку, Тони удивленно вздохнул — бархатный портсигар превратился в мини-компьютер, по типу тех, которые используются спецслужбами.

Экран загорелся, на синем фоне начали появляться белые буквы, уведомляющие о ходе загрузки. Тони искренне недоумевал, где Стрэндж раздобыл такую интересную вещицу. Он наблюдал за тем, как тот быстро печатает на маленькой клавиатуре, едва касаясь клавиш пальцами.

— Так из-за этого ФБР следят за тобой? — Тони почесал затылок, прикидывая, сколько ему светит за сокрытие преступления такого масштаба. — Ты украл этот компьютер у той агентессы?

— Пейдж великодушно подарила мне это устройство на день рождения, — Стрэндж покачал головой. — Это же просто мини-компьютер в красивой оболочке. Что-то вроде калькулятора. В любом магазине купить можно. Просто один парень из ФБР немного поработал над «начинкой» и теперь это устройство имеет чуть больше функций.

— А зачем ты проделал этот фокус с цепочкой? — недоумевая, Тони сдвинул брови к носу.

— А, это не украшение, это флешка с программой. Туда встроен датчик, который способен находить «дыры».

Стрэндж продолжил рассказывать про «дыры» и временные петли, упоминая странные термины, которые Тони не слышал со школы. Но, судя по всему, из этих самых слов и складывалась стрэндженовская машина времени. Получалась белиберда в самом что ни на есть натуральном виде. В кой-то веки Тони решил оставить своё мнение при себе и в очередной раз вернулся к мыслям о насмешках со стороны Стрэнджа. Сколько бы лет ему не было, он всегда ведёт себя как малое дитя. Переживать из-за этого было глупо, но Тони находил достаточно оснований для ненужных загонов. Только тихий стук клавиатуры и улыбка на лице пьяной Наташи помогали ему успокоиться.

— Готово, — пробормотал Стрэндж, потянулся к флешке и надавил на то, что Тони принял за драгоценный камень.

Раздался щелчок, и из флешки (хотя теперь Тони не был уверен, что это была самая обычная флешка) вылезли два проволочных стержня. Они тянулись до тех пор, пока не сомкнулись вместе, образовав прямоугольную область, по форме напоминающую дверь. Дверь в пустоту постепенно обросла проволокой, два конца которой тянулись в противоположном направлении и рисовали нечто похожее на Кносский лабиринт.

Все это выглядело как одна большая галлюцинация. Светящаяся флешка, мини-компьютер и строящаяся в воздухе дверь — пересказ фантастического фильма, которые Тони ненавидел за искажение научных фактов и попытки срубить деньги на лжи. Стрэндж не мог создать такой прибор сам, тут нужно быть гением научной мысли и иметь доступ к самым редким и неизвестным материалам на всей планете Земля.

— Ты украл это устройство? — поинтересовался Тони, на секунду отвлекшись от двери с лабиринтом. — Или позаимствовал?

— Нашёл недалеко от здания ФБР, разобрал, вытащил жучок и собрал обратно. Технически, это не воровство. Я нашёл клад.

— А как же процент государству?

— Я плачу налоги, — отмахнулся Стрэндж. — Штрафные две минуты на пустую болтовню я вычту из общего времени. Открывай дверь и ныряй в прошлое.

Вопросов было море, но Тони не хотелось терять драгоценное время. Из обещанных шестидесяти минут осталось только пятьдесят восемь. Не дожидаясь инструкций, он коснулся проволоки и удивился тому, насколько прочной и крепкой она была, несмотря на то, что была не толще волоска. Неужели эта странная конструкция приведёт его в прошлое?

Ручки у двери не было. Стрэндж молчал. Тони толкнул пальцами проволоку так, как будто перед ним была самая настоящая дверь. И к удивлению, она открылась. Деревья «за дверью» были меньше и тоньше, тропинка, по которой они пришли к соснам, исчезла. Он смотрел вперед, видел кучи подгнивших листьев и сваленных в одном месте сухих сучков — ничего из этого не попадалось ему на глаза до того, как в воздухе нарисовалась эта дверь.

Его первый шаг был неуверенным. По правде говоря, ноги тряслись и колени подгибались, но это его не пугало. Ещё через пару шагов он гордо поднял голову и выпрямился, поспешил прямо в сторону дома из белого камня, оставляя позади себя незакрытую дверь. Только пройдя метров сто, он решил оглянуться и не удивился, увидев совершенно не то, что ожидал: вдалеке стоял высокий, кованый забор, вдоль которого были высажены какие-то кусты, украшенные к Рождеству забавной мишурой.

Ученый внутри него радовался, как безумный. Он только что прошёл сквозь время и остался жив. Это было не больно, следом за ним никто не пришёл, а значит, его миссия не повредит будущему. Ему хотелось знать всё о том, как работает та флешка, из которой вылезла странная дверь, и почему эта дверь выполнена в странных древнегреческих мотивах. Ученый-Тони любопытничал по поводу и без.

В окнах дома из белого камня горел свет. Играла музыка, в такт которой двигались силуэты, чья тень падала на шторы. Никаких плакатов с анонсом мероприятий, так что Тони понятия не имел, куда идёт и где искать Стива. А главное, не знал, пустят ли его на порог. Всё-таки это не какой-то кабак или клуб любителей рождественской выпивки. Это — дом графа Стивена Роджерса, того парня, который спроектировал Манхэттенский мост. Он явно был знаменит в определенных кругах и, может даже, имел поклонников.

Как минимум двоих точно, вспомнил Тони и поджал губы.

У парадного входа стояли большие вазы с сосновыми ветками, украшенные красными и золотыми шарами. Свет из окон отражался в них, плясал бликами под тихую музыку. Тони улыбнулся, разглядывая свое отражение в одном из шаров, и погладил бородку и усы. В глазах всё ещё читалось беспокойство.

— Добрый вечер, — послышался холодный голос, и Тони поднял взгляд. В дверном проеме стоял мужчина лет пятидесяти с седой головой и залысинами. Он смотрел прямо на Тони, разглядывал так внимательно, как будто собирался описывать подозреваемого в Скотланд-Ярде. — Можно узнать Ваше имя?

— Моё имя? — усмехнулся Тони. Внутри всё сжалось, и все те правила, о которых говорил Стрэндж, уже не казались такими смешными и забавными. — Вы не знаете, кто я? — уверенно спросил он.

— Простите…

— Боже, просто позовите графа Стивена Роджерса и скажите ему, что не знаете меня в лицо, — продолжал Старк, нарочно насмехаясь. — Как вам не стыдно.

Мужчина растерялся и нахмурился, его брови слились в одну длинную, серую бровь, похожую на дохлого червяка. Воспользовавшись его заминкой, Тони с уверенностью прошёл в дом, как будто делал это не первый раз. Оказавшись в просторном холле, он не знал, куда идти. Со всех сторон доносились разные звуки: он слышал стук ножей и приятную музыку, шум разговоров и треск дров в печи. Ни на одной из дверей не было подсказки, и в отличие от больших домов в его времени, здесь не было никакого плана эвакуации на случай пожара.

Как назло седовласый мужчина за ним не пошёл, и помощи ждать было не от кого. Тони повертел головой, снова прислушался к звукам, но это не помогло — казалось, будто кто-то танцует и шинкует лук одновременно. Он решил пройти прямо, в надежде найти там кого-нибудь. Выйдя из просторного холла, он попал в хмурый и узкий коридор, который освещался двумя керосиновыми лампами, одна из которых висела на стене рядом с лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж.

Несмотря на шум, доносившийся с конца коридора, Тони поднялся по лестнице. Он не сомневался, что второй этаж во время праздника пустует, и это отличный шанс изучить планировку дома, чтобы понять, в какой его части искать Стива.

На втором этаже было так же хмуро, как и в узком коридоре внизу. Керосинки, спрятанные в красивые плафоны, висели на расстоянии пяти метров друг от друга. Тони пошёл прямо и заглядывал в каждую попадавшуюся ему комнату. Почти все они были пустые, необжитые, холодные. В двух — стояли деревянные кровати, застеленные простынёй и с взбитой периной и подушками. В пятой по счету комнате он совершенно неожиданно нашёл мольберт и улыбнулся, вспоминая Стива с карандашом в руках. Воспоминания затянули его, и Тони шагнул внутрь. Помимо мольберта в комнате стоял стол, заваленный красками и банками с кисточками, шкаф и диван; пахло неприятно, но терпимо. Под столом прятались холсты, натянутые на подрамники. Некоторые из них были чистыми, как прозрачный лёд на пресном озере, на остальных были запечатлены пейзажи — горы, луга и даже реки.

Присев на корточки, Тони стал рассматривать эти богатства. Картины были прекрасны, аккуратны и намного лучше всех тех, которые он видел в музее современного искусства. У Стива определенно был талант, неужели его отец не замечал очевидное? В том, что автором этих картин был Стив, Тони не сомневался по одной простой причине — на каждой в нижнем левом углу имелась та самая подпись, какая была на одном из рисунков, которые Стив любезно оставил ему вместо того, чтобы попрощаться.

Тони вздохнул, задвинув обратно картину с лесным пейзажем, и вытянул следующую. Удивленно воскликнул, увидев тот самый закат над Бруклином. Стив говорил ему, что такой вид — подарок человечеству, но для Старка, выросшего в промышленной, корпоративной Америке, это было глупостью. Тогда, но не сейчас. Переливающегося оранжево-фиолетовыми цветами неба хотелось коснуться, чтобы почувствовать нежность теплых прикосновений.

От созерцания прекрасного его отвлёк женский смех, доносившийся из коридора. Тони подскочил на месте, по-быстрому затолкал картину обратно и уже думал, что может просто выйти из комнаты и не вызывать подозрений, как вдруг за тихим, чуть визгливым смехом послышался голос Стива, объясняющий принципы проектирования мостов.

Ни о такой встрече Тони мечтал. Он-то хотел ворваться в зал, полный людей, и встретится взглядом с ничего не подозревающим Стивом, всё как в тех дурацкий романтических фильмах, которые Брюс посматривал, когда влюбился в Наташу. Мечты рушатся, и это нормально, но не в этот раз. Старк просто не мог себе позволить встретиться со Стивом вот так — в месте, которое для Роджерса столь же важно, сколь для Тони важна его спальня-мастерская. Решение пришло в голову само собой — он часто выигрывал, когда играл с отцом в прятки. Юркнув за диван, Тони прижался к полу, надеясь, что это поможет ему остаться незамеченным.

Минутой позже Стив и его дама вошли в комнату. Тони понял это по приближающемуся звуку шагов и слишком звонкому голосу графа, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки. В интонации Стива слышались улыбка и чуть-чуть смущения — он откуда-то знал, как это проявляется — и было сложно поверить, что эта девушка может быть невестой Стива (иначе, зачем он привёл её в святая святых?).

Всё своё внимание Тони акцентировал на том, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Из-за этого, кстати, здорово подскочил пульс. За всё то время, что они были знакомы, Роджерс ни разу не показал ему свои рисунки, именно поэтому Старк наивно полагал, что этот художественный показ пройдёт быстро и безболезненно для него. Но Стив всё что-то болтал, девушка выказывала восхищение, и, похоже, ни один из них не собирался прекращать бессмысленный разговор.

Лежа в неудобной позе, он слушал тихий женский смех (не очень удачный вариант для флирта) и старался разобрать слова Стива, но тот бубнил себе под нос, делая всё, чтобы никто не мог понять, о чём он болтает. Это не могло не раздражать, и если бы Тони был на месте этой девицы, то уже высказал бы Роджерсу в лицо всё, что он думает о такой манере речи. Правда, может, это был какой-то знак или простое нежелание продолжать беседу, о котором вслух заявить было бы грубо и неэтично — ужасные рамки приличного общества.

Сжав губы, Тони прислушивался к совести и пытался контролировать себя. Нервничал, представляя, что будет, если он себя выдаст, но при этом вел себя глупо — цель его пребывания здесь была в двух шагах, а он прятался, как заяц в норке, пока время шло. О часах он вспомнил случайно, когда нервно ощупывал запястье и наткнулся на кожаный ремешок. С тех пор, как он вошёл во временной портал прошло полчаса.

Ну и что ему эти полчаса? Надо было поторговаться со Стрэнджем. Может, ему удалось бы выудить пятнадцать минут про запас. Негодуя, он вытянул затекшие ноги и едва слышно топнул. Раздался женский смех, и Старк решил, что его топот спрятался среди этого визга. Но, вздохнув, с осторожностью подтянул ноги к себе.

Если честно, он наделся, что Стив услышал топот и шорох. Заметил торчащие из-за дивана ботинки или что-то ещё. Но граф продолжал вести милую беседу со своей спутницей, как ни в чем не бывало. Ещё минут пять Тони лежал и думал о том, что пришёл зря, трясся, как мокрый пёс, и откровенно сожалел о своем поступке. У Стива было всё хорошо, а он просто не имел никакого права вмешиваться в его жизнь и пытаться её изменить.

Стив выглядел как человеческое олицетворение морали — сложен подобно греческому богу, весь такой правильный и принципиальный в вопросах справедливости и долга. При всем этом чертовски талантливый, умный и обаятельный. Красивый. Добрый. И чёрт подери, он заботился о Тони и не побоялся сказать ему правду, которую Наташа и Пепс не стали озвучивать вслух.

И Тони был благодарен ему за всё внимание, за каждое одолжение и слово, которым тот пытался выразить поддержку. Старк не ценил это тогда, не ценил и сейчас, лежа за диваном в раздумьях о том, как увести Стива Роджерс с собой в современный Нью-Йорк. Стоило бы ненавидеть себя за это, но он оставался собой и не собирался сдаваться. Его дело — убедить Стива вернуться, а если тот не согласится, то хотя бы попрощаться нормально.

Совершенно случайно Тони заметил лист бумаги, торчащий из-под дивана. Подумав, что это очередной рисунок, он аккуратно потянул его на себя, чтобы полюбоваться прекрасным. Увиденное его шокировало: вместо привычных, плавных линий, складывающихся в красивый пейзаж или милое личико, на листе была нарисована какая-то схема с мелкими пометками, и Тони пришлось немного напрячься, чтобы разобраться в этих странных художествах.

Будущая миссис Стивен Роджерс всё ещё хихикала.

Пометки были странными, непонятным, завуалированными, как ответ к загадке, но к счастью, Тони не зря был гением. Стив совершенно точно изобразил механизм работы «машины времени», с помощью которой Стрэндж отправил его в прошлое. Дверь и узор-лабиринт ничем не отличались от того, что Старку довелось видеть. Ниже были сделаны заметки, похожие на воспоминания о проходе через время — граф сравнивал два своих путешествия.

Все это было подозрительно и странно. Как объяснить эту находку? Зачем Стиву понадобилась машина времени? Что он задумал? В голову приходили не лучшие мысли, но все нервы и глупые догадки Тони списал на многочисленные просмотры «Терминатора» и «Назад в будущее». Биф, конечно, не такой страшный и опасный, как киборг посланный убить Сару Коннор, но и он кое-что подпортил.

Чёрт бы побрал эту научную фантастику!

В какой момент Тони решил действовать напролом, он и сам не понял. Опершись на спинку дивана, он и сел на колени, нарочно шурша схемой и привлекая внимание.

— Не хочешь мне объяснить, что это за хрень? — спросил Тони резко.

Дама Стива выпучила глаза, испугавшись.

— Что… Ч-что ты здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Стив, игнорируя девушку.

Тони ненадолго задержал на ней свой взгляд: длинные светлые волосы кудрями струились до самого пояса, яркие голубые глаза сверкали в тусклом свете, как солнце, а ровный румянец покрывал щеки. Она была женским воплощением Стива, но в то же время не имела с ним ничего общего.

— Пришел тебя проведать? — неуверенно ответил Старк, полностью поднявшись. — Так что, может, объяснишь?

Облизав губы, Стив кивнул и отвернулся к своей спутнице. Вместе они вышли за дверь и шептались, пока Тони терпеливо ждал своей аудиенции у графа. Он поглядывал в сторону двери то ли чтобы полюбоваться Стивом, то ли чтобы проверить, ушла ли эта дама восвояси. Нервное это дело, думал он, постоянно поправляя рукава рубашки и с огорчением глядя на часы.

Через пару минут Стив вернулся в комнату, прикрыл дверь за собой и щелкнул ключом, после проверив, что нежданные гости не смогут нарушить их покой. Он молчал с минуту, просто глядя на Старка. От этого становилось неловко, Тони в миг превратился в одного из обитателей зоопарка или циркового леопарда. Он жаждал получить ответ на свой вопрос, но совершенно не хотел спрашивать снова.

Роджерс шагнул к нему, Тони даже не думал отступать. Именно так они оказались совсем рядом, совсем как в ту ночь, которую они провели вместе. Старк, любуясь холодом глаз, сглотнул накопившуюся во рту слюну. Внезапно захотелось извиниться за инцидент на крыше и за такое грубое появление в мастерской. Тони уже подбирал слова, но Стив вдруг обнял его и притянул к себе, уткнулся лбом в плечо.

— Стив? — неуверенно обратился к нему Тони.

— Ты невероятно пахнешь, — пробормотал Роджерс в ответ. — Я ведь не сошел с ума?

— О чём ты?

— Откуда ты здесь взялся, Тони? — граф отпрянул и снова стал разглядывать Старка. В его взгляде не было ни злости, ни ненависти, ни разочарования. Ничего из того, что Старк ожидал, о чём думал. Взгляд был мягким, чуть смеющимся и пленил так, что внутри всё сжалось.

— Может, я соскучился по старому другу, — тихо ответил Старк. — Соскучился так, что решил проведать. Мне же интересно, как ты тут без меня.

Ни иронии, ни сарказма. Стив видел Старка насквозь, так что пытаться его обмануть только зря терять время.

— А ты скучал по мне? — следом спросил он, потому как ненавидел тишину, неловкость и то, что получалось в результате объединения этих двух вещей.

По ощущениям — дёргался глаз. Нервная улыбка совсем не украшала его лицо. А внутри кипел настоящий адский котёл из сомнений. Тони сглотнул, подумал, что поторопился, но едва заметная улыбка Стива вселяла в него надежду и одновременно приводила в замешательство, потому что всё происходящее было похоже на сон и не несло в себе никакой логики, пока Стив не поцеловал его.

Это было так же странно и неожиданно, как их поцелуи под сосной и в машине. Неловкий и осторожный. Стив знал, что Тони не ударит и не оттолкнет, но не хотел напирать, не получив одобрения. Он знал, но хотел почувствовать, убедиться. «Чёртов джентльмен, подумал Старк и, положив руки на гладкие щёки, поцеловал его в ответ.

— Был уверен, что ты мне морду начистишь, — пробормотал Старк, остановившись.

— Не поверишь, но я хотел вернуться к тебе, как только ушёл.

— Соскучился по микроволновке? — съязвил Тони, гладя графа по щеке. — Ты ведь не злишься из-за того случая на крыше?

— Уже нет, — облегченно выдохнул Стив и снова легко поцеловал Старка.

Тони расплылся в улыбке, путая пальцы в светлых волосах. Он чувствовал умиротворение и гармонию — наверное, именно так ощущается счастье. Хотелось смеяться и вместе с тем никогда не выпускать Стива из объятий. Знакомый на собственном опыте с различного рода зависимостями, Старк понимал, что вляпался, и от этого улыбался только шире.

— Если мы хотим вернуться в нормальный Нью-Йорк, нам следует поторопиться, — пробормотал Тони, взглянув на часы. — Через пятнадцать минут Стрэндж откроет дверь. Хочешь с кем-нибудь попрощаться?

— Будет лучше, если мы никому не попадемся на глаза.

— Твоя невеста никогда не забудет, как я выгляжу.

Стив рассмеялся.

— У меня больше нет _невесты_ , Тони.

Тони был невероятно рад это слышать. Легко чмокнув Стива, он напомнил ему об ограниченном рамками времени. Граф первым вышел из комнаты, осмотрел коридор и, не увидев никого, попросил Тони следовать за ним. Вместе они спустились на первый этаж и даже почти вышли на улицу, когда вдруг кто-то окликнул Стива по имени. Роджерс замер и по лицу было ясно, что так просто они не уйдут.

— Отец, — обратился к нему Стив, склонив голову. — Я…

— Не представишь мне своего друга?

Мужчина в военной форме и в очках внимательно разглядывал Тони. Пытливый взгляд заставлял понервничать. Единственное, что было в Стиве от отца — холодные, небесно-голубые глаза и прямая осанка. Седина уже тронула его волосы, но брови отчего-то по-прежнему были темными. Глубокие морщины вокруг глаз могли рассказать целую историю, узкие, высохшие губы расплылись в полуулыбке.

Граф Роджерс старший поправил очки.

Мимолетом Тони взглянул на Стива: тот волновался, его примерное воспитание давало о себе знать, и это только лишний раз показывало, какой Стив на самом деле прекрасный. Тони таким не был. Он всегда был взбалмошным хулиганом со склонностью к необдуманным действиям и странным зависимостям. К черту все правила этикета, подумал Старк и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Говард Старк, — представился Тони и пожал старшему графу руку. Озадаченность на его лице вызывала улыбку. — Буду рад поболтать с вами немного позже, а сейчас мне нужно обсудить с вашим сыном проект железной дороги, которая будет проходить через его чудесный мост.

Не дав опомниться ни одному Роджерсу, ни другому, Тони схватил Стива за плечо и выволок на улицу, иногда оглядываясь назад и проверяя, не следует ли кто за ним — хвоста не было.

Они шли через сад, к соснам. Тони уже не очень помнил, как дошёл сюда, поэтому Стив вёл его за собой. Под ногами, ломаясь от тяжелого веса, хрустели ветки. Шум голосов и музыка постепенно стихали.

— Думаю, он знает, — Стив заговорил первым, — ну или просто догадался.

— Он? — переспросил Тони.

— Отец знает, что я… ну…

— Он же не думает, что мы будем трахаться на улице, верно? — Старк игриво поднял брови.

— Надеюсь, нет, — хихикнул Стив. У Тони был потрясающий талант смешить его. — Но уверен, он будет искать Говарда Старка по всей стране. Расскажет, как какой-то американец похитил его сына.

— Но ты тоже американец.

— Он говорит, что мы ирландцы.

— Мне всё равно, — признался Тони, замедлив шаг, — что там думает твой отец. И надеюсь, что тебе тоже. В конце концов, Говард Старк родится только лет через пятьдесят. А ты, если не передумал, исчезнешь вместе со мной из этого времени навсегда.

— Мне не следовало возвращаться сюда. Так что даже не надейся, что я могу передумать.

— Не для этого я мучил Стрэнджа.

— Как ты уговорил его помочь тебе? — поинтересовался Стив.

Оторвав взгляд от графа, Тони увидел те самые сосны в стах метрах от них. Сухие листья и ветки сохранили его следы и следы того, что когда-то здесь была «дверь». Часы не били тревогу, и это значило, что они успели. Тони вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ну, я его шантажировал, — Старк пригляделся к следам и точно определил место, где появиться «дверь в будущее». — Чуть-чуть.

— И что заставило пойти тебя на этот подвиг?

— Не знаю, но, похоже, я просто люблю искать себе проблемы.

Времени оставалось всего ничего. Тони разглядывал Стива, который прислонился спиной к сосне, чтобы убедиться, что тот не передумал, что действительно хочет пойти с ним в двадцать первый век и остаться там навсегда. Но думал почему-то о том, как красиво смотрелась бы на Стиве чёрная рубашка. Контрасты, что может быть прекраснее?

Вечернее небо совсем потемнело. Дом вдалеке выглядел огромным, белым пятном. Тони подошёл к Стиву, прислонился к этой же сосне. Они не касались друг друга, но Старк всё равно чувствовал тепло Стива и слышал, как тот шумно дышит, должно быть, пытаясь запомнить аромат его парфюма.

— Немного странно осознавать тот факт, что в первый раз я поцелую тебя здесь через сто лет.

— Это романтично, — Тони пожал плечами. — Как во всех клишированных книгах о любви.

— Ты говорил, у вас такое не приветствуется.

— Скорее просто редко встречается, — поправил его Старк. — Поэтому воспринимается, как исключение. Эксклюзив. Совсем, как ты — единственный в своем роде ирландский граф Роджерс.

— Не в этом веке, — шутливо отозвался Стив. Слова Тони ему польстили. — Здесь ты у нас один такой.

— Значит, мы друг друга стоим. И здесь, и там.

Где именно «там», Тони уточнять не стал. Подняв взгляд на стоящий рядом дуб, он резко оттолкнулся от ствола дерева и сделал несколько шагов вперед.

— А шкатулка твоя ещё там? — Старк повернулся к Стиву, который выглядел озадаченным, хотя, наверное, виной всему был тусклый свет.

— Я не проверял. По возвращению было слишком много других дел. Первые пару дней я сидел в художественной мастерской. Отец невероятно злился, даже разговаривать со мной не хотел. Он, похоже, уже тогда решил, что я сбежал из дома с одним из своих фаворитов, что и правда забавно, учитывая, что они никуда не пропадали и даже, как я узнал потом, помогали в поисках. В конце концов, я поехал в охотничий домик нашей семьи и подговорил одного из работников, который с легкостью рассказал отцу историю о том, как я рано утром уезжал на охоту и возвращался под вечер.

— Сколько ты ему заплатил?

— Нисколько. Мы с ним вроде как лучшие друзья с детства…

— Так он один из тех двух счастливчиков?

— О, нет-нет-нет. Забудь уже о тех двоих, ладно?

— Не злись, я просто любопытный. И всё-таки хочу увидеть ту дурацкую шкатулку, из-за которой ты меня бросил.

Слово «бросил» Стиву не понравилось, но он тактично промолчал. Зато быстро притащил откуда-то лестницу и вскарабкался по ней. Поиски графа увенчались успехом — шкатулка была на дне дупла того самого дерева. Роджерс отдал её Старку, а сам поспешил вернуть лестницу на место, пока никто не заметил.

Тони крутил шкатулку в руках. Она была тяжеловатой, имела гладкую поверхность и резной узор с маленькими камушками. Должно быть, эту шкатулку можно отнести к произведению искусства. Но не успел Старк поразмыслить об этом вдоволь, как вдруг услышал странное жужжание и повернулся. Прямо у него на глазах в воздухе начали появляться контуры лабиринта Минотавра.

— Стив, — крикнул Тони, но никто не отозвался. Он оглянулся по сторонам, потом снова обратил внимание на воздушный лабиринт и, не задумываясь, ещё раз позвал Стива.

Но в ответ опять получил только тишину. Сунув шкатулку в карман пальто и сделав несколько шагов в сторону небольшого холмика, он увидел Стива, который разговаривал с каким-то парнем. В темноте он не смог разглядеть ни его одежду, ни лицо, ни другие отличительные черты. На этот раз он прокричал имя графа так громко, что оно отозвалось эхом, и, о чудо, Роджерс его услышал. Старк махнул рукой и, убедившись, что Стив идёт к нему, поспешил вернуться к лабиринту, который уже почти превратился в дверь, контуров становилось всё больше.

Тони внимательно следил за контуром, в ожидании дрожал, прислушиваясь к шагам Стива за спиной. Вот и всё. Они почти дома. Эта мысль заставила его улыбаться так сильно, что щёки заболели. Всё стало ещё лучше, когда краем глаза он заметил Стива, вставшего рядом, и, поняв, что теперь уже нечего терять, взял его за руку.

Наконец два конца встретились, и проволочный лабиринт стал похож на ту самую дверь, которую Тони видел перед собой час назад. Не дожидаясь, он толкнул конструкцию, и дверь распахнулась. В небольшом проёме он разглядел Стрэнджа и Наташу, а ещё, кажется, слышал голос Питера. Вместе со Стивом они нырнули в дверь, как будто под воду, и через несколько секунд, оказавшись в новом времени, очутились в шумном Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века.

— О, привет, красавчик.

Стрэндж только ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Тони. Портал закрывался под гул машин.

— Всё получилось? — теперь голос Паркера звучал откуда-то сбоку, следом появился и сам Питер. — Вы помирились и поняли, что созданы друг для друга?

— Не знал, что ты такой романтик, — буркнул Старк.

И хоть, вероятно, в этот момент он выглядел слегка злым, чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Выдохнув, он ещё сильнее сжал руку Стива и облокотился на его плечо. Земля под ногами была мягче, чем в прошлом, но листья всё так же шелестели, когда он топтался на месте.

Стив выглядел слегка отстраненным. Как будто что-то его расстраивало. Может, он сожалел о брошенной жизни самую малость. Может, подумал, что будет скучать по отцу. А может, всё дело было в этой странной встрече, в этом месте, где собрались все те, с кем он успел познакомиться.

— Все они тебе помогали? — тихо спросил Роджерс, наклонив голову.

— Немного, — согласился Старк. — Но всю основную работу я сделал сам.

— Мы рады, что ты вернулся, — улыбнулась Наташа. Стрэндж хмурым пятном сидел рядом с ней и тыкал кнопки на своём мини-компьютере. — Надо это отметить.

— У нас дома есть безалкогольное пиво, — довольно подхватил Питер, и только сейчас Тони заметил ЭмДжей рядом с ним. Она оценивающе разглядывала Стива и кивала головой. Старк принял это за жест одобрения.

— Ты же не против, если первое время мы будем жить втроём?

Все засмеялись. После Стив, наконец, расслабился. Наташа, всё ещё слегка пьяная, подошла и обняла сначала Стива, а потом Тони так, как будто они были на свадьбе. Питер представил графу свою подругу, и пока они разговаривали о той папке с рисунками (видимо, ЭмДжей решила выяснить, правильно ли интерпретировала его поступок с точки зрения психологии), Старк сел на скамейку рядом со Стрэнджем.

— Спасибо, — начал Тони серьезно. Поправил галстук, который сбился, пока он был в прошлом веке.

— Ну, я обещал тебе Бали, — Стрэндж усмехнулся и закрыл свой мини-компьютер. — Но дал, что смог.

— Как ты можешь сравнивать человека и Бали? — шутливо возмутился Старк. — Ты круто изменил мою жизнь.

— Дважды, — покачал головой Стрэндж. — Возможно, именно поэтому нас свела судьба.

— И за что же судьба так на тебя злится?

— Ты недооцениваешь свой вклад в мою жизнь. Без тебя я бы так и оставался скучным нейрохирургом.

— Ладно, уговорил. Мы квиты.

— Почти. Сделаешь мне ещё одно одолжение?

— Какое?

— Вот, — Стрэндж вытащил флешку и протянул её Старку. — Утопи её или продай кому-нибудь на черном рынке, мне всё равно.

— Это же разработка ФБР, — удивился Тони, не желая принимать это странное подношение. — Подкинь туда, где взял.

— Не могу. Агент Росс с меня взгляд не сводит, а с костылём далеко не убежишь.

— Наигрался и наскучило?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Смотри, не пожалей потом.

Забрав флешку, Тони кинул её в карман и вспомнил о шкатулке. Одарив Стрэнджа улыбкой, он встал со скамейки и пошёл к Стиву. Пора было возвращаться домой. Питер и ЭмДжей решили ещё погулять по выставке, и проблема с распределением мест в машине решилась сама собой. Оставалось забрать Стрэнджа и помочь ему дойти до машины. Наташа вызвалась подогнать свой Мерседес, в этот раз Тони не стал с ней спорить и отдал ключи, вспоминая, сколько раз сам садился подвыпившим за руль. Стрэндж предпочел пойти вместе с Наташей, чтобы не наблюдать за примирением своего бывшего с его новым парнем.

Громкая музыка будила желание потанцевать, но Тони так устал, что просто хотел уснуть, прижавшись к широкой груди Стива, но перед этим съесть маленькую картошку фри с соусом барбекю.

— Заедем в МакДоналдс, — Тони не спрашивал, а утверждал, хотя понятия не имел, знает ли Стив, что это такое. — Тебе же понравились гамбургеры, помнишь?

Стив нахмурился, и по его лицу было ясно, что гамбургеры ему не понравились, но спорить не стал. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Тони в лоб. Старк чувствовал, как дрожали его руки.

— Ты как? — поинтересовался он.

— Я дома, — спокойным тоном ответил Стив, обняв Тони.

Он смотрел прямо на дом из белого камня и едва заметно улыбался. Сложно было угадать, что творилось в его мыслях, но Тони совершенно точно знал, что Стив счастлив. Всё это было странно — они познакомились только благодаря его бывшему и он же свёл их вместе снова. Просто сумасшествие.

— Как мы будем рассказывать людям историю нашего знакомства? — спросил Тони. — Ну, то есть, я не хочу всем объяснять, как вытащил тебя из прошлого.

— Мы познакомились не в прошлом.

— А, точно.

— Мы познакомились, потому что твой бывший любовник сломал ногу.

— Ну, сойдёт, — подытожил Тони. — Поцелуешь меня у всех на виду или ещё не время?

Стив ничего не ответил. Положив руку на затылок Тони, он хотел поцеловать его, но не успел наклониться, как в ужасе отпрянул. Кто-то окликнул его по имени. Вместе со Старком они посмотрели в сторону дома из белого камня, и Тони увидел ужас в глазах Стива: перед ними стоял молодой человек, немногим младше Стива, в рабочей одежде — коричневые штаны, мощные ботинки и шуршащая куртка, голова была прикрыта кепкой из плотной ткани.

— Ты знаешь этого парня? — с подозрением пробормотал Тони.

— Ага, это Баки. Пошли, поможем ему.

Тони нахмурился, не понимая, но пошёл за Стивом.

— Какой к чёрту Баки?

— Мой друг.

— Не тот, что один из двух?

— Не тот, — подтвердил догадки Стив.

— Что ж, надеюсь, Паркер будет не против, если этот парень поспит на диване.

Остановившись в паре шагов от друга, Стив взял Тони за руку и сделал то, о чём тот его просил — поцеловал, наплевав на весь мир, в том числе и на этого Баки. И в этот момент Старк понял, что граф Стивен Роджерс и правда останется с ним навсегда.


End file.
